


The Demon King

by Misslittleredbird



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - The Lion King Fusion, Angst, Character Deaths, Family, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittleredbird/pseuds/Misslittleredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the story of The Lion King. Prince Wolfram experiences an awful tragedy and runs away from home. Leaving Yuuri and his mother home in Shin Makoku to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 5/13/16
> 
> I wrote the beginning of this fic nearly two years ago! And when I go back and read it I cringe! So, I finally decided to go back over and edit this fic, so it resembles more of what my writing style is now. Don't worry, I'm not going to make any major changes, I just want this to flow and read better than it did. You're obviously welcome to read it over again, but if you don't I promise it won't really matter, or have any effect on the ending.

It was a great day in the land of Shin Makoku. A day that gave everyone in the kingdom a feeling of pure joy and excitement. They were all going to celebrate the birth of their new Prince, the soon to be King. Their king and queen had the reputation of being the most loved in all the land, as well as being the most loved than any of the past kings and queens. They both cared so much for the kingdom, as well as the people in it. They all knew that they wouldn't be the strong and happy kingdom that they are today if it wasn't for the two of them.

The day the king and queen married was a wonderful and joyous day, too. As it was quite obvious that their prince at the time was quite smitten with the blond beauty from the Spitzberg territory. And she fell for him almost as instantly. They had a beautiful ceremony, and have lived happily ever after since than. That is, until word came a year later that their queen was expecting a little bundle of joy. The kingdom was instantly thrilled for their king and queen. And now that the day was finally here, they would come and greet the new prince, as has been tradition for generations and generations.

At Blood Pledge Castle everyone was also completely thrilled, especially, the king and queen themselves. King Shinou von Bielefeld was standing on the balcony of his room as he watched his people gather to celebrate the birth of his son. He smiled as he watched the happiness and sheer joy on everyone's faces, all simply because of his new son. It made him even more happy than he already was, knowing that his people were almost just as happy about this as he was.

Once the wise great Sage and also personal friend of the king, Murata Ken, got there, he went to greet His King. He bowed to him and then smiled. The king smiled back at his Sage, as Murata stepped in and hugged his King and congratulated him. Today was a proud day for King Shinuo, because he has always dreamed of having a son.

"Your Majesty, the queen is ready to see you now," the court physician, Gisela, told him with a smile on her face. "He's beautiful, King Shinou."

The king smiled brightly in thanks and pride, as he and the sage walked into the royal bedchambers to check on the Queen, Cecile von Spitzberg, and to meet the new prince. Shinou greeted his queen and wife, kissing her on the forehead, then looking down with pride at his new son. He put his hand on his son's head, who was now sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. Murata walked up to his Queen, he looked down at the new prince, and a big smile came to the Sages face. The baby opened his eyes slightly and looked at everyone staring down at him. He looked exactly like his mother; blond hair and emerald eyes.

The sage looked up and met the queen's eyes, "Are you ready, Your Highness?"

The queen looked down at her son once more, and then nodded. The sage took the prince into his own arms, and then proceeded to bless the prince, as was tradition, which the Great Sage has done for all the newborn princes and princesses over time. Taking holy water, that was blessed by the priestess, and sprinkling it over the newborn's head. He said a prayer to all the past kings and queens, to accept this new prince. Once he finished, it was time to introduce the kingdom to their new prince. Continuing the tradition, in celebration of the new prince, The Great Sage would take the prince out and into the balcony of the ballroom, and then lift him high for everyone to see. The King and Queen were standing behind them, looking very proud. All the people rejoiced and clapped at the sight of him, all happy for his birth.

Then the rejoicing died down and they all bowed to him. They bowed to their future Demon King.

Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld.


	2. Effects of the Prince's Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 5/13/16

Later in the evening, right after Prince Wolfram's ceremony, a man was sitting lazily out in the gardens of the castle. He had an annoyed expression on his face as he listened to the joyous laughs and conversations of the new prince. He growled in frustration as he heard the praise the commoners were giving to his older brother and nephew. The man's name was Adelbert. He and the king only shared the same father, the previous king. He hated admitting that he shared anything with his pompous, overly righteous half brother. Their father always favored him, so he got all of Shin Makoku. While he, Adelbert von Granz, only got the territory his mother, and husband at the time, left to him.

His brother got everything. A whole kingdom, both of his parents love and pride, a beautiful queen, and now a son. He had love once. Of someone who was much more deserving than the queen his brother had chosen. His beautiful Lady Julia, the one he was once betrothed to. She believed in beauty and peace. And was once loved by everyone. But sadly, because of that trust and need to save everyone from themselves, she overused her magic and was killed for it. And it was from that point on that he realized that mazoku and humans couldn't live in peace like Julia wanted. And it was all the Mazoku's fault, and in turn, his brothers. As that was his responsibility.

His brother never deserved to be king. Sadly, he was the only one to see that. With Shinou being their father's favorite son, he never stood a chance. Not to mention his mother was a human. Having a half mazoku on the throne? The self righteous Mazoku could never let that happen. The prideful, selfish species that they are.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Adalbert said to himself, looking out into the garden, as he leaned against a tree. In a perfect world, he would have been chosen to be king. And the kingdom would have been much better off for it. Despite this, people still worship the ground his brother walks on. Quite literally. He growls at the thought. His brother is so undeserving.

"You know..." Adalbert turned around to see Gunter, the King's personal advisor. "You really shouldn't talk and growl to yourself like that. People are going to start thinking you're crazy."

Adalbert just rolled his eyes at him. Honestly, the man was probably more irritating than his brother. He was hardly in the mood to talk to anyone. Especially right after the birth of him. Another undeserving brat ahead of him in taking over the throne.

"What do you want?" He asks, clearly annoyed.

"I came to tell you King Shinou would like to speak with you. He wishes to see you in his office at once. He doesn't seem at all happy with you at the moment," Gunter replies.

"Oh, how pitiful. Whatever could I have done to upset big brother this time?" He says sarcastically.

"Like you wouldn't know," Gunter states, narrowing his eyes at the man. Now it was his turn to be annoyed. "The King is very upset, so you better have a good excuse for missing his son's ceremony."

"Oh, was that today?" Adalbert asked, voice laced with fake surprise. He also tried to feign guilt, but it didn't show over the smile on his face. "I feel so awful. However could I miss my darling nephew's ceremony?" Adelbert questions sarcastically. Then he shrugs. "It must have slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind? Right. Of course it did," Gunter scoffs, giving him an annoyed and disgusted look.

Adalbert smirked at the response. His brother had such loyal followers. It made him sick. Before Adelbert could respond to the king's annoying advisor, a superior voice came over them.

"Adalbert," said a stern voice.

They both turned to see King Shinuo standing a few feet away from them. Adelbert rolls his eyes. There his brother was, standing there looking at him with narrowed eyes. He treats him as if he's the problem. One that needs to fixed and to keep an eye on. Like some insolent child.

"Why, isn't it my big brother. How are you on this fine evening? Your advisor just told me you wanted me to come see you, didn't he?" Adalbert questions, with a roll of his eyes.

"I knew you would try to get out of it. So I came to you instead," Shiou states. And then narrows his eyes as he accuses, "Cecilia and I didn't see you at Wolfram's presentation."

"Just like I said, it must have slipped my mind," he answered back, with a bored expression on his face.

Gunter glared at him. "As the kings' brother," he said sternly." You should have been first in line."

Adelbert clenched his fists at the statement. Anger boiling off of him at the reminder. He turns to face him, and hisses out with a glare on his face, "Yes, you are absolutely right. I should have been first in line. That is, until that little brat was born."

Shinou steps into Adelbert's line of sight when he utters the comment about his son. He glares at him and says sternly, "That 'brat' is my son, your nephew, and your future king."

"Oh, how wonderful! I'll just go practice my curtsy," he said back, sarcastically and with annoyance. Already being quite fed up talking with his brother, he turned around and started walking away from his king. He tried not to snarl at the thought as he stomped away from his brother and his advisor, completely tense and rigid with anger.

Shinou's eyes narrow dangerously at the sarcastic and flippant comment. At the nerve his younger brother had to speak to him in such a way. He quickly runs up and jumps in front of his brother's path, effectively stopping him. His hand was on his sword as he growled out, "Don't you ever turn your back on me, Adalbert!"

Adalbert looked him dead in the eyes. Annoyed beyond belief that his brother thought he should be put up on some sort of pedestal. He was so undeserving, and that annoyed Adelbert more than anything ever has. Despite this, he just looks at him and replies, "Oh no, Shinuo. I'm afraid it's you who shouldn't turn your back on me." And then he just continues walking around him, towards the gates leaving the castle.

Shinuo turns around to face him, eyes narrowed, teeth clenched, sword now in hand. "Are you challenging me?" He growls out, a glare permanently etched onto his face.

Adalbert turns around partially to look at him. He crosses his arms over his chest, as he replies easily, "You really have quite the temper, don't you big brother? Of course not. Challenge you? That's something I would never do."

Gunter comes up to stand by his King's side again. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked him over. He narrows his eyes as he states, "Well that's certainly a pity. Why ever not?"

"Because...I am only half mazoku, as you know. So as far as brains go, I definitely got the mazoku share. However, when it comes to power and strength-," He continues to walk away from them. And then he glanced back again at his brother and his advisor. Giving them one last flippant comment as he leaves, he states, "I'm afraid I got the human share in that area."

Gunter sighs as they watch Adalbert leave. Looking over, he noticed his king looking after him with a worried expression on his face. He tries to appease him by saying, "Don't worry about him, Your Majesty. I'm afraid every family has one...the ones who always seem to ruin special occasions. Actually, too many in mine, if I'm honest."

"What am I so supposed to do with him?" Shinou says with a sigh, partly to himself.

"Do we really need to keep him?" Gunter questions, only partly joking as he looks towards his king.

"Gunter!" Shinuo scolds, but there's a smile on his face, nonetheless.

"Hey, I'm only saying, your majesty. One can dream," he says with a smile on his face.

Shinou's only answer is a full hearted laugh as they both make their way back into Blood Pledge Castle. He'll have to be concerned about Adelbert later. He has a newborn son and a beautiful wife who need attention right now.

WolfYuu WolfYuu Wolfyuu

Meanwhile, at the temple not too far from Blood Pledge Castle, stood the Great Sage. It was dark and rainy outside, and all the Great Sage could hear was thunder breaking through the night's silence. He walked towards the center of temples blessed room. At the center, stood a large bowl the priestess's used to communicate with the past king's and queens. He looked inside and instantly knew. From where the Great Sage stood inside the temple, he frowned knowingly. The storm is a sign. He knew something was going to happen; something that was going to change Shin Makoku's future forever. What that something was? He had no clue. Except for the simple fact that the future was a dark and bleak one indeed. And he also knew that it revolved around one young and very important prince.

"Wolfram," He spoke the name slowly as he looked out towards Blood Pledge Castle, where the kingdom's only chance peacefully slept.


	3. Tour of the Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 5/17/16

It was another beautiful day in the land of Shin Makoku. Still, it was very early in the morning. So early that it was still pitch black outside, and the sun had yet to rise for the day. However, that still didn't stop a blond little boy from being wide awake. At Blood Pledge Castle the young Prince was looking out the window with a huge smile on his face, and with excited green eyes. The young prince, Wolfram von Bielefeld, was now 38 years old. Of course, to any human, he appeared to be about eight. He was extremely excited for today because his father, King Shinou, promised him that he would show him the whole kingdom! He was old enough now. And it was tradition for the future rulers to be shown everything by their parent, who were also done the same by their parent previously. And this was because he is going to be King of Shin Makoku one day, and it will be necessary for him to know everything about the kingdom that will one day be his.

He couldn't wait. At all. He was literally jumping in his seat as he looked out the window and into the kingdom. He had literally waited years for this day. Of course, he has seen parts of the kingdom before, but now he gets to see everything. His parents would always tell him how dangerous it was to go too far away from home, especially without soldiers there to protect them. So Wolfram had spent most of his life cooped up inside the castle. Because he was too young, or so his parents would tell him. It obviously annoyed him a great deal, and he would find any way possible to sneak out. Half of the time it worked, the other half...not so much. And his parents have taken him into the marketplace a few times over the years, but that was it.

But today he gets to see everything. At least, Wolfram thought with an annoyed expression on his face, if his dad decided to ever wake up. Wolfram could care less if the sun wasn't even up yet. His dad promised.

He was constantly looking over his shoulder to his father's bedroom door. Oh, come on! Thought Wolfram. Is he going to sleep all day? He didn't care at all that the sun hasn't even risen yet. They were missing out on a very good day!

"Now, Wolfram. I know what you are thinking, but let your parents sleep," said one of the servants, Doria.

Wolfram glared at her and said angrily, "It is none of your concern what I am thinking! I can do as I please! I'm the prince, you're a servant, you have no place telling me what to do!" He scoffs at her.

Who is she to tell me what to do? Thought Wolfram. I do as I please!

Doria gave him a hard, cold look and continued with her duties. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Wolfram knew exactly what she was thinking. It was the same thing everyone thinks. Wolfram was well aware of what everyone in the castle referred to him as, but frankly- he did not care. They all called him the Little Prince Brat. He narrows his eyes as he glares at nothing.

I don't care what they think! Their opinion means nothing to me, thought Wolfram with a huff.

And just to prove how little he cared, he ran straight into his parents bed chambers. Just to prove a point of how little he cared about what she had to say to him. Like she had control over what he did. When he was royalty. He was the prince. And the boss of her, not the other way around.

"Dad!" Wolfram said as he tried to shake him awake. He was ignored. "Dad?" Wolfram said again with narrowed eyes.

Nothing. Shinou slept on.

"Dear, your sons awake," Queen Celi, his mother, said from the other side of the bed.

"Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad..." Wolfram's voice became a mantra.

Shinou groans tiredly and grumbles back to his wife, "No, he's not. Before sunrise he's your son."

"Oh, dad! Come on!" Wolfram whined, completely ignoring his parents comments about him. His dad was still refusing to get up. Wolfram's eyes narrowed, but then they light up again as a thought comes to him. He then proceeded to climb up onto his parents bed, and started jumping up and down. Shinou's blue eyes finally opened to look at him. A tired sigh making it's way out of his mouth as he looks up at him. Wolfram stopped jumping.

"You promised!" he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his father.

Shinou groaned and banged the back of his head onto his pillow, "Alright! I'm up."

Wolfram's face broke into a huge smile, "Yes!" He shouted victoriously. Then he ran out of his parents bed chambers, too excited to wait for his father.

Shinou yawned loudly, and quickly got dressed in something that was presentable for him to go out into his kingdom with, and then quickly went to meet his son before he got into any trouble. Queen Celi followed her husband, a content and happy smile on her face as she watched him. Though she was worried about her son going off into the kingdom, she also knew it was necessary if he was to be king one day. So, she went with them to see them off.

Once the King and Queen walked out of the doors to the front of the castle, they saw Wolfram already there. He was literally bursting in excitement. Celi smiled down at her son. He was growing up way too fast for her liking, but she knew she couldn't stop it anymore than he could. Even if it made her want to cry. Especially in moments like this.

Celi walked towards her son and hugged him tightly, "Now Wolfram, you stay close to your father at all times, and no running of, alright?" Celi warned him, calmly. It was no secret that Wolfram will usually go and find bad situations to get caught up in. Even if it was on accident. His curiosity is always known to cause trouble. And she didn't think she could take anymore of that gut retching fear. The kind only child can give their parents. Especially a mother.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Wolfram answered, trying to pull away from her. She always hugged him way too tightly to her chest. Really! He could suffocate in there. He loved his mother, really. But she worried way too much. Wolfram could take care of himself. He was old enough to see the whole kingdom now, wasn't he?

Celi smiles warmly at her son and let him go, then pushed him lightly towards his father. Shinou started walking toward the stable, where he would get his horse. Wolfram ran to catch up with him.

Finally!

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

As of now, Wolfram and his father were at the highest point of the kingdom. Were they could see just about everything. They were right on top of the wall around their village near the castle. This is where soldiers came to make sure there was no threats to the castle or the village being taken. Usually, the threat would come from humans, since there is no greater war going on then the one between mazoku and humans. However, there are still times when different territories will fight against each other. Nevertheless, when it comes to humans, mazoku will always stick together.

Shin Makoku is a really amazing place, thought Wolfram as he looked out towards the villages center. A content smile was on his face. Everyone who lives here think of it as a paradise, Wolfram thoughts continued as he looked out into the distance. And I agree. It's beautiful here, I don't think anything could ever compare to it.

"Now, Wolfram. Shin Makoku is split into eleven different sections, or territories. The center of Shin Makoku, right here, is under the direct rule of Shin Makoku's King. While the other ten sections, are each ruled over by the ten aristocrats. Does that make sense?" Shinou tried to explain to his son.

Wolfram frowned in confusion as he asked, "But...I thought...if you're king, then wouldn't you rule over all of Shin Makoku?"

Shinou nods, "In a way...I do. I just don't have direct control over them. Decisions I make also have to be approved by the other aristocrats before my decisions can follow through. It's better this way, because then a king wouldn't have complete control over everything, that would be a dictatorship. Also, if each territory didn't have an aristocrat in charge of all the little decisions, then I would have to go back and forth between all of the territories all the time- and nothing would ever get done. This set up makes it simpler and much more efficient."

"Well, I suppose that does makes sense," responded Wolfram, still slightly confused by the whole thing.

I thought being King meant...well, whatever you say goes, thought Wolfram. Does it not?

Shinou chuckles, "Don't worry, when you're older it will make more sense. Anyways, everything you see here, the heart of Shin Makoku, everything the light touches from this point, is our territory. Once my time has come, you will then take my place, as Shin Makoku's King."

Wolfram walks along the top of the wall and looks down at the village-and beyond that. Surprise and excitement in his features. Just thinking that all of this is going to be his...

"And this will all be mine?" Wolfram asks as he glances up at his father.

"Everything," Shinou responds, a small smile on his own face as he watches him.

Wolfram runs to the other side of the wall to look. Everything the light touches..., thought Wolfram. He frowns as he spots a place his father had not mentioned. It was was a place not touched by light at all. What did that mean? Wolfram's as narrowed in thought, then he glanced up towards his father.

"What about that place? The dark and shadowy one?" Wolfram asked as he pointed over to it.

Shinou walks over to him. He slowly frowns as he sees what Wolfram is referring to. Wolfram watches as seriousness takes over his father's expression and he tells him sternly, "That's beyond our borders, Wolfram. Don't ever go there."

"But...it's still a part of Shin Makoku, isn't it?" Wolfram asked, curiously.

"Yes, but that territory isn't a part of mine or the aristocrats, it isn't safe there. It isn't just you, no one is allowed to go there. It's forbidden," Shinou answered, giving him a pointed look.

Wolfram blinked up at him and said, "...Alright. But I still thought a King could do whatever he wanted."

Shinou just chuckled at him, the seriousness leaving his expression, and becoming a much more relaxed one. "Oh, Wolfram. There's more to being King than...getting your way all the time," Shinuo answered, as he started to walk away from him.

Wolfram's eyes brighten considerably as he quickly follows him. "Really? There's more?" He asks in surprise.

Shinou laughs, shaking his head in amusement, before sighing in pleasant disbelief at his son, "Wolfram..."

That's the last thing he said before they walked back down the wall to go out into the village. Smiles on both of their faces. All the while, Wolfram was secretly thinking back to that place the light didn't touch. A place that was forbidden...

Wolfram loved a good challenge.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Shinou showed Wolfram all around the village. He showed him different shops- things Wolfram would personally never wear or use, and would be disgusted if even offered- and he met a lot of different people, also. Commoners, Wolfram thought in distaste. He supposed they weren't so bad, but still completely different then the people he grew up with. Nevertheless, he would speak to them politely, just as he was taught to. Though, it would start to get annoying when people would go on and on about how oh-so-cute their little prince was. He wanted to snap at them, or maybe, even, burn their hair off, or something. Then see if they still thought he was oh-so-cute. He smirked at the thought. But, of course, he couldn't do any of that. His parents may be very easy on him, but if he was ever intentionally rude or mean to someone...

Wolfram could almost guarantee he would never see the light of day again. So he obviously couldn't do anything when his parents were around.

They finally made it out of the village, the castle not too far from them. What a relief, thought Wolfram. No need to deal with those annoying people anymore.

Wolfram looked ahead of his place on the horse, right in front of his father, to see Gunter waiting for them. Perfect, Wolfram thought in annoyance. Another annoying person.

"Ah, Your Majesty," Gunter exclaimed, excitedly.

Shinou chuckles, "Good morning, Gunter."

"And to you to, Your Majesty," he says as his eyes brighten. Then he spots Wolfram next to his king. "Oh! And you, too, Little Pri- I mean Prince Wolfram."

Wolfram just rolls his eyes at him, "Yeah, yeah."

"Anyways, Your Majesty, I'm checking in with the morning report," Gunter says, fixing his eyes back on his king.

"Ok, let's hear it," Shinuo responds, used to this part of his morning routine.

"Well, the word is, is that Shou Cimarron is having a disagreement with..." Gunter was saying. At that point, Wolfram started to tune him out completely. Why does he even bother, thought Wolfram. It's not like anyone really cares what he's saying. He does the same thing when he's teaching me. It's so annoying! Worst. Teacher. Ever.

Wolfram looked up and saw a tall man with long, black hair coming towards them. Wolfram remembers seeing him in the castle quite a bit. Gwendal, Wolfram remembers. I think he's the head of the Voltaire House... And also one of the few people Wolfram actually doesn't mind. Maybe even likes.

"Your Majesty!" Gwendal calls, walking his way towards him, voice urgent.

"Gwendal," Shinou replied. "Is something the matter?"

"Humans, Sire!" He answers, "With strong houjutsu, in Shin Makoku!"

Shinou's eyes widened and then he takes Wolfram and sets him on the ground next to him. He states in his kingly voice, as Wolfram likes to call it, "Gunter! Take Wolfram home!" He commands.

"Dad! Come on! Let me go with you!" Wolfram pleaded.

"No, Wolfram!" Shinou said sternly and takes off quickly on his horse.

Wolfram scoffs, and crossed his arms across his chest as he watches his father ride away. He then turned around, a glare permanently etched onto his face, and started walking back to the castle. Like always.

"I never get to go anywhere." Wolfram complains, annoyed.

"Oh, Young Prince, soon you will be king, and then you can deal with those mongrels whenever you like," Gunter tells him as he follows him back to the castle.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Afterwards, a bored Wolfram decided to go find his Uncle Adalbert. I can't wait to tell him about everything Father showed me today! Thought Wolfram, excitedly. He looked up to his Uncle a lot and spent a lot of time in his company. And besides that, he was just dying to tell someone all of the things he's learned. About what is one day going to be his.

He grinned when he found who he was looking for. And just as Wolfram predicted, Adelbert was in his own personal space on the outskirts of the castle. He goes there when he wants to be alone, Adalbert always tells him.

Wolfram frequently ignores him.

Adalbert is sitting in the sun, in peace, head back, eyes closed. Pretty much ignoring the world around him. That is, until Wolfram disturbs him, uncaringly. Like he has done many, many times before. He watches as Adelbert tenses when he hears a voice coming up behind him, and instantly knows who it is before they even speak. Because only one person ever interrupts his 'alone time'.

"Hey, Uncle Adalbert!" Wolfram greeted, happily. "Guess what?"

"I absolutely loathe guessing games," Adalbert says grumpily, keeping his eyes closed.

"My father showed me the whole kingdom! And I'm going to rule it all!" He said smiling smugly, while looking down into the kingdom.

"Oh, wonderful," Adalbert bites out.

Wolfram didn't notice as he runs up to him, tugging on his arm. He asks him curiously, "So what will that make you? When I'm king I mean," he clarifies as he gets up onto the chair, that currently had Adalbert's legs on it, and sits on them.

"A monkey's uncle," he spoke evenly and seriously, with a slight glare to the boy currently sitting on his lap.

Wolfram just laughs, "You're so weird!"

Adalbert smirks down at him, "Oh, really? You have no idea."

He takes him and sets him down next to the chair and stands up. Then he starts walking over to the edge to looks out to the kingdom, "So your father showed you the whole kingdom, huh?"

Wolfram walked over to stand next to him, "Yup! Everything."

"What about that place over there? He didn't show you passed the border that way, now did he?" Adalbert questioned him, pointing over to the 'dark, shadowy place' Wolfram noticed earlier.

He sighed, "Well, no. Dad says I can't go there."

Adalbert nods, "And he's absolutely right! It's far too dangerous, only strong, brave mazoku go there."

Wolfram's eyes narrow, "But I am strong! And brave! What's out-?"

Adalbert shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Wolfram, but I can't tell you. I have to protect my favorite nephew, after all, right?" He smiles down at him.

Wolfram rolls his eyes at him before he responds, "Yeah, right. I'm your only nephew."

"Which is all the more reason for me to protect you," Adalbert answers. "An abandoned territory, that's nothing but dust and bones, is no place for a- oops!" Adalbert gasps and puts a hand over his mouth.

Wolfram's eyes widened, "An abandoned what? Wow!" He said, completely excited about this new potential place to explore.

"Oh, well. I guess you would have found out eventually, anyway. You being so smart and sneaky and all," Adalbert says. Wolfram smirks at that. "Just promise me one little thing- that you'll never go to that terrible place, ok?" he asks kindly as he puts his arm around Wolfram and smiles at him.

Wolfram smiles back with false sincerity, that was believable to pretty much everyone, including his parents, "I promise!"

"That's a good boy," Adalbert tells him as he pats his head, and then pushes him away.

"Now, you go run off and have fun, but remember-" Wolfram pauses to look at him before he turns around the corner, "This is our little secret."

Wolfram smiles big and takes off. Adalbert turns away, with a sneaky smile on his face, and goes back to laying down in his chair.

Wolfram runs along to the back of the castle where all the gardens are. Woah! Thought Wolfram. An abandoned territory? That is nothing but bones and dust? How cool is that? Imagine the things that could be found in a place like that, Wolfram thought with a smirk. He headed into the garden, looking for the one thing he always had to do when finding something new and exciting to explore. Find and drag along his best friend to go with him- Yuuri Shibuya.


	4. I Just Can't Wait to be King!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 6/12/16

Wolfram couldn't wait to tell his best friend, Yuuri Shibuya, all about the abandoned territory his uncle told him about. He's always the first person he goes to whenever he's found something cool or interesting. Yuuri is the son of a noble, Shouma Shibuya, and his wife, Lady Miko Shibuya. Lady Miko also happens to be his mother's, Queen Celi's, best friend. Yuuri, or what Wolfram personally likes to call him- Wimp, is a double black. It is very rare for a mazoku to be a double black. As a matter of fact, Yuuri and the Sage, Ken Murata, are the only living mazoku double blacks. And because of that, double blacks are considered to be something 'sacred'. Wolfram personally finds this to be completely ridiculous. The wimp may be his best friend, but he's definitely not sacred. I mean, come on, Wolfram thought, he's a wimp after all.

Wolfram knew exactly where he would be at this time. If Yuuri wasn't with him, then of course Wolfram would find him with his mother, Miko (or as she liked to be called, Jennifer). And since it is now high noon, Miko and his own mother would be drinking tea in the gardens, just like they do everyday. So Wolfram took off and ran to the back of the castle, where all the gardens were. He spotted Yuuri, and, just as he suspected, he was sitting with their mothers, Queen Celi and Lady Miko. They were drinking tea and talking with each other. Yuuri was smiling and answering questions by both of their mother's.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. Yuuri was practically adored by everyone. Not limited to their own mothers. But it was no secret that Lady Miko spoiled her son. Whatever he wanted he would get. He could do no wrong in her eyes. Wolfram smirked. If only she knew what an influence Wolfram was on him. Without him as a friend, Yuuri probably wouldn't be capable of disobeying or doing things he shouldn't. But it was, and the wimp really did follow him around like a lost puppy. But it was probably a good thing, in the end. He could have always chosen someone who would have taken advantage of that. So it was his job, in the end, to protect his innocent, overly trusting best friend.

"Hey, Yuuri," Wolfram greeted as he approached the young noble.

Yuuri's eyes lit up when he saw him, and said back happily, "Hi, Wolf!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes at him. Yuuri really was too innocent for his own good. I mean really, thought Wolfram, how can he be so happy all the time? Wimp.

Wolfram leans closer to Yuuri, who's still sitting on a chair, and whispers, "Come on. I just heard about this really cool place."

Yuuri just frowns, "Right now? But...Wolfram..."

"Wolfram?" Celi asks her son as she glances down at him, "Why don't you sit down? You can tell us all about the day you had with your father."

Wolfram frowns as he turns to face his mother. Normally, he would never miss out on a chance to talk about himself, and all the cool things he learned. Not to mention everything that will one day be his. But, he also really wants to go to the abandoned territory. So he responds, "Well, I would, but..." He pauses, annoyed. "I was actually hoping to go with the wimp somewhere."

Yuuri scowls at him, offended. "I'm not a wimp, Wolf. And the last 'great place' we went to...well, it wasn't so great."

"Not this time!" Wolfram exclaims with a triumphant smile. "This one is going to be really cool!"

"So, where exactly is this 'really cool' place?" Queen Celi asks her son with a raised eyebrow.

Wolfram frowns and quickly thinks of a safe, and non-dangerous, place. He shifts as he grumbles out, "Oh, um. Just... the river that runs passed the castle."

"The river?" Yuuri exclaims as he blinks in bemusement. "What's so great about the river?"

Wolfram turns to face him. He sends him a quick glare as he steps closer to him. He places his hands on the arm of Yuuri's chair as he leans in closer. Then he whispers through clenched teeth, "I'll show you when we get there."

"Oh," Yuuri spoke quietly, eyes widening with realization. "Um, mom?" He questions as he turns to look at her. Wolfram stops glaring, happy that Yuuri finally realized what he was implying. He then smiled up, innocently, towards Yuuri's mother, also.

"It's mama, Yuu-chan!" Miko states with a pout.

"Er, mama? Can I go with Wolfram?" Yuuri asks. And it was moments like this that Wolfram was glad he was naturally so innocent looking. It was impossible to tell if he was ever doing anything anyone, namely their parents, would disapprove of.

Miko looks down at her son, in thought. You could obviously see some doubt and worry in her face. "Hmmm...well..." She looks over towards her best friend. "What do you think, Cheri?"

"Well..." Celi starts.

Yuuri jumps off his chair, then Wolfram and him walk over in front of Queen Celi. They both look up at her with big, round, pleading eyes and huge smiles on their faces. They both plead, "Please?"

She looks down at them and smiles. "I guess it's fine with me."

"Yay!" Yuuri exclaims.

"Yes!" Wolfram yells victoriously. They both start running away from them and towards the 'river' in excitement. Especially Wolfram, who knew where they were going, and couldn't keep the grin off of his face. And then it disappeared, and they both stopped when Queen Celi yells after them.

"As Long as Gunter goes with you!" she calls after them.

They both frown instantly at that. "Oh, great," Wolfram groaned. "Why does it have to be Gunter?"

Yuuri and him share a look.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Oh, this is so exciting! Going to this place will be very educational for you both, indeed! Oh, the things I can share with you!" Gunter ranted, excitedly. He was completely oblivious to the two children whispering behind him. And completely ignoring him.

"So where are we really going?" whispered a curious Yuuri.

"An abandoned territory," Wolfram answered him, proudly.

"Really?!" Yuuri gasped, a bit too loudly.

"Shhh!" snapped Wolfram. He cocked his head towards his annoying teacher, "Gunter."

"Oh, right," Yuuri answered, flushing as he lowered his voice again, so only Wolfram could hear him. "So how exactly are we going to get away from your crazy teacher, anyway?"

Gunter, who finally realized he wasn't being listened to, stopped talking. He took a glance behind him to look at the children whispering quietly to each other. A slow grin made it's way onto his face as he watched them, knowingly. He quickly, and frantically, turned around to face them, grinning excitedly as he watched the two. He put his hands together and placed them on the side of his head, a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh, just look at the both of you," Gunter said wistfully, talking to himself. He practically skipped over to stand directly in front of them, and he had a twinkle in his eye as he spoke. "Your parents are going to be so thrilled! As will the entire kingdom of Shin Makoku!"

Wolfram and Yuuri stopped whispering to each other. They looked strangely at the man, confused on the way he was talking to them. Not that either of them really payed much attention to the annoying man, anyways. They both rolled their eyes at him, before just deciding to get it over with and ask.

"What are you babbling on about now?" Wolfram sighs, sending Gunter an irritated look.

"Well, you choosing your suitor, of course!" Gunter answered, grinning wistfully, then gesturing towards Yuuri.

"Huh? A what?" Yuuri asks, confused. What did Gunter just call him?

"You know, with you two being betrothed and all," Gunter tried to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram asked in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Be-what?" Asks Yuuri, honestly curious and wanting to understand.

"Betrothed, intended, affianced," Gunter tried to explain again.

Yuuri and Wolfram share a confused look and then look back at Gunter, both still unable to catch on. Normally they would just tune him out, but now neither of them honestly knew what any of those words meant. Couldn't he speak in normally? Wolfram was starting to get tired of listening to him. But it seemed as if Yuuri wanted to try again. Wolfram had to huff at the wimps curiosity and determination to understand.

"Meaning?" Asked Yuuri with his wide, innocent eyes.

Gunter chuckles at their confused faces. "One day you two will be married! Isn't that exciting?" Gunter states with bright eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"Eh?" Yuuri says with wide, shocked eyes.

Wolfram just scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous! Why would I want to marry a wimp?"

"Hey!" Yuuri pouts, offended. Then he glances at Gunter again. "And besides, me and Wolfram are friends. It would be too weird if we got married," Yuuri explains, giving Gunter the You-Are-Really-Weird look that he gets quite often.

Wolfram nodded his head in agreement.

Gunter sends a large smile towards Yuuri, as he responds with a knowing voice, "Oh, you very Sacred Double Black, I completely understand if you wouldn't want to marry this Little Prince Brat. However, you are the only one who can actually put up with him. And besides, it's best to keep double blacks in the royal family."

Yuuri smiles back at him, looking uncomfortable. He didn't like it when people considered him 'sacred'. "Er, right, that wasn't really what I meant.."

Wolfram glared at Gunter. "Him not wanting to marry me? He's the Wimp, so shouldn't that be the other way around?"

Yuuri shoots Wolfram a glare of his own. "I'm not a Wimp! And you're mean, so I think he had it right."

Wolfram turns his glare back at him.

Gunter sighs dramatically. "Now you two stop arguing," he says sternly. "Even though Yuuri's completely right," he says under his breath. But Wolfram still hears him and turns to glare at him. "Now you two turtle doves don't have much of a choice. This is tradition."

Wolfram looked over at Yuuri. A smirk on his face as he responds to that comment, "Well, when I'm king, that's definitely going!"

Yuuri nodded his head enthusiastically, completely agreeing with him. Just like Wolfram knew he would.

"Apologies, but I wouldn't allow that," Gunter says, glaring slightly down at the young prince. Then he pauses for a moment and a smile comes onto his face. "And who knows, in the future, you may feel differently about this whole situation. You may even fall in love with each other."

"Ew!" Yuuri said, eyes narrowing, a disgusted look on his face, "We will not!"

"Yuck!" Wolfram's expression was similar to Yuuri's, except he was scowling also. Then he states in an arrogant voice, "I guess I'm going to have to fire you, then, if you won't."

Gunter just rolls his eyes at him. "Nice try," he states sarcastically. "But only the king can do that."

"But..." Yuuri cut in. "Wolf is the the future King."

Wolfram beamed at him and then looked back towards Gunter. Grinning superiorly at him. "Exactly!" states Wolfram. "So you have to do what I tell you!"

Gunter scowls at him. Then he scoffed and said something under his breath about the 'Little Prince Brat'.

"Not yet I don't!" Gunter tells him sternly. "And with that attitude, you are sure going to be one pathetic king!"

"Hmph!" says Wolfram, as he crosses his arms and turns his head away, nose in the air. "Shows what you know! I'm going to be a great king!"

"Yes, well, with the way you're acting, I disagree. There is a lot you must know to be king, and a lot you have yet to learn," Gunter responds, in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. He narrowed his eyes at the irritating child before him.

"Of course I know that," Wolfram responded, in a way that said I'm talking to an idiot.

"You think you could be a great king? You're more of a Little Prince Brat," Gunter responds with a glare.

Wolfram gives him a cold look and responds venomously, "Call me that one more time..."

Yuuri sighed from behind Wolfram as he watched the two bicker. His blond friend was letting his temper get to him again. And this arguing wasn't getting them anywhere. They needed to find a way to get away from Gunter, so then they could go to this abandoned territory that Wolfram spoke so highly of. They needed to think, and fast, or they would lose their chance. And since Wolfram was too busy arguing with Gunter to realize this, Yuuri supposed it was up to him to figure something out. Yuuri frowned as he looked around himself, trying to think of an idea. He was hardly the best at this cunning and deceiving thing, that was more Wolfram's area of expertise. It was very easy to see right through him. He paused in his thoughts, an idea coming to him. He looks to see a big crowd of people surrounding them now. He smiles. Perfect. People say he's completely innocent, so he may as well use it.

Yuuri puts his face in his hands, his shoulders start to shake. He cries out, "Oh, Gunter!"

Gunter, startled, stops arguing with Wolfram and look over to Yuuri, startled. His eyes widen in surprise as he looks at Yuuri, and then he starts to panic. "Oh my! My beautiful double black, whatever is the matter? Are you ok? What's wrong?!"

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asks, just as startled by the boys actions. Did something happen? Was he hurt? Wolfram looked him up and down as bad thoughts started coming to his head. Concern laced his words, as he asks, "What's wrong?"

"How- how dare you, Gunter! Saying such mean things to your prince like that! Prince Wolfram doesn't deserve to be treated that way!" Yuuri states with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram looks at him, bemused.

"Hey, isn't that the prince?" came a voice from the crowd.

"And the sacred double black is there with him, too!"

"Aren't they so cute?"

"But what's wrong with the young double black? He looks like he's about to cry."

Murmurs went on throughout the crowd of people. Wolfram glanced at Yuuri. Yuuri stared at him for a second, eyes burning into his, and then he turns towards the crowd of people. He tried as desperately as he could to explain what he was doing without using any words. Luckily, Wolfram smirked as he quickly caught on. Yuuri sighed in relief, but he wasn't really all that concerned. It was always like he and Wolfram had a language all their own. They understood things about each other that no one else ever could, whether it be thoughts or feelings. Wolfram turned and looked back over to Gunter.

"Yeah! Gunter why would you say something like that?" Wolfram looked up at him with innocent eyes.

Angry murmurs started going through the crowd.

"What does that mean? What do you think that man said to them?"

"Oh, those poor dears!"

"They are close to tears! What do you think he did?"

"No one should treat our dear prince and sacred double black so terribly!"

A bead of sweat drops from Gunter's forehead as he realized what was going on. "Now wait a second," he spoke towards the crowd, who in return were all glaring at him. "It's not what you think...you see they are just trying to..."

The crowd of people, angry at Gunter, surround him and started yelling at him. Saying that he should 'treat the young prince and sacred double black with respect' and how 'horrible it was to make children cry'.

"Come on," whispered Wolfram, as everyone was too distracted to notice them make their escape. Yuuri nodded and followed him, slipping through the crowd of people and heading out of the town quickly, so no one would notice them. They both grinned at each other as they ran away. It worked!

As Wolfram and Yuuri escaped the crowd, Gunter was still surrounded and completely confused. "Wolfram? Yuuri?" he called out into the crowd. "...What just happened?"


	5. The Abandoned Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 10/11/17 (Wow, this chapter needed SERIOUS editing. It took me forever and it is SO much longer now. Hopefully this chapter is a much smoother read :))

After getting far enough away from the crowd (and, more specifically, Gunter), Yuuri and Wolfram let out a laugh on behalf of their oblivious teacher. This may not have been the first time they tricked Gunter, but it sure wouldn't be the last. And it never did get old. He just made it so easy. They could get away with just about anything. And they both knew this as they grinned deviously at each other.

"Yeah! We lost him!" Yuuri stated, jumping up and down in excitement. They both knew they would never be able to do anything with Gunter around. Unless staring at trees, grass, and looking at a river a mile away counted. Gunter refused to take any unnecessary risks when it came to them. And though Wolfram would hardly listen in those situations, Yuuri would just silently, though disappointedly, obey whatever he was told. He found it incredibly annoying, and knew the only way to get Yuuri to go along with him was if there were no adult figures around.

"Yeah..." Wolfram laughed. "Did you see his face? That was perfect!" Seeming to realize what he was saying, Wolfram flushed. "But I still could have handled it on my own."

Yuuri blinks at him before grinning. "Are you sure? To me it just seemed like you were getting angry. We could have been there for hours."

Wolfram glares at him, his face turning red, as he growls out, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Yuuri looks him over. "Don't be embarrassed. You know you get angry easily. You would have spent all day yelling and arguing with him."

"I'm not embarrassed!" Wolfram defended.

"Then why are you blushing?" Yuuri asked, confused.

He blushes harder, then growls when Yuuri starts to laugh. "You better not be laughing at me, Wimp!" He snaps at him, anger quickly replacing his embarrassment.

Yuuri put a hand over his mouth, trying to cover up his laughing. "I'm s-sorry, W-olf, I-it's just..." Yuuri was trying to say through his fits of giggles.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram said angrily, through clenched teeth. He started walking closer to Yuuri, his hands in fists. Yuuri's laughter died down, knowing right away what this meant. You really didn't want Wolfram to be angry with you. (Though, in all honesty, Yuuri was a special exception when it came to his anger. Not that he would ever admit it. And on some level, he thinks Yuuri knew it too.)

"Oh, Wolf, do-don't be angry. I'm sorry! Really!" Yuuri pleaded, his eyes widening fearfully. It's not that he thought Wolfram would hurt him or anything, but if anyone had someone looking at them like that, they would be scared too. And after Wolfram took another step towards him, face flushed with anger, Yuuri panicked.

And the next thing Wolfram knew, Yuuri was running. Just like he was running for his life. The Wimp. He knows better than to run off on his own! He remembers what almost happened the last time, his heart squeezed painfully at the thought of that day. It was probably the only time he really got punished, and he didn't care. He thought he deserved worse from what could have happened to Yuuri if their parents hadn't showed up when they did. Lets just say, swimming in a river at it's high season wasn't the highlight of his week. And that scream...

Wolfram shivers. It still gives him nightmares.

"Wimp!" Wolfram called out for him, a tad of anger seeping through. Why would Yuuri willingly run off without him, just like last time? He started chasing after him, not willing there to be a repeat of what happened before. If anyone knew how to find trouble for himself, it was Yuuri. If he didn't know how oblivious he was, Wolfram would think he was some kind of masochist. "Get back here!"

"B-but you're mad at me!" He heard Yuuri give a slight whimper as he turned slightly to glance at him. Wolfram's eyes narrowed. They were so close to the border, and what Yuuri was afraid of was his anger? The wimp really needed to sort out his priorities.

"You're just going to get lost again! Or find trouble! Either way I'll have to fix everything! As usual!" Wolfram yelled at him again.

"B-but- you ar- ahhhhhh!" All of a sudden Yuuri's whimper filled cries turned into a scream of fear. And then he was gone and a struck of terror filled inside Wolfram's body. Time felt as if it had frozen, but he didn't stop running for a second, straight towards the spot that Yuuri had disappeared from. He couldn't breath, but as soon as he reached a cliff he looked down, fearing the worst.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed the second he made it to the edge. Looking down, he saw Yuuri holding onto a branch, desperately clinging to it, only about a foot of the way down. "Yuuri," he breathed out, relief washing over him. "What's wrong with you! Why did you have to go and run off a cliff?!" Wolfram yelled at him. The fear was gone, anger quickly replacing it. He didn't want him to see how worried and scared he actually had been when he saw him disappear.

Yuuri just blinked up at him, and Wolfram could see the fear in his eyes. But as he clutched at the branch even more tightly he said, "You say that like I did it on purpose!"

Wolfram's eyes narrow, slightly annoyed. "Humph!"

"I'm sorry I scared you, Wolf. But could you please help me up now? I'm starting to slip," Yuuri asked, as he fearfully looked down.

"Don't look down!" Wolfram tells him. "Here, take my hand!" He tells him as he sticks his hand out towards him.

Yuuri reaches out for it, but then whimpers and fear and quickly pulls his hand back. "I-I can't!" Yuuri tells him, terrified.

"Yes, you can! You can't just hang there all day. Now grab my hand!" Wolfram yelled as he tried to put his hand out even farther.

"B-but..." Yuuri whimpered as tears started to fill his eyes.

"No buts! I would never let you fall!" Wolfram snapped back at Yuuri.

"Wolf-ram..." Yuuri said, a bit surprised. "B-but if something happened...you would also..."

"Then I'll just have to fall with you, won't I?" Wolfram answered. "Now, come on. Grab my hand."

Yuuri slowly reached out and grasped his hand. "Wolf..."

Wolfram squeezed his hand comfortingly in response. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, but he refused to show Yuuri how nervous and fearful he really was. So he took a deep breath before saying, "Okay. Now, on the count of three. One, two, th- ahhhhhh!"

His hands clench tightly around the hand in his, even as the sudden weight he's holding suddenly increases and threatens to pull them both over the edge. Yuuri's fearful cry of his name does nothing to help with his nerves, especially as he watches Yuuri's fingers as they slip, losing his grip on the branch. Wolfram was the only thing holding him up now. And the only thing keeping them both from tumbling over the edge. But still, Wolfram refused to let go, even as his knees shook from under him. But then Yuuri quickly grabbed Wolfram's hands that were already holding his left, causing Wolfram to grasp as he felt himself being pulled down even further.

"Yuuri, I-I can't..." He shook as he felt Yuuri slowly slowly slipping from his grasp. "I-I'm going to-ahhhh!"

Wolfram screamed as he felt himself being pulled down by the force of Yuuri's weight. And then before he had time to react, he found himself falling with Yuuri over the ledge. They both screamed together until they let out a gasp as they hit the side of the cliff. They rolled and tumbled down it letting out a few more gasps and "ugs" as they hit parts of hard cliff and a few smaller rocks that tumbled down with them. And they finally let out one last "Oof!" as they both finally landed on their stomachs right next to each other at the bottom.

Yuuri glanced up at the edge of the cliff that was only a few feet above their heads. The fog was thick enough to cover the ground below them. He put a hand to his head and groaned before biting his bottom lip and glancing at Wolfram nervously. "Ummm..." Yuuri started as he looked up to see the ledge of the 'huge cliff'. He chuckled, nervously. "I guess I wasn't actually that far from the ground was I?" he said as he nervously looked at Wolfram.

Wolfram scowled back at him, clearly unimpressed. "Wimp!" he growled out. "And did you really have to be so dramatic up there?"

Yuuri frowned in confusion as he looked at him. He blinked at him with large black eyes. Wolfram hated those eyes. Maybe his puppy dog eyes could get him out of trouble with the grown ups, but it didn't work on him. "I was dramatic? Mr. Then-I'll-just-have-to-fall-with-you."

Wolfram's cheeks tinted pink again. As true as it was when he said it, he thought the situation was much more dangerous than it obviously was. And if he knew that, there was no way he would have ever admitted such a thing. So to cover up his embarrassment, he let out a 'humph'', crossed his arms, and turned his head to the side. "That was-"

But before Wolfram had a chance to defend himself, terror and surprise shot through their bodies as smoke and heat suddenly shot up from beside them. Wolfram gave a jolt as his eyes widened, but otherwise kept his composure. Yuuri, on the other hand, let out a squeaky yelp as he jumped to hide behind Wolfram. He grabbed onto his shoulders as he shook slightly, peeking up over his shoulder to look around.

Wolfram also looked around, blinking at what was around them. This place must have been it. It definitely looked abandoned, with no one around in sight. Plus, it definitely looked inhabitable. If anything, it looked like a barren wasteland. There didn't appear to be anything to eat or drink for miles. Smoke covered the ground. It was so thick you could cut through it. Instead of luscious grass and trees like the ones in the beautiful inner city of Shin Makoku, there was only dust. And instead of Shin Makoku's crystal blue, warm skies, this territories sky looked dark and gloomy from all the smoke, fog, and dust that surrounded it. In fact, it appeared as many animals and even people have died here, if the bones that were scattered across the ground had anything to say about it.

"We're here!" Wolfram exclaimed, a happy grin spreading across his face. Wanting a better look at the territory he's heard so much about, he walks further into it. Yuuri followed him, rather timidly in Wolfram's opinion, as he he glanced around at the place nervously.

"We could get into a lot of trouble for being here..." Yuuri said, apprehensively looking around. Then more smoke and heat shoots up from next to him, spooking him as he jumps and runs up to catch up with Wolfram.

"Don't be such a wimp, Yuuri! Besides, that just makes this whole thing more exciting," Wolfram told him, while rolling his eyes at how wimpy his friend could be.

Yuuri gave him a slight glare, but it was rather unintimidating with his shaking form. He was about to respond, but suddenly a very frantic and fearful voice yelled at them from the edge of the cliff they both had tumbled down not even moments before.

"Young prince!" the annoying voice they both knew very well yelled.

"Oh, great," Wolfram stated with an exasperated sigh. He glanced up to watch as Gunter suddenly jumps down to reach them. He heard him mumbling on about 'what his parents are going to think' and 'how he's really getting too old for this'. Wolfram rolled his eyes before trying to comfort the advisor by saying, "Relax, Gunter. We're just looking around."

"Looking around!" Gunter repeats, exasperated. "Looking around he says!" A frantic Gunter starts to scream. "Look around outside of here then! Do you have any idea how dangerous this place is? We are all in very grave danger! This place-this horrible place- is where Shin Makoku keeps human prisoners with high levels of hygystu!" screeched a terrified Gunter.

"Pr-prisoners?" stuttered a terrified Yuuri, walking closer to Wolfram. He put a hand on his arm and looked at him nervously. "Wolf, don't you think-?"

"Danger?" Wolfram scoffed, interrupting Yuuri as he shrugged his hand off. "I'm not afraid of a bunch of humans! They should be afraid of us. Mazoku are the superior race," Wolfram said as he walks over to the old, abandoned building to prove his point. "Those mongrels should know better than to try and mess with us!"

"Mongrels, huh?" a quiet, velvet voice whispered into his hear. Wolfram froze, but then he heard a growl come from his other side and he lets out a whimper and runs until he's on the other side of Gunter and Yuuri.

"Oh my, now what do we have here?" said a boy with long blond hair. He was smirking as he walked closer to them. Gunter glared at them as he made sure Wolfram and Yuuri where behind him.

Another one, this one with long black hair, hummed as he looked them over. He gave a sadistic grin. "Looks like trespassers to me, Sara."

"Yes, I think you're right Nigel," Sara answered. He glanced at the third, a nervous, timid looking one. "Dorkas?"

Dorkas looks over at them and lets out a nervous laugh from where he stands before skittishly agreeing, "U-um...yes?"

Sara looks back over to them with a smirk. "Quite. Now, whatever should we do with them?"

Wolfram 'humphed' as he crossed his arms, trying to look like the superior prince he was as he puffed out his chest. "You can't do anything to me! I'm the prince!" he said as he glared up at them.

"Well, technically they can," Gunter disagreed as he nervously stepped back. "We are on their land."

"But, Gunter," Wolfram protested as he continuously glares at the three humans. "You said they're our prisoners here!"

Gunter laughed nervously at that, trying to shush him. "No, Young Prince. I didn't say prisoners. I said they were banished here."

Wolfram gives him a look. "You did not."

Gunter glares down at him. But before he has a chance to say anything they heard a ferocious growl. "Who you calling prisoners?" Nigel snarled. "We are no one's prisoners!"

"Relax, Nigel," Sara stated calmly as he places a hand on his chest. "Let's just decide on what to do with them, especially now that we know we are dealing with a prince. Not to mention, the one quivering in the back must also be the sacred double black."

Wolfram suddenly glowered at the both of them as he stepped protectively in front of Yuuri. While Yuuri just looked up at them, fear in his wide, black eyes as he grabbed onto Wolfram's arm, shaking him. When Wolfram glanced back, he saw pleading in Yuuri's eyes. Pleading for him to do something so they could go home. Wolfram all of a sudden felt very guilty. He was the reason Yuuri was in this situation.

"You're right, Sara. And anyone from that kingdom, especially the prince and double black, don't belong here," Nigel growled out in agreement with him, nodding his head.

Sara nods. Then turns to look at Dorkas with a dark glint in his eyes. "What do you think we should do with them, Dorkas? Something painful?"

"W-well, of c-c-course!" stated a very fidgety Dorkas.

"Hey. Did we order our prisoners to go?" Nigel suddenly asked as he turns to face them.

"No, of course not," Sara stated, seriousness washing over his face. "Why?"

"Cause there they go!" exclaimed an angry Nigel.

After Yuuri had turned those wide, fearful eyes on him he knew he couldn't give into his own terrors. Yuuri needed him. He needed him to get them out of here. So while the three humans were distracted, Wolfram took hold of Yuuri's hand and ran as fast they could. They were heading further and further into the abandoned territory, but Wolfram's main concern at this moment, was getting them away from those humans.

They both suddenly stopped, gasping for air as they tried to catch their breaths. He saw Yuuri glance around nervously before looking back at him. "I-I think we lost them."

"Yeah," Wolfram agreed as he looked around to confirm this. But then he paused and looked again. He looked at Yuuri in worry. "Where's Gunter?"

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Oh, I know you," Sara stated, smirking. "You're the king's stooge, aren't you?"

"Sir!" Gunter gasped, insulted. "I am the king's advisor and also the royal teacher to the young prince!"

"Yes, yes," Sara said, with an unamused roll of his eyes.

Wolfram and Yuuri panted as they went back and found Gunter cornered by the three humans, glaring daggers at them with his eyes. The look admittedly sent shivers down Wolfram's spine and it was the that he understood why his parents had Gunter of all people go with him wherever he goes. But that didn't make Wolfram feel any less guilty for being the one to put him in this position in the first place.

"Gunter!" Wolfram yelled frantically. He, miserably, had no idea what he was supposed to do. Would these humans kill him? He stole a worried glance in Yuuri's direction and his blood ran cold. Them. These humans would kill them. They had absolutely no sympathy for mazoku like them. And he knew he had very little control over his fire maryoku. He could barely protect himself, let alone Yuuri.

He needed Gunter.

"Young Prince!" Gunter yelled, for the first time the sound of worry and fear made its way into his voice."Run! Go, now!"

Wolfram froze as three pair of eyes turned to face them. He could feel Yuuri's trembling form to his right. Sara smirked as he turned around and eyed the two of them.

"Oh, King Shinou's son would be so much more fun to play with. Don't you think so Nigel?" Sara asked, his cold eyes never leaving the the royal and sacred pair.

Nigel chuckled lowly. "Yes, he definitely would be."

"Stay away from them!" Gunter growled, furiously.

Gunters fists clenched before thrusting them out to use his maryoku to fight off the humans before they would get to the children. But just as Gunter was about to use his magic, Sara reacted faster with a counter attack. His strong levels of hygystu took Gunter by surprise as he was suddenly thrown backwards and off the cliff near them.

Wolfram and Yuuri's eyes widened as they watched their teacher and babysitter get thrown aside. Yuuri gave a whimper as the humans gave sudden smirks to each other when Gunter didn't come back right away. When they took a step closer to the fallen man, Wolfram let out a gasp before yelling venomously, "Get away from him!"

The three humans froze, before two of them turned around to look at them with smirks on their faces. Nigel was the first to respond with a sarcastic remark. "Alright, but only because the prince and the double black said so," he said, mocking them.

As the three humans started advancing towards them, Yuuri started to shake as backed away and looked at Wolfram with pleading eyes. "Wolf-" he sounded as if he was about to cry he was so scared. And that's when Wolfram decided to push down his own fears. He needed to be there for Yuuri and be the strong one between the two or neither of them would make it out of this alive. Wolfram took a deep breath before grabbing Yuuri's hand and taking off, Yuuri stumbling behind him as he guided him through the smokey, ash filled abandoned territory. As they come close to a cliff, Wolfram suddenly stops as Yuuri runs into his back with an "oof".

"Wolf!" Yuuri complains through his fear.

Wolfram feels like everything is shaking, but with a glance back at Yuuri he realizes that it is himself that's shaking. He looks back to the humans running closer and closer to them and, in a panic, looks down over the edge of the cliff. A huge gorge was separating both sides of the wasteland. He paused. It was crazy, he knew. But given the choice between the two- the cliff and the humans- he would take the cliff.

He pulled Yuuri closer to him and squeezed his hand almost too tightly. He looked at Yuuri and tried to look more brave and confident than he felt. He whispered, "Trust me." And after Yuuri gave him a slight nod, Wolfram went over to the cliff and jumped- taking Yuuri with him.

All Wolfram could contemplate through the fall was Yuuri's screams, so thankfully it only lasted a few moments before they landed on a ledge right on the side of the cliff. Wolfram gives himself and Yuuri only a moment to breath before squeezing Yuuri's hand again as he pulls him to his feet. He then drags Yuuri along as they walk down the rest of the way to the bottom of the gorge. Yuuri was giving out whimpers along the way as he stumbled over rocks. Wolfram knew he couldn't let Yuuri see how scared he really was. He should never have came here. He should have never brought Yuuri here.

Once they reached the bottom they went to the other side of the gorge. Wolfram took a deep breath and turned to Yuuri. "We have to climb up the side. I can't carry you up all the way. Can you climb up yourself?"

He saw as Yuuri looked up at the tall cliff fearfully before turning his head back towards him and nodding slightly. Wolfram gave his hand one last squeeze before starting to climb. "We have to hurry!" Wolfram urged him as they made their way up the side of the cliff and Wolfram saw that the humans weren't too far behind them, laughing and grinning maniacally.

"Wolfram!"

Yuuri's scream cut right through him as he looked down to find Yuuri hanging on the side by only his hands as his feet struggled to find a place to hold on. His eyes widened as he saw the humans were only a few feet from his best friend that was currently dangling off the side. And suddenly, for a moment, he felt his fear slip away as he climbed back down quickly towards Yuuri. Anger and protectiveness filled him as he got closer. And when the black haired man reached out to grab him Wolfram growled and suddenly, in a fit of rage, his fire burst out of him and straight at Nigel before he had a chance to hurt Yuuri.

Wolfram relaxed slightly when Yuuri finally got his grip back and was able to start climbing again. They both climbed to the top as fast as they could as they heard the snarls coming from his burned victims below them. Once they were at the top Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's arm and dragged him into a nearby cave, determined to keep him as far away from the humans as he possibly could. They slowed to a stop as they made it to the end of the cave, gasping as they tried to catch their breaths. Wolfram looked all around him for another direction to run, but fearfully found that there wasn't one.

Wolfram was terrified and he didn't know what to do. He should never have came here. He thought he would be able to prove himself. Not only to his father, but to himself as well. Oh, how foolish he had been-

Low chuckles where suddenly heard behind him and Wolfram's eyes narrowed as he tried to bury the fear he felt. Yuuri's shaking form reminded him that he has to keep himself together, for both of their sakes. So he grabbed Yuuri's arm as he pulled him behind him protectively. Wolfram told himself he only did this because Yuuri couldn't protect himself, not that there was much he could do either. But he was the one to get them both into this mess.

Wolfram knew that the only thing that could potentially save them was his fire maryoku. But he only used it on accident before. And when he practiced it before he could only use it in spurts. He was never able to quite figure it out. His father said he was still young and it would come with time. It was tied to his emotions which was why it came out in spurts so often. But that didn't help him now. When he needed it.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the fire maryoku he knows exists inside of him. The fire that he was born with. But when he tried to push it out, only a small flame escaped through, leaving Wolfram breathless. He couldn't help but flush when the humans suddenly burst out laughing at his attempt.

"That's it?" Nigel spoke through a snicker. "What kind of maryoku was that? And he's supposed to be a prince. How pathetic."

Sara chuckles, smirking also. "Yes, he's not the fierce prince I was expecting. Especially not from King Shinou's son. It must be sad that he can't live up to that, isn't it? If I didn't know better, I would never guess he was his son in the first place."

Wolfram started to shake as anger filled him. His eyes glazed over dangerously. How dare these...these...filthy humans say these things about him? Those...disgusting...

Wolfram growled as he could feel his maryoku swirling inside of him. He needed to prove that they were wrong. He wanted to burn them. He was just so angry.

"Oh, he's going to try again. Come on, let's see you be a disappointment again," Nigel said in a fake cooing voice.

Wolfram's fists clenched. And before he knew it they were surrounded by fire. The human eyes widened, shock apparent on their faces. Wolfram's fists unclench in surprise as he looked around him in shock. He didn't do that. Did he?

Then King Shinou burst in, sword in hand, as flames grew and grew around them. There was nowhere left for the three humans to go, as their eyes widened in fear as they stared into the eyes of the furious, snarling king as he cornered them. Shinou glared at them as they cowered together in the corner. There was no doubt of the lengths King Shinou would go to protect his son, and what he would to those would dare even think of harming him.

"If you ever come near my son again..." Shinou started to threaten them.

Sara was the first to speak. Using a feigned calm voice, despite the evident fear in his eyes. "Oh, this is your son King Shinou? We... we didn't know. If we did we never would have even spoken to him. Would we have Nigel?"

Nigel shakes his head in fear as he responds shakily, "Of course we w-wouldn't have, right Dorkas?"

Dorkas shrank even further behind the other two and then snapped out of his fear as he looked towards the others, realizing that they were speaking to him. He hesitated nervously as they all stared at him, not having followed the conversation up to this point. Nigel elbowed him in the side, making him yelp in surprise. Then he turned back to the king in fear.

He chuckled nervously, "U-um...yes?"

Shinou's eyes narrowed angrily and all of a sudden the fire maryoku around them starts to close in on them, before being shot directly at them. The three humans scream in fear before running away as fast as they could, tripping over themselves as they went. Shinou glares after them, not yet turning to face the two cowering children behind him.

Gunter pushes the two children forward, willing them to face whatever consequences are waiting for them. But that's not what Wolfram was afraid of. He gulps before walking towards his father.

"Dad, I-"

"You deliberately disobeyed me," Shinou's cold voice cut him off, effectively silencing him. He glowered down at his son in disappointment. Wolfram's eyes shifted downwards, ashamed. That's what he was afraid of.

"Let's go home."

Wolfram continued to stare at the ground as he followed his father. Yuuri looked at him in worry, but Wolfram avoided his eyes. He saw Yuuri frown out of the corner of his eye as he came closer to him.

"I thought you were very brave, Wolf."

As much as Wolfram appreciated the effort, Yuuri wasn't the one he wanted to hear those words from.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Wolfram, Shinou, Yuuri, and Gunter were all walking back to Blood Pledge Castle in a dead silence. And the more that silence dragged on the more Wolfram feared it when his father would stop and start talking to him. He couldn't even begin to imagine the things he would say and yet he still flinched at the thought. Yuuri was walking slightly behind him and would send him worried glances every so often. But Wolfram ignored him.

Suddenly, the king stopped and the others froze in their spots as well. Their focus was solely on the king as they waited nervously for what he was going to do next.

"Gunter," King Shinou addresses in a stern voice. Gunter looks at his king intently. "Take Yuuri home. I have to teach my son a lesson."

Gunter nods hesitantly. "Yes, Sire."

He walks back towards the two children as they both shook furiously where they stood. Wolfram didn't want to be left alone, but he reasoned that he pulled Yuuri into enough for one day. Besides, Mama Miko was probably worried. He flinched when he realized that was also his fault.

"Come with me, Sacred Double Black," Gunter states, calmly. He then glances over at Wolfram and sighs. "And Little Prince Brat? Good luck."

Gunter starts walking away, expecting Yuuri to start following him. He hesitates a moment before sending one last worried glance in Wolfram's direction. Then he slowly starts following Gunter's retreating form back home.

._._._._._.

Yuuri couldn't help but worry about Wolfram. He hoped his father didn't give him too much of a hard time. His father's opinion of him had always been more important to him than anyone else's. And Yuuri knows how much he hates it when he can't seem to 'live up to the expectations of being the king's son'. Yuuri thinks this is ridiculous, of course. In his opinion anyway, there wasn't another person besides Wolfram who could actually live up to those expectations. And he proved that every second he was with Yuuri. He smiled at the thought. Wolfram was brave, and loyal, and he protected him. There were reasons Yuuri considered him his best friend. And even if Wolfram could be insecure, which most people didn't know and Wolfram would never admit to, Yuuri knew that there was no reason for him to be. Even if there was no one else who saw it. Yuuri would know. And he wouldn't be surprised when Wolfram grew up to be the best king Shin Makoku's ever had. So he hoped Wolfram didn't take what those humans said too seriously. So what if Wolfram couldn't use his maryoku very well yet? He was still young, he had a lot of time to learn how to control it. And besides, when he did use it, while he was protecting him, he proved just how powerful he actually is. And all the potential he has for being a great king of Shin Makoku. And if anything, Wolfram had proved himself today. Because they both made it out safely. Yuuri wouldn't have been able to have done that on his own. And Wolfram had to protect both of them.

So, in Yuuri's most humble and unbiased opinion, Wolfram is capable of surpassing those expectations of being the king's son. And he planned to make sure Wolfram was aware of this. Because, he may be a Wimp at times, but Wolfram has had his ridiculous moments too.

As soon as Gunter and Yuuri made it back to Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri heard a squeal and he was then engulfed in a tight embrace and being lifted into the air.

"Oh, Yuu-chan! Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried mama has been?" Lady Miko squealed as she squeezed her son to death.

"Mama!" Yuuri gasped as he tried to push himself away from her. "You're hurting me!"

Miko's arms don't loosen their grip at all. She catches the eyes of Gunter and asks him seriously. "Gunter? Where has he been?"

"The young double black and the prince went to the abandoned territory, Lady Miko," Gunter answered the lady's questioned.

Yuuri flinched, knowing his mother wouldn't react so well to that. And Gunter hadn't tried ease into it at all. He just said it so bluntly.

"What?! Is this true, Yuu-chan?" Miko asks her son fearfully. And then she continues to scold him. "Don't you ever go to such a horrible place again! Mama forbids it! She doesn't ever want to see her baby hurt, okay?"

"Yes, Mama," Yuuri responded, guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Yuu-chan. It's okay," Lady Miko answered smiling down at her son. "I'm just glad you're alright!"

She holds him to her chest tighter.

Yuuri groans. And then starts to complain, "I'm fine, mama! Let me go! I can't breathe!"

Miko sighs and then puts her son down, pouting. "Fine. Just go to your room now. I mean it, Yuu-chan. Nowhere else tonight."

Yuuri nodded his head. His face the very picture of innocence before taking off towards his room.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Wolfram," Shinuo spoke sternly, calling him over.

He flinched at the sound of his father's voice as he takes his eyes away from the place where Yuuri walked away and glances towards his father. He still had his back facing him and Wolfram braced himself for seeing the disappointment etched into his father's face and laced in his voice. He slowly walked towards his father with his head bent down in shame.

Once he reached his father, he braced himself as he looked up at him slowly. Shinou closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then finally returned his son's gaze.

"Wolfram, I'm very disappointed in you," Shinuo told him, lowly.

"I know," Wolfram answered, sighing as he lowered his head.

"You could have been killed! Not to mention you brought Yuuri into a dangerous situation right along with you. What would you have done if something happened to him?" Shinou scolded angrily, his eyes narrowed down at him.

Wolfram opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. What would he have done? Wolfram didn't even want to imagine that happening. Instead he shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

"I just wanted to be brave like you," Wolfram answered in a strangled voice.

Shinou's expression suddenly softened at Wolfram's answer. He sighs and states in a much calmer voice, "I'm only brave when I need to be. And that doesn't mean that you should go looking for trouble."

Wolfram looks up at him and says despairingly, "But you're not scared of anything."

Shinou smiles down at him slightly and then shakes his head. "You are wrong about that. I was even scared today."

Wolfram blinks at him in confusion, before asking curiously, "You were?"

Shinou bends down on his knee, closer to Wolfram, and nods. He Whispers, "I thought I might lose you."

Wolfram frowns as he thinks about this, feeling touched like he always does when his father comments on how much he cares about him. Then he smiles as he thinks about the abandoned territory. "Oh. I guess even kings can get scared sometimes, huh?"

Shinou smiles and nods. "Yes, even kings can get scared."

Wolfram smirks at him, "But you know what? I think those humans were even more afraid."

Shinou barks out a laugh. Grabbing Wolfram to him and ruffling his hair. Then he says teasingly, "That's because no one messes with your dad!"

Wolfram laughs along with his dad. A lot happier now than he was moments ago, the seriousness of the conversation turning much more lighthearted. He smiles up at his dad as he finds himself sitting in his lap. He hugs his father's arms to him tighter as he asks him, "We're always going to be together, aren't we dad?"

He feels his father's arms tighten around him, his lips pursed in thought. Wolfram glances up at him in worry, wondering why his father was hesitating with his answer.

"Wolfram, I'm going to tell you something my father told me. Look at the stars. All the Great Kings of the past look down on us from them. So whenever you need guidance, they will be there for you. And so will I," King Shinou explains wisely as he and Wolfram stare up at the stars.

Wolfram may not have known exactly what his father had meant at the time, but he did know that those were words he would never forget.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Wolfram had just gotten back to his room and was getting ready for bed when he heard a knocking sound. Then a whispered, "Wolf? Are you back yet? Wolf?"

Wolfram realized it was Yuuri's voice and went straight towards a corner of the room were a side table was standing. He pushed it out of the way and found a door. He smiled when he thought back to the day him and Yuuri had first found this door. His parents weren't aware of it, or at least unaware that Wolfram knew about, because it was hidden by the wallpaper of the room. When him and Yuuri had first realized it was a door they had been so excited to find a secret room right in his bedroom! But that wasn't the only surprise, they quickly realized as they found another door that led through a tunnel underneath the castle. And as far as Wolfram was aware, they were the only two who knew about it. So it quickly became their way of seeing each other after bedtime, as Yuuri continuously snuck his way into Wolfram's room, to the exasperation of their parents. It would also be used by Wolfram to sneak out, to the confusion of his parents. To this day, his parents still don't understand how Wolfram is able to get out of his room. Especially since they have guards at his door sometimes.

Wolfram enters the secret room and removes the carpet covering the secret passage.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked as he looked down into it.

Yuuri smiled up at him and responded, "Hey, Wolf!"

Yuuri raised his hand, silently asking for help out of the secret passage. Wolfram takes it and pulls him out towards him. Then looks at him curiously.

"What are you doing here, Yuuri?"

"I...I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Wolf," Yuuri said in a soft voice.

Wolfram frowns at him, before responding, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Yuuri looks him over, like he's trying to decipher if Wolfram was lying to him or not. Then his face softens as he responds lightly, "I just know how you are when you feel that you've disappointed your father."

Wolframs eyes narrow as he glares at him. He got enough of that from those humans. He doesn't need it from Yuuri too. Because if Yuuri of all people thought so- "So you think I'm just a disappointment too, do you?"

Yuuri's eyes widen in surprise as he shakes his head frantically. "No! Of course not. I said when you think you are. I don't think you have a reason to feel that way. You are the strongest person I know. And I don't think anyone besides you could be a better prince and son of King Shinou." Yuuri flushes and looks down. "I mean, I at least wouldn't know what to do without you."

Yuuri was smiling warmly at him, if not a bit embarrassingly, and Wolfram was at a loss for words.

"You...do?" Wolfram asked him a in a hesitant, soft tone.

Yuuri's smile becomes bright as he realized he said something good. Then, he nods his head frantically. "Of course I do! Even today... Well, you were the one to save my life today, Wolf. You protected me..."

Shame passes over Wolfram as he shakes his head in disagreement. "I was the reason you were there in the first place..."

"I agreed to go..." Yuuri starts before Wolfram interrupts him.

"So? You could have gotten hurt...and it would have been my fault."

Yuuri rolls his eyes at him. "Don't be stupid, Wolf."

"What?" Wolfram hisses and then glares at him. How dare Yuuri call him stupid! He was trying to apologize...in his own way.

Yuuri cowers a bit, before shaking his head and grabbing onto Wolfram's shirt. He smiles reassuringly. "No, I mean...it's not your job to protect me, Wolfram. I..."

"Yes it is! You're my best friend...and if something happened to you because of me..." Wolfram trailed off. Why can't Yuuri just get this? He knows that Wolfram is terrible at this sort of thing. "I-I'm just sorry, okay?"

Wolfram closes his eyes tightly, not wanting to see Yuuri's reaction to his apology. He really wishes he could be anywhere but here, since apologizing wasn't usually something he was very good at since he rarely ever did. There wasn't much Yuuri was better at than him, but he would at least give the Wimp this one thing. Probably anything having to do with being kind to people honestly, but Wolfram didn't exactly pride himself in that anyways.

His eyes snap open, though, when he feels something slam into him. He blinks at the double black in surprise when he finds Yuuri with his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He hesitantly puts his hands on Yuuri's back and looks at him in confusion. But Yuuri has his face pressed into his shoulder, so he doesn't notice.

"It's okay, Wolf. It wasn't your fault. And I'm okay, anyways," Yuuri whispered.

Wolfram starts flushing suddenly, trying with all his might to hold back an embarrassed (and undignified) squeak. Then he quickly pushes Yuuri away from him. He usually doesn't show much physical affection towards Yuuri unless he was the one comforting him. Not the other way around! He decides to quickly change the subject.

"Wimp. Are you sleeping over or what?"

Yuuri smiles brightly at him, like he fully understands what Wolfram was trying to do. Then he nods. They both quickly put the carpet back over the secret passage and left the secret room, pushing the small side table in front of the door before jumping into Wolfram's bed. Yuuri snuggled right in like he's done countless times before.

"I'm going to get into trouble for this," Yuuri mused, through a yawn. "Mama told me not to leave my room tonight."

Wolfram rolls his eyes at the thought. "Yeah, right. Mama Miko never punishes you, Yuuri."

Yuuri huffs. "Okay, maybe I won't. But it's not like your parents ever punish you either."

"Of course not. I'm the prince. I can get out of anything," Wolfram states, his nose stuck in the air with an air of superiority.

Yuuri lets out a laugh and Wolfram smiles at the sound. He would never admit it, but he was happy Yuuri came to visit him tonight. He really did know how to make him feel better.


	6. Long Live the King!

Wolfram woke up the next day to a knock at his door. He lifted his head off the pillow and rubbed his eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Wolfram, it's me. Can I come in?"

Wolfram's face brightens considerably, "Uncle Adelbert! You can come in."

Adelbert opens the door and walks inside. He frowns at the sight in front of him, "Wolfram, was Yuuri allowed to spend the night with you?"

Wolfram's eyes widened as he looked down at the sleeping double black laying next to him. He looks back over at his uncle with a guilty expression on his face.

"W-well, not exactly..."

Adelbert rolls his eyes at him, "You always know how to break the rules, don't you? I'm assuming your parents wouldn't be that thrilled about this, hmmm?" The panicked expression on the princes face was confirmation enough. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I just meant that after what happened last night, I thought you would be a bit more cautious of breaking the rules."

Wolfram pales, "After last night...?"

His uncle nods, "Yes, your little run in with the humans in the abandoned territory."

Wolfram flushes and looks down, "Oh. You heard about that, huh?"

Adelbert smiles at him gently, "Oh, Wolfram, everybody's heard about that."

Wolfram looks away in shame, "They have?"

Adelbert nods, "Yes, but that's not why I'm here. I have a surprise for you."

Wolfram brightens again and asks excitedly, "Really?! What is it?"

Adelbert chuckles at his nephews excitement, "Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Wolfram grins a bit cheekily, "But if you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

Adelbert laughs again, "You really are a sneaky boy, aren't you? But I'm afraid I have to say no. This isn't just a surprise for you...but your father as well. It's sort of a...father-son...thing." He said with a slight roll of his eyes, "So? Are you coming?"

Wolfram nods excitedly, and then hesitantly glances down at Yuuri, "Um. Can you just give me a minute?"

Adelbert nods, "Meet me outside at the front of the castle when you are ready."

Wolfram nods back, "Ok. I'll be there soon."

Adelbert leaves, closing the door on his way out. Wolfram sighs and smiles as he tries to guess what his uncle has as a surprise for him and his father. He looks down at the still sleeping double black next to him and starts to shake him gently to wake him.

"Yuuri...wake up. It's morning."

Black eyes fluttered open to stare at him and he rubs his eyes to wake them up and then he blinks up at the prince who's staring down at him.

For some reason, Wolfram starts to feel his cheeks turn warm. He shakes his head and turns it away as he gets out of his bed and walks towards the dresser to take his clothes out to get dressed.

"Yuuri, my uncle came and told me he has a surprise for me and my dad today. So I have to go meet him right now."

Yuuri frowns slightly as he sits up and stares at Wolfram's back, "Oh..."

Wolfram turns back around to look at him, clothes in hand, "What? What is it?"

Yuuri shakes his head, "Nothing...I was just hoping we could..." Yuuri shakes his head again, "Nevermind. It's fine. You should go with your uncle."

Wolfram quickly gets dressed in his clothes as he responds, "I'm sure it won't take that long. Once I get back, then we can do something." He smirks up at him slightly as he rubbed his hands over his shirt to flatten any wrinkles, "Though, we should probably avoid doing anything too adventurous. At least for a while."

Yuuri smiles back at him, "Yeah that's probably a good idea." Wolfram nodded back at him as he walks over towards the door to his bedroom. Yuuri sighs before he says, "Bye, Wolf. Have fun with your uncle. I'll see you later..."

Wolfram pauses at the door as he looks back towards Yuuri, who's still sitting in his bed, "Bye, Yuuri. And just remember to leave before the maid comes to clean my room," Wolfram rolls his eyes, "You know Gisela will run straight to my parents. It's nine right now and she comes to clean everyday at ten."

Yuuri nods, "I remember. Don't worry." Yuuri hesitates, "We...will do something later?"

Wolfram smiles at him and nods, "I promise. When I get back, we'll explore the castle again. There are so many secret passageways and rooms in this place that I'm sure we haven't found them all yet."

Yuuri brightens, "Great! I'll be waiting, then."

Wolfram sends him back one more smile before opening the door and leaving his room. Once the door closes, Yuuri's smile turns into a frown. He can't explain it, but for some reason he has a really bad feeling. He had this feeling that he should have begged Wolfram to stay here with him. But that would have been just ridiculous.

Especially since a lot of people say that the 'sacred double blacks' have some sort of sixth sense. Or some even go as far as to use the word 'psychic'. Yuuri finds this completely absurd as well. He has never experienced anything remotely psychic before, though this feeling came pretty close. But that's also why this feeling is also completely absurd, because he isn't psychic and he doesn't have a 'sixth sense' either.

Yuuri shakes his head. It's probably best to just brush the feeling off. So that is what Yuuri does as he quickly gets out of bed, gets dressed, and leaves Wolfram's room. All before the maid shows up. All he has to do is go back to his room before his mom realizes he's gone.

Then find something to distract himself from the horrible feeling until Wolfram comes back and they can go wander the castle.

Just like Wolfram promised him.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Uncle Adelbert! Can't you just tell me what the surprise is? And where are we going?" Wolfram asked. And it wasn't in a whiny voice either thank-you-very-much.

Adelbert rolls his eyes as he fights back the urge to glare at his impatient nephew. All he has been doing since they left was whine, complain, and whine some more.

The prince definitely lived up to his title and nickname to those who worked in the castle. Wolfram really was a little prince brat.

Though, Adelbert was sure he could think of a better nickname than that. In his opinion, brat is a lot nicer term for what Wolfram really is. And he was sure there was a better word for the nuisance than simply brat.

"We've been over this, Wolfram. It's a surprise," Adelbert tells him again for what feels like the thousandth time. They are deep in the woods at this time, far away from the castle.

Wolfram frowns as he looks around. What could his uncle possibly have as a surprise for him way out here?

Suddenly, Adelbert stops and turns to face him.

"Now, Wolfram, like I said, this is a surprise for you and your father. So, I need you to stay here while I go and get him. Alright?"

Adelbert starts to leave until Wolfram runs up to him, "I'll go with you!"

Adelbert turns around quickly, "No!"

Wolfram's eyes widened as he freezes. He looks up at his uncle and blinks at him in bemusement. His uncle had never blurted things or yelled very much. In fact, he has been acting pretty strangely today. Wolfram didn't understand what was going on with his uncle.

Adelbert shakes his head and then smiles, albeit a bit forcibly, down at Wolfram, "I mean...why don't you just stay here and wait for me? I won't be gone long." He notices Wolfram frown and then wraps his arm around Wolfram's shoulder as he adds, "And between you and me, you might want to work on that little fire of yours a little more, hmmm?"

Wolfram frowns again as he realizes what his uncle was getting at, "Oh...okay..."

Adelbert nods, satisfied, "There's a good boy. Now, I will be back with your father in just a few minutes."

Wolfram nods as he watches his uncle leave and then sighs to himself. Wolfram glares at the ground, "Little fire, hmph!"

He looks down at his hands. He knows his maryoku should be a lot stronger. He wishes it was. His parents tell him it's only because he's so young. When he gets older and his body gets stronger it will be a lot easier for him to hold and control his magic.

He still wishes he was stronger now, however.

Wolfram closes his eyes as he feels the magic surge through his body. He tried to aim it through to his arm, to his hand, and then through his fingertips. He looks in front of him, deep in concentration as he pulls his hand back. He then pushes his hand forward to throw a...

Flame. That barely went three feet in front of him.

Wolfram glares at the flame as it dissipates in the air. Why can't he just do it? His father tells him that fire Mazoku's need to be very passionate, otherwise their magick doesn't work. Their fire feeds off of strong emotions. The easiest being anger.

But Wolfram is very passionate! And he does have strong emotions! Just ask anyone that lives in the castle! So why doesn't it work for him? It never works!

Wolfram pauses. But that isn't true, is it? It did work once. His magick once bursted out of him like it never had before. And he barely even tried. He didn't need to close his eyes and concentrate and think about it. It just happened.

When he saved Yuuri from the humans back in the abandoned territory. Wolfram supposes that he's never felt emotions as strong as he did in that moment. But he couldn't be expected to feel emotions like that all the time, could he? But then again, it wasn't just feeling such intense emotions. He was feeling so many all at once, too. He felt anger, hate, and though he would never admit it out loud, fear.

But his father didn't have to feel all those things when he used his fire. Or maybe...

Maybe it isn't all about the emotions that you feel...but what causes them. His father doesn't need to feel such intense emotions in every instant that he uses his maryoku. He doesn't feel all those things towards specific people that he uses his maryoku on. The last time was because of him; his father wanted to protect him. But all those other times...his father does it to protect Shin Makoku. His family. Everything he cares about. Those protective feelings he has, as well as the hate and anger he feels towards anything that ends up threatening those things...

That's his fathers fire. That's how he produces his fire.

And if that's the case...Yuuri was one of those things that causes intense emotions in him. Yuuri is his best friend and that makes him important to him. So when Yuuri was threatened, that caused him to be able to use his fire.

So, he must be the same as his father. He can use his fire when he wants to protect something or someone that's important to him.

Wolfram takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Things or people that are important to him...

He just needs to hold onto those things and then he should be able to use his magick.

Wolfram pulls his hand back.

This time he is surrounded in fire. A smile forms on Wolfram's lips. He finally did it!

Wolfram tries not to think too hard on why Yuuri was the first thing that came to his mind.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Sire, I just thought I should inform you that people have noticed some assassins lurking about in the forest. I have already informed everyone I could find. And they are informing others as well."

Shinou frowns, "That's a bit odd. They don't usually come this close to the castle. They usually wait until someone leaves the castle to try any assassination attempts."

Shinou turns his head to the sound of someone yelling his name. He frowns as Adelbert comes running towards him, looking panicked.

"Shinou! Is it true there's assassins in the forest?" Adelbert ran towards him as he asked him in a frantic manner.

Shinou frowns, "Yes, that's what Gunter was just-"

"I saw Wolfram walk in there this morning! If I had any idea that-!"

Shinou's eyes widened as panic filled him, "Wolfram?!"

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Wolfram hums to himself, way too proud of himself for being able to produce such a massive fire.

He couldn't wait to show Yuuri when he got home.

All of a sudden a cracking sound is heard from behind him. Wolfram jumps as he turns around quickly.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Uncle Adalbert? Dad?" Wolfram called out.

He received no answer.

Fear started to fill Wolfram as he looked back and forth. Was someone there? Or was he just hearing things?

Then something rushed passed him so fast the wind knocked him over. Wolfram gasped as he hit the ground and then quickly picks himself up off the ground. He looks over and his eyes widen and his heart stops.

There is an arrow in the tree.

An arrow that was aimed at him.

He turns around and looks through every inch of the forest that he can see. But he see's no one. Wolfram takes a couple steps backwards as he see's another arrow coming straight for him. From the tree tops.

Wolfram takes off as fast as his legs can carry him. He looks up as his eyes search everywhere the can.

Their in the trees. Their in the trees. Wolfram kept repeating to himself.

Where are they? Wolfram can't see them. Maybe they left? Another arrow comes after him from his right side.

Okay. So they didn't.

Wolfram wants to cry. How is he supposed to get out of this? Where was Adelbert? Where was his dad? He just wants to be home right now. Exploring the castle with Yuuri. Just like he promised. He just doesn't want to be here.

Wolfram quickly runs up and hides inside part of a tree that is hollow on the inside. An arrow hits the tree and Wolfram gasps as part of it comes through right next to his head. He puts a hand over his mouth to help keep himself quiet.

There's silence on the outside. Until...

"Wolfram?!"

Wolfram's eyes widen as tears prickle from them. It's his dad!

Wolfram sticks his head out from the tree and calls, "Dad!"

Wolfram glances around in every direction until he finally spots his dad running towards him.

"Wolfram!" Shinou gasps as he finds himself in front of his son. He quickly drops down and pulls him out of the tree as he squeezes him as hard as he could, "Wolfram! Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?"

Wolfram buries his face into his father's neck as tears fall from his eyes, "I'm okay."

Shinou sighs in relief, but before he gets a chance to respond, another arrow is shot to the left side of them. Shinou's eyes widen as he reflexively takes hold of Wolfram and starts running. He quickly jumps behind a tree and pulls out his sword.

He sets Wolfram down and pushes him into the brush.

"Wolfram stay here."

Wolfram's eyes widen, "But-!"

Shinou gives his son a stern look, "Listen to me, Wolfram."

Wolfram gulps as he watched his father run away from him. He pulls his knees towards his chest and starts rocking himself back and forth.

Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay. Wolfram kept repeating to himself.

It has to be.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Shinou kept running.

He had to lead them away from Wolfram. He had to. That was the most important thing.

"Guh!" Shinou yelled in pain as an arrow split through his left arm. His other hand quickly goes up to grab at his injured arm as he grits his teeth in pain. He looks down at his arm.

Not good, not good. He kept repeating to himself.

There's too much blood. He's bleeding too fast. Shinou takes deep, shallow breaths as the thick, warm liquid spills out of his arm.

He glances up into the treetops to see if he can spot one of the assassins. He takes a couple more deep breaths as he pulls up his right hand, ready to use his maryoku the second he spots a target.

Slight shuffling of leaves to his right. There.

Shinou sends his fire in that direction, surrounding himself in flames.

Arrows start firing towards him.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Wolfram can't help but have a nervous, sickening feeling fill up in his stomach. His dad has been gone for too long. Or at least it feels that way. He doesn't really know how long it has been. But still, it has been longer than he's comfortable with.

He looks around. Looks and hears for anything to suggest where his father was. And if he was okay. That's when he sees a bright light a ways in front of him. In the sky.

Fire.

"Dad," Wolfram whispers, a smile forming at the corners of his lips. His dad is okay! And he can't stay here any longer. He has to go find him! No matter what his dad told him! He needs to go find him...

So, Wolfram heads towards the direction he saw his fathers fire. He's going to be fine. His fathers going to be fine. And before they know it, they're both going to be back home. Safe and sound.

At least that's what Wolfram hoped.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Shinou groaned as another arrow pierced it's way into his stomach and he fell to the ground hard. His strength was leaving him. And blood-too much blood-was dripping all over his body. The thick, red liquid was forming a puddle below him.

Shinou tries to stand, but pain and dizziness quickly takes over and falls back down with a cry of pain. What is he supposed to do? He can't leave Wolfram alone. That's the only important thing right now.

Wolfram. Wolfram. Wolfram.

The name kept repeating in Shinou's mind as tears started to form in his eyes. Both at his thoughts and of the pain enclosing him. He coughs as he starts losing his strength to stand. He freezes as he hears foot steps walking closer to him.

Shinou glances up and relaxes slightly at who he sees.

"Adelbert," Shinou whispers in relief. "My brother. I need your help."

Adelbert just stands above him until a cruel smirk makes his way onto his lips. He bends down and whispers one thing into his brothers ear. Shinou's eyes widened in shock as he stares up at his brother. Hurt and betrayal filled in them.

The other assassins quickly surrounded them. One of the men quickly stepped forward, pulling his bow and arrow up.

That's when the last shot was fired. And Adelbert's whispered words to his brother the last thing king Shinou heard.

"Long live the king."

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Wolfram runs as quickly as he can to get to his father. Smoke starts to surround him. He coughs as it makes it's way into his lungs. He walks slowly into this other part of the forest. His father burned everything. There's no more leaves or grass in sight. Just dirt and the bare trees are surrounding him. A smokey, burned smell is the only thing left in the air.

But this isn't what worries him. It's way too quiet. He should be able to hear something. But he doesn't. There's nothing but a dead silence.

He coughs again before looking in every direction and then finally calling out to him, "Dad!"

Nothing.

"Dad! Where are you?! Dad?!"

A panic starts to fill him as he hears no answer. Nothing. Wolfram runs deeper into the dead part of the forest looking for something. Anything. Something to prove his father is perfectly fine.

"Dad!" Wolfram calls out again, "Da-!"

There. A slight relief fills him as he sees a form lying on the ground a bit away from him.

Wolfram cuts through the smoke and tries to make his way to his father. He has to get to him. They both have to go home. He needs to go home.

He wants more than anything to see his mother.

...and Yuuri. He just wants everything to go back to normal.

Once he reaches his father he pushes his hands against his back.

"Dad! Come on! We need to get home!" Wolfram gasps out as tears creep his way into his eyes. His father wasn't responding. Why wasn't he responding? It was almost as if-

No! No, no, no. That just can't be it.

Tears burst out of Wolfram's eyes as he screams, "Someone help me! Please! Anybody!"

Wolfram couldn't stop the screaming or the tears. He just couldn't believe this was happening. It couldn't be happening. He didn't believe it.

It just couldn't be true. His father couldn't be-

"Wolfram," came a shocked voice. "What have you done?"

Wolfram quickly jumps away from his father, his cheeks stained with tears. He cries even harder as he sees his uncle. How is he supposed to explain this?

"I-I didn't mean...it was was an accident. I-I..." Wolfram gasped out.

Adelbert walks over and bends down to pull his nephew into his arms, "Oh, of course you didn't. No one means for these things to happen." He pulls Wolfram away slightly to look into his eyes, "But the king is dead. And he would still be alive if it wasn't for you."

More tears filled Wolfram's eyes as he presses his face into his uncle's arm.

"Oh!" Adelbert gasps and Wolfram looks up at him again, "What will your mother think? Or even that little friend of yours, Yuuri?"

Wolfram freezes in shock. He didn't want to know the answers to those questions.

"I-I...what am I supposed to do?" He asks his uncle, as more tears stream down his red flushed cheeks.

"Run away," Adelbert tells him. "Run away and don't return, Wolfram."

Wolfram backs away from him slowly. Run away? And go where? But his uncle was right. How could he stay here? After what he did...

It's unforgivable.

So he runs. And he didn't look back. Though, if he did stop and look, he would have seen the humans walking up from the abandoned territory.

And then his uncles command, "Kill him."

Wolfram slows down as his throat starts to burn from all his heavy panting. He looks back as he hears footsteps coming after him.

It's those barbaric humans!

He quickly runs through the woods as fast as he can. Where should he go? How is he supposed to get away from them? Why are they even here?

As Wolfram runs he trips and falls.

"Oof!" Wolfram gasps as he hits the ground. He lifts himself up and onto his knees. As he looks in front of him he's filled with even more panic. It's a drop off! What is he supposed to do now?

Wolfram looks back and stands up quickly. The humans are catching up to him! He looks back and forth between the two evils. Wolfram takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and then jumps. He rolls against the side of the cliff until he make it to the bottom. There he finds brush with very sharp ends. He looks up and, to his horror, the humans are jumping off after him! He crawls as quickly as he can through the brush, careful not to touch any of the pointy ends of it.

Saralegui, Raven, and Dorkas stop just above the brush, standing above the edge.

Sara glares at Raven, "He's getting away! Why aren't you going to go get him?!"

Raven glares back at him, "I'm not going in there! If you're so worried, why don't you go after him!"

Sara grits his teeth, "Adelbert isn't going to be happy about this! What is he going to say when we go back and tell him he got away?"

Raven scoffs, "Who said we even have to tell him? I mean, do you really think the kid is going to survive out there anyway?"

Sara looks at him thoughtfully, "That's true. And if he does ever come back, we can always just kill him then."

Raven smirks, "Exactly. So. Are we all in agreement?"

Sara nods.

"Dorkas?" Raven asks.

Dorkas jumps at his name and then nods his head fiercely, "Y-yes!"

"Good," Raven nods, satisfied. "Do you hear that, kid?! If you ever come back, we will kill you!"

The sadistic laughing of the humans is the only sound Wolfram hears as he runs as far as he can out of Shin Makoku.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri's bad feeling hadn't gone away. Actually, it just seemed to get stronger as the day went on. And it was confirmed that Yuuri should have listened to it when Adelbert came home.

Without Wolfram.

"It is with great despair that I must share with all of you that the king and young prince are dead. King Shinou tried everything he could to save the prince from the assassins. But it was all for nothing. Now, it is time that I take the throne. We are going to rise again from the ashes that the king and Prince have left behind. I am going to lead you into the dawning of a new era. Starting with Mazoku and humans coming and joining together."

As Adelbert gave his speech, Yuuri burst into tears as he hugged his mother and cried into her shoulder. She patted and rubbed circles into his back to soothe him. Though he could tell she was shaking and trying to hold back her own tears.

No! This wasn't right! This wasn't supposed to happen! Wolfram couldn't be...he couldn't be...

Adelbert couldn't be king! In all honesty, Yuuri feared him a great deal. There was just something off about him that Yuuri couldn't explain. However, he never voiced his opinions. Wolfram adored him, after all.

Too many tears were shed that day. All of Shin Makoku wept for the late king and prince. However none of them shed as many as Celi, Yuuri and his family, and the people in the castle. The people who were closest to both of them. It took weeks for people to get over that despair. However, both Celi and Yuuri were the only ones who couldn't seem to.

However, as the days passed, his fears seemed to become even more justified. No one seemed to have been able to predict the kind of king Adelbert would have become. How terrible and awful.

He wasn't a king. He became a dictator. All the other territories closed themselves off from Shin Makoku's new king. This is now the only territory left that Adelbert has control over. And he has complete control. There was a huge war before that happened. For the first time in history, there was a war brewing inside the walls of Shin Makoku. Against all the territories. There was so much death-too much death- that they needed to come up with some sort of agreement. Now the land that Yuuri's lived in all his life is separate from all the other territories. And not only that, but Yuuri's father Shouma was forced to fight in the war.

He was killed before the agreement was passed. Yuuri doesn't remember crying so much in his life. For everything. For his father, Shin Makoku, King Shinou,...

And Wolfram.

His mother became very depressed after that. She stays in her room and refuses to talk with anyone except Yuuri. And sometimes to Celi. Not only are they best friends, but now they share a lot of the same grief. Celi happens to be the same way. She barely ever speaks now. And if she does it's only to Yuuri and Miko.

Though, none of the things Adelbert has done is as terrible as when he started killing children. And anyone he considered as weak. He would say 'if we want Shin Makoku to be strong, then it's people need to be strong.' And he also 'had no use for the weak. Whether they be young or old.'

Yuuri could still remember his mother's heartbreaking screams when they came for him. Tears were streaming down her face. And his heart always goes out to her when he remembers them. All her tone comes out as is broken. She sounds so broken and like Yuuri's the only thing keeping her together. That thought scares Yuuri. Because if something ever did happen to him, he fears more than anything of what that would do to his mother. Because it became more and more obvious that if something did happen to him, both Miko and Celi would lose every reason they still had left to keep living.

"No! You can't take my baby! I'll do anything! Just please don't hurt him! Please!" Where Miko's broken cries.

Adelbert finally agreed on the condition that Yuuri learns how to fight. He needs to be able to be of use and protect Shin Makoku. Yuuri agreed, because he needed to protect Miko and Celi from anymore pain. He promised himself that he would be there for them no matter what. Because if he isn't, who will? And he wants to be there for Shin Makoku in any way he can also. He's never seen so much suffering. And he's going to do anything he can to lessen that as much as he can. What greater purpose is there for him?

Over the years, the once beautiful Shin Makoku became cold and barren. No longer the wonderful paradise Yuuri once called his home.

And not a day went by that Yuuri didn't think of Wolfram. And so his heart ached everyday. He would often wonder if he would ever feel whole again.


	7. Adelbert's Reign Part One

Outskirts of Shin Makoku

With Wolfram

Wolfram was lost.

Not only physically, but also mentally. What was he supposed to do now? Where was he supposed to go? Wolfram never realized how much your life could change in such little time. He felt absolutely helpless.

And what of his mother? And Yuuri?

He never wanted to leave them. But what else could he do? They would never look at him the same way ever again after they found out what he did.

What he did...

Tears come to his eyes as he thinks about it. He was a murderer. He killed someone. His...father. He deserves this. And what he doesn't deserve is his mother and his best friend there to support him through this...

But he does want it. He selfishly wants that. Which is why he can't. He did something terrible and unforgivable. He doesn't deserve their sympathy. And they never did anything that would deserve getting caught up in his terrible sins.

They would be better off without him, anyways.

Once Wolfram made it far enough into the woods, he climbed and crawled through the brush and sat down in it. It was getting dark. And he's heard enough stories to know what happens at night. The dangers in it. That was why he was never allowed outside after the sun went down. Of course, it was a lot more dangerous out here than it was in the boarders of Shin Makoku.

Wolfram was terrified. He couldn't help but wonder what would become of him now. He had no where to go. He doesn't know anything about the places outside of Shin Makoku. And he can't let anyone in Shin Makoku see him either. Because what if they recognized him?

That couldn't happen. He promised himself he wouldn't ever go back there. And that's a promise he intends to keep.

Tears spilled out of Wolfram's eyes. He was lonely, cold, and helpless. He didn't know what to do...

So he just curled up into a ball, trying to keep himself warm as he continued to cry. Wolfram doesn't remember ever crying so much. He barely ever has cried. He would say it was a weakness. And Wolfram refused to show any weakness.

Unlike Yuuri...

Wolfram shakes his head. He has to stop thinking about him and his mother. It will only bring him pain. Because he knows he'll never see them again.

Wolfram continues to cry and he doesn't stop until he falls asleep.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Wolfram wakes to the sound of hushed whispers. He stiffens instantly as he hears two voices arguing back and forth.

"We can't just leave him here! He's only a child!"

"He's one of them! Who cares if he's a child?"

"Yozak! Don't be like that! If you say that, it will only make you as terrible as they are. And besides, considering he is in fact a child, they wouldn't have drilled such prejudices in him. He wouldn't have anything against us. And we can't just leave him here to die. We should take him in."

Wolfram frowned as his eyes peaked open to look at them. Take him in? They would take him in? Well, at least one of them seemed to want to. He glanced up at them to see a man with short brown hair and eyes. And he looked too noble for his own good. The other one had short orange colored hair.

This one kind of annoyed Wolfram.

Yozak, Wolfram remembered the other man calling him. Who exactly were these men? Were they Mazoku? But they didn't have god like qualities in their looks the way other Mazoku did. However, they didn't look as plain and ordinary as most humans did.

"I really don't think this is...," Yozak trailed off, and then suddenly a huge grin made it's way onto his face. "Wait! Which element do you think he has? If we take him in, then maybe he'll be on our side!"

Wolfram sees the brown haired one roll his eyes in exasperation. Then he noticed Yozak starting to walk up closer to him. He stiffened as he kept getting closer. Then Yozak's hand reaches out to him and his eyes widen fearfully. Wolfram started to panic and he jumped up as fire burst out of him towards the orange haired man.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yozak screamed as he backed away from the fire.

"Yozak!" The brunette screamed as he ran towards his friend and grabbed onto him to hold him up. "Are you okay?! Did you get burned?"

"That little brat! How dare he?! Look what he did to my hands!"

The brunette sighed as he looked down at Yozaks hands, "Relax, they'll heal. They aren't too bad. And obviously you scared him. Can't you see how terrified he is? He's all alone and suddenly a strange man starts to walk up to him. He was only defending himself."

Yozak turned to glare at him, "Oh, stop defending him, Conrad! The brat can't just burn everyone that comes near him."

Conrad gives him a look, "He's a child! And I'm guessing he went through something terrible! He wouldn't be on his own, otherwise. Try and be more considerate."

Wolfram shakes slightly as he watches the strange men interact with each other. What was going on? Suddenly the brunette, Conrad, leaned down on one knee in front of him and gave him a small, soft smile.

"Hello. I'm Conrad. And this is Yozak. What is your name?"

Wolfram holds back a scowl. Why is he talking to me like that? I'm not stupid. I have already figured out what their names are.

He paused, not really wanting to speak to them, but eventually decides it wouldn't hurt anything.

"Wolfram. What are you?" Not who are you. What are you. Wolfram needed to know.

Yozak's glaring at him again, but frankly he doesn't care. He's used to people glaring at him at this point. Conrad's not glaring at him, though. In fact, the soft expression on his face didn't change in the slightest.

"We are half Mazoku and half human, Wolfram."

Wolfram looks up at him in bemusement, "What?"

Wolfram's never heard of such a thing. He knows of Mazoku. And he knows of humans, too. But not of someone that could be both. Is that really possible?

Conrad nods, "Yes, my father was a human. But my mother was a Mazoku."

Oh. Wolfram supposed that would make sense. It just never occurred to him before that Mazoku and humans would ever have children together. From his experience, they all hated each other.

"Are you more like a human then? Or a Mazoku?" Wolfram was curious about these people. They weren't like anyone he was used to being around.

"We don't have any maryoku. Though, we do live longer than the average human."

Wolfram blinks at him, taking in this new information. That is...interesting, "How am I supposed to know if I can trust you? I haven't had good experiences with humans in the past."

Yozak turns to glare at him, "And you think we've had good experiences with Mazoku in the past? Your kind is the reason we are in hiding in the first place!"

Conrad turns to glare at him, "Yozak!"

Wolfram glares at him fully this time, "Yeah? Well humans have tried to kill me...a few times before. And my best friend, too!"

Yozak looked like he was about to respond, but the words were caught in his throat. Conrad just shakes his head and turns to look at him again.

"Listen, Wolfram. I promise you. You don't need to judge people based on what they are. But who they are. You met some bad humans, but they are not all like that. The same goes for Mazoku. We just want to help you."

Wolfram squeezes his fists together. He doesn't know if he trusts them. And yet...

"Listen, kid. What do you have to lose? Unless you have somewhere better to be," Yozak drawled out.

Wolfram scowls at him this time. How dare he talk to him like that? But, of course, he did have a point...

"You said that you live in hiding, right?"

Conrad frowns slightly, "Yes. I know that's not exactly an ideal living arrangement for you, but-"

Wolfram cut him off, "No. That's actually perfect. I can never go home. And I can't let anyone find me."

Yozak raises an eyebrow at him, "Geez, kid. What exactly did you do?"

Wolfram's teeth clench as he tries to hold back from snapping none of your business at him. But he could only hold back from being a Little Prince Brat for so long.

"Something terrible and what it is is none of your business!"

Yozak just raises an eyebrow curiously, but then raises his hands in mock surrender, "Whatever. You're not the only one who has had bad stuff happen to them, you know."

"Yozak!" Conrad glares at him.

Yozak rolls his eyes, then crosses his arms over the back of his head and looks away from them. Conrad sighs while shaking his head in exasperation. He turns back to look at Wolfram and gives him a small smile.

"Forgive Yozak, Wolfram. He doesn't really mean anything by it. He's just being difficult. Of course, you are welcome to stay with us. Both of us would really be glad to help you."

Yozak glares over at the brunette, "Speak for yourself."

Conrad glares back at him and then looks back at Wolfram, his face softening, "Like I said, just ignore him. He doesn't really mean any harm. Do you want to come with us?"

Wolfram frowns in thought. He doesn't really have anything to lose, does he? Both figuratively and literally, he realizes. And actually, he may be risking his life more by choosing not to go with them. Sure, they could be really untrustworthy. Though Wolfram was sure that if they really wanted to hurt him, they would have tried already. And if they were trustworthy, he would probably last longer with them than he ever would on his own. He bites his bottom lip in thought before shaking his head. He needs to stop doing that. He can't copy the wimp's bad habits. That only leads to thoughts about said wimp, after all.

Wolfram sighs as he looks back up at Conrad and then whispers, "Okay."

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Where are we exactly?" Wolfram asked as he looked around. They really are in the middle of no where. There's no one in sight. Wolfram really hopes they don't sleep on the ground in the middle of the woods like savages. The 'selfish loafer' in him wouldn't be able to take that. He wouldn't be able to go from pampered prince to a savage that sleeps in the dirt. He makes a disgusted face at that thought. How deplorable, he thought. I really expect a nice bed to sleep in.

"We are just off the boarders to Shin Makoku, Wolfram. But don't worry. We are also very close to the human territories, so Mazoku never come too far this way."

Wolfram nods, but he still isn't satisfied. He's not as concerned of where they are than he is of where they'll actually be. Do they live in some kind of house? Wolfram really hoped so.

"Well, kid. Here we are," Yozak tells him.

Wolfram's eyes widened. He didn't expect...they live in a jungle. And he didn't expect it to be so beautiful. He didn't think anything could be as beautiful as Shin Makoku. Though, even he had to admit, this place did come very close. There was a beautiful lake near by.

"There's a little cottage on the other side of the lake, Wolfram. That's where we live. It's very private here," Conrad told him.

Wolfram never expected that he would go from living in a castle to living in a cottage in the jungle...

But he supposes that he's going to have to live with that. He doesn't have much of a choice anymore, after all. He will be fine eventually.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

48 years later

Shin Makoku

With Yuuri

Yuuri couldn't believe how much things have changed.

Actually, he barely remembers the time when Shin Makoku was considered 'The Most Beautiful Place on Earth'. He hears so many stories about it, though he thinks that's part of the reason that he remembers that time as much as he does. However, he wishes that he didn't. As much as he wants that to be their reality again, it's also a constant reminder that he'll never see Wolfram again. And that thought still hurts. Even after all these years.

Because Wolfram was his best friend. And no matter how much he tried he couldn't seem to forget. Though, there is a lot he wishes he could forget.

He feels as if he's drowned in death these last 48 years.

Yuuri sighs after he knocks another's sword out of their hand. Years ago, no one could have possibly imagined Yuuri fighting with anyone. But a lot has changed. He was forced to change. He didn't have a choice. Everyone seemed to lose their ability to make their own choices.

And yet, he still hates fighting. With a passion he hates it. He can be taught to wield a sword, protect himself and others, but he would never be able to bring himself to kill anyone.

That being said, he still wonders if he was given the chance, if he would kill Adelbert. For all he has done. Yuuri shivers at his own dark thoughts. He hates to admit it, that he is capable of such a thing, but Yuuri honestly thinks that he would. Though, he thinks that he would be forever changed if he did. Partially kept away in the darkness. Because the idea of taking someone's life away from them makes him sick.

Though, Yuuri has to admit, lesser of the two evils. If he had to feel that way to save everyone else that Adelbert would eventually kill or hurt...Yuuri doesn't think he would think twice if put in that situation.

"Yuuri," A voice calls out to him. "Why do you insist on doing this? You've already surprised everyone by being the best fighter we have. Must you continue trying to prove yourself?"

Yuuri turns his head to face a pair of striking blue eyes. He recognizes them instantly. "Alaric," he states as he sends him a small smile. "I'm not proving anything. It's just...it's a good distraction. That's all."

He nods in understanding, "How is your mother, by the way?"

Yuuri sighs, "Still the same. She barely speaks. She prefers being alone. And I'm pretty sure she's getting sicker."

His mother has been bed ridden for moths now. He didn't know what was wrong with her. And she refused to see any doctors. He didn't know what to do with her anymore.

He smiles at him apologetically, "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you."

Yuuri shakes his head, "You have helped me a lot. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have ever learned how to use a sword."

Alaric laughs, "And yet you've even surpassed me. You are even Adalbert's favorite."

Yuuri flinches, "I'd rather not be his favorite anything. And besides, there's really no point in being the best if I am unable to kill anyone. I'm of very little use to Adalbert, he just doesn't know it."

He smiles again, "There's more to using a sword than killing people, you know." His face softens as he looks at him, "And anyways, you have many uses. The fact that you won't kill anyone, I like that about you. I...don't ever want you to change."

Yuuri bites his bottom lip as he looks at him, "Alaric..."

He sighs, "I know. You don't think of me that way. But...Yuuri, you have to let go of the late prince sometime."

Yuuri frowns, "Alaric. I was a child. I didn't have any of those kind of feelings for Wolfram. And that has nothing to do with us."

Alaric gives him a sad, angelic smile, "Could have fooled me. But it is another day. And I have yet to tell you that I love you."

Yuuri flinches slightly, "Must you tell me that every day? You know how I feel. And this just makes me feel more guilty. And I shouldn't feel that way just because I don't return your feelings."

Alaric sighs, "I keep saying it because I'm hoping one day you will let go of your past and return my feelings."

Yuuri closes his eyes tightly. He hates feeling like this. He's never going to return his feelings. He hates the fact that he's hurting him. He cares for Alaric. These past years have been very difficult and somehow Alaric has helped him through it. He would have been dead years ago if it wasn't for him. As a child, he was meek, naive, and probably way too trusting. He would never have survived under Adelbert's reign. Just like Wolfram used to say, he was a wimp. Yuuri smiled bitterly at the thought, as an empty nostalgic feeling overtook him. He hated that feeling. It hurt too much.

Yuuri shakes his head, making the painful thoughts disappear from his mind. Now, Yuuri knew he was still all those things. Just not to the extent that he was when he was a child. He got hit with a severe case of reality. Not everyone was inherently good. People were capable of doing bad and terrible things. That being said, Yuuri still wanted to believe the best in everyone. He didn't want to assume they were terrible people before he got the chance to see it for himself.

Yuuri looked back up into Alaric's soft, kind looking eyes and whispers, "I'm sorry, Alaric..."

Alaric smiles sadly and almost bitterly back at him, "And that's how you've responded since the first time I've told you. And you'll probably say it again tomorrow. But I'll keep on saying it. There's hardly anything wrong with my reminding you, after all."

Before Yuuri could respond, a soft, panicked voice cut through them, "Yuuri!"

Yuuri looks over and blinks in confusion as Gisela runs towards him, her face pale, "Gisela? What is it? What's wrong?"

Yuuri ran towards her and put his arms around her, trying to calm the frantic maid. He patted her back as he hushed her. What could have worked her up so much?

"Oh, Yuuri! It's terrible! A human little girl...she came here...she tried to assassinate the king! And now he's sentencing the child to death! He was so angry...he's going to tie her up like some animal and have the humans torture her!" Gisela told him through tear filled eyes.

Yuuri's eyes widen and he feels like he almost stopped breathing. No! He can't let that happen. He moves to try and step around Gisela, but before he gets the chance to escape, someone grabs his wrist, preventing him from moving. He turns around to find Alaric there, holding him back and glaring at him.

"Yuuri, stop! You can't just run to the rescue every time someone's in danger. They are not your responsibility. You're only endangering yourself. Remember what happened last time?"

Yuuri frowns before responding, "Of course I-"

Alaric cuts him off, "You took the punishment for those children that stole the bread! You're just lucky Adelbert likes you and you're too big of an asset for him to lose. You could have lost both your hands! But he chose to whip you instead, just so he wouldn't lose his best soldier because he had to cut both of his hands off!"

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, "I had to-!"

Alaric glares at him, "No, you didn't! It's not your job to protect everyone! Who was it who had to deal with your wounds every time you've decided to play hero?"

Yuuri sends him a glare, "I never asked you to! And besides, if I don't protect people, who will? Is far as I'm concerned, it is my job. Now let me go."

Alaric's teeth clench, "Do you really have such little sense of self preservation? Do you really value your life so little?"

Yuuri stands his ground as he answers sternly, "Yes."

Alaric's eyes widen, "Wha-?"

Yuuri twists his arm out of Alaric's hand, who loosened his grip out of surprise, "Their lives are worth more to me than my life ever will be. Protecting them...makes me feel like my life is worth something." He sends Alaric one last glare before walking away, "So stop trying to stop me. That isn't your job."

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri has experienced a lot of dark and gruesome things happen to people at Adelbert's hands. He feels guilt over the ones he couldn't seem to save. And though he didn't want to admit it, this girl just may be one of them. Because he's, sadly, probably one of the few people who cares. Since she's a human, a lot of Mazoku wouldn't care so much. But Adelbert wouldn't care about that. He would care about the fact that she's a child and of little use to him. He would care that she is from a another territory and she tried to kill him.

But none of that was going to stop Yuuri. In his mind, she was a little girl who needed help. Who cared if she was a human? In Yuuri's opinion, humans and Mazoku were hardly any different.

When he made it to the royal courtyards, he hid behind a tree to see what was going on. He looked to see a little girl with tan skin and short brown hair and brown eyes. She had tears streaming down her face and she was tied up on the ground as she looked up fearfully at a smirking Adelbert, who was leaning over her almost predatorily.

"Sara, Raven," Adelbert commanded with narrowed eyes as he looked behind him. Many Mazoku were standing around watching the scene before them. Looking almost thrilled. Like for once they felt Adelbert was doing something right.

This disgusted Yuuri. How could you anyone be filled with so much hatred that they felt that something so disgustingly horrible was okay?

"Yes, My King?" Raven asked as he answered Adelbert.

"I want her tortured. To the extreme for her crimes against us. Against me. I want her to suffer severely for what she's done. So torture her for at least two days before killing her. I'll decide at the end of the two days if she has had enough."

Raven nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Yuuri stiffened as he watches Raven walk up to the little girl who glances up at him, fear evident in her features before she bursts into tears. Yuuri has had enough.

No more.

"Stop!" Yuuri cries as he runs out towards them. He stops in front of her and shields her from the sadistic humans in front of him.

Adelbert practically growls out, "Yuuri! There's nothing you can do this time. There is no getting out of trying to assassinate the king!"

Yuuri's teeth clench as he glares up at him, "Then I plead for guardianship!"

Yuuri heard a mixture of both surprised and disgusted gasps behind him. He chose to ignore them. He refused to lose his firm stand on the subject.

Adelbert grits his teeth as he snarled, "You can't do that!"

Yuuri just glares back, "Legally I can! She is a child! Which means I have the right to take responsibility over her."

Adelbert snarled again as he walks back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. He sent a glare every so often towards Yuuri. Suddenly Adelbert stops and then turns to face Yuuri.

"Fine," Adelbert answers and surprised whispers are heard amongst the crowd. "She is now your responsibility. But you must make it official. Adopt her. Because she is never allowed to leave Shin Makoku and go back to where ever she came from."

Yuuri looks down at the terrified child before looking back up at Adelbert, "Fine."

Yuuri relaxed slightly as Adelbert turned his back to him. Then he watched as Adelbert started to walk away, but then stopped next to the sadistic humans and said, "You will keep an eye on them."

They all nodded in unison and Yuuri glared at Adelbert's retreating back. Yuuri knows he wasn't getting away with this that easy. Adelbert would surely get back at him for humiliating him. Yuuri quickly turns around to look at the girl. She was covered in dirt and blood and tears were still streaming down her face. Yuuri completely softened as he looked at her. He kneeled down next to her and frowned as she flinched away from him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you..."

She quickly glared at him, "You're one of them."

Yuuri blinked at her in bemusement, "Them?"

"Mazoku," She answered him with a glare.

Yuuri frowned, "I'm sorry for what Adelbert did. I mean, you did try to kill him, but he obviously took it too far..."

"That's not what I meant!" The girl burst out, startling Yuuri. "Mazoku killed my parents! Killing their king was the only way I knew how to..."

Yuuri's features soften, "I really am sorry about your parents. But honestly, you would have probably done most Mazoku a favor if you had succeeded..."

"I have always been told Mazoku weren't like us. They were demons and didn't deserve to exist," She paused before looking up to glare at him. "I didn't believe it. But then they killed my parents."

Yuuri sighed, "I honestly am sorry about your parents. But not all Mazoku are like that. Can you honestly tell me all humans are good?"

She frowned in thought before looking away from him. Yuuri closed his eyes before opening them and looking at her again.

"Listen. You don't have to trust me. Though I promise I would never hurt you. Would I have saved you if I didn't?"

Her teeth clench, "I've always been taught that Mazoku always have ulterior motives."

"Well, the way I see it, you have a choice between me and Adelbert. And at least with me, you're not completely sure that I'm going to kill you."

The girl frowned and nervously looked around. She was obviously looking for an escape, but when she was unable to find one, she turned back to face the double black before nodding.

Yuuri relaxed and sighed in relief. He couldn't explain it, but he felt strangely protective of her. The thought of her getting hurt made him sick to his stomache.

"Alright, then. I'm Yuuri, by the way."

She rolled her eyes, "I know that. That's what the demon king called you."

Yuuri flushed, "Right. So what's your name?"

They quietly walked along, the girl biting her bottom lip as she tried to figure out if she should tell him or not. She then glanced up at him shyly and responded, "Greta."

Yuuri smiled as she answered him. Greta, he repeated in his mind. He couldn't wait to introduce her to his mother. She would love her. And Celi would, too. He took her to his home were both his mother and Celi stayed with him. He tried to take care of them as much as he could. They were the only family he had left, after all. Of course, it was still difficult. They both completely refused to leave the house. They haven't been outside in years. And his mother hadn't left her bed for months. Yuuri didn't know what to for either of them anymore. He didn't know how to help them.

"Yuuri?" A soft, warm voice asked from inside the house. He turned towards it and smiled.

"Hello, Celi. How are you?" Yuuri asked.

She smiled at him softly, "I'm alright, Sweetie. Who is this?"

Yuuri glances over at Greta with a smile, "This is Greta. Greta, this is Celi."

She nods, "It's nice to meet you, Greta."

Greta just nods without responding to her. Yuuri looks towards Celi to see her giving hi a look. Yuuri caught on quickly that she wanted him to explain what she was doing here. Yuuri has never brought anyone over here except for Alaric.

"She's a human that tried to to kill Adelbert. I...I saved her. I'm...going to adopt her," Yuuri said as he bit his bottom lip nervously.

She just smiled at him and responded, "That's just like you."

Yuuri relaxed slightly when he realized she wasn't at all bothered by the fact. Celi turned and smiled down at the child.

"Greta? Can you please go wait in the living room over there? Yuuri needs to talk with his mother for a little bit."

Greta looks up at them in confusion before nodding and walking over to the living room and sitting down in a chair. Yuuri glances over at Celi with a frown on his face. Why did he need to talk to his mother? Celi was looking at him in such a sympathetic way that it made him nervous. He looks at her in confusion. Wanting so badly for her to explain. He knows his mother has been sick. Could something be really wrong with her?

Celi reaches out for his hand and squeezes it in comfort before pulling him down the hall and into his mother's room. When he gets there, he sees his mother lying in bed. She looks even sicker than she did the last time he saw her. She looked frail and week, but how could that even be possible? This wasn't normal. He had to make his mother see a doctor...

"Yuuri..." She said softly, with a week voice. "I have something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you long ago..."

Yuuri blinked in confusion and fear gripped his heart instantly. Whatever could his mother have to tell him?


	8. Adelbert's Reign Part Two

"Wolfram?" A familiar voice called out to him. "Are we going to check out this 'really cool place' that you can't stop talking about?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes at his friend. "Why are you saying it like that? It is cool!"

Yuuri lets out a laugh. "You mean like the time you thought there was this monster in the woods next to your house? And you thought it would be 'really cool' to check it out? But it only turned out to be soldiers practicing their maryoku? Is it cool like that?"

"Humph!" Wolfram huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "First of all, I never used the word 'monster'. I just said there was something strange in those woods and it would have been cool to see what it was! Second, this is completely different! Maybe we will find out that it is nothing, but it will be cool to check it out anyways! There are lots of myths about that house."

Yuuri blinked at him as he shifted uncomfortably, "What kind of myths? You don't mean like...like ghosts, do you?"

Wolfram huffed at him. "Of course! It's an old abandoned house. What kind of myths would you expect? They tell about a woman who lived there with her two children. And after she found out that her husband committed adultery, she killed her two children in rage. Once she came back to her senses, it was already too late. She was left in despair after murdering them and she killed herself to be with them again. But as her punishment, she was left in that house, separated from them for all eternity. They say that she sits there waiting for someone to come in. And she'll kill anyone whom she deems has been unfaithful. There has been many stories were people go into the house, but never come-"

"Stop!" Yuuri suddenly yells, interrupting him. He puts his hands over his ears. "I can't hear you!"

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "Oh, please. You're not afraid of ghosts, are you Yuuri?"

Yuuri's eyes widened as he exclaims, "Of course I am! Aren't you?"

Wolfram smirks, "You can't be afraid of something that isn't real, Yuuri."

Yuuri blinks at him. "Well, if you don't believe in it, then why are we going?"

"It's supposed to be fun," Wolfram says. "People don't do things like this because they believe in it. If they did believe in it, they wouldn't do it."

"Well, then I shouldn't do it," Yuuri spoke stubbornly.

"Don't be ridiculous Yuuri," Wolfram says with a roll of his eyes. "It's not real. And at the off chance that it is, then I'll be there to protect you."

Yuuri paused, "Is that supposed to reassure me?"

Wolfram glared at him, "I'm capable enough to protect you!"

Yuuri nods, "I believe you. But you're still a kid like me. I just don't think you would be able to go up against a ghost."

"There is no ghost, Yuuri! But if you are going to sit here and be a wimp, then I'll go by myself!"

Yuuri blinked as Wolfram left Yuuri in the yard of the old house. It was completely dark outside. They snuck out, so it kind of had to be. Wolfram barely made it to the front door when a chilling scream was heard. Wolfram jumped and turned around completely to see Yuuri running towards him, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"Yuuri, what-" Wolfram started, but was cut off when Yuuri latched himself around his neck and hid his face into the crook of it.

"Did you hear that?" Came Yuuri's muffled voice.

"Hear what?" Wolfram said comfortingly as he slid his hand up and down Yuuri's back, trying to comfort him.

"T-the nails on the window! And when I looked towards it I saw a figure of a woman!"

Wolfram sighed, "Yuuri, I'm sure it was all in your head."

Yuuri shakes his head furiously into his chest, "No it wasn't! I know what I saw!"

Wolfram pushed him back slightly, "Yuuri, I promise everything's okay. There's no such thing as-"

Yuuri screamed and ran down the stairs of the porch and far away from him. Wolfram blinked in confusion and turned around to look for what Yuuri saw. He found the door open (Did he do that?) and it completely dark inside. He sighed in disappointment. He really wanted to go inside, but Yuuri is more important. And the wimp finds a lot of trouble for himself when he isn't around.

"Wimp! Get back here!" Wolfram screamed as he ran after him. "Yuuri!"

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Yuuri...Yuuri... Yuuri..." Wolfram kept on mumbling as he slept.

Yozak raised an eyebrow at the now full grown kid sleeping in a chair. Who was 'Yuuri'? Yozak was pretty sure he has never heard the kid mention that name before.

"Hey, kid. Wake up," Yozak spoke as he shook his shoulder. The kid's eyes blinked up at him in a daze. His face completely open when he just woke up. But as soon as understanding came back to his senses, his bratty attitude returned once again.

"Why are you waking me up?" Wolfram snapped at him. Yozak was quite used to his attitude at this point, and just rolled his eyes at him.

"Who's Yuuri?" Yozak didn't do well with small talk. He just came right out and said what he was thinking.

Wolfram froze at the question and didn't speak for what felt like an eternity to Yozak. He didn't realize that the question would have caused such a reaction from the blond Mazoku.

"What?" Came his whispered reply.

Yozak blinked at him with a frown on his face, "You were calling out for a Yuuri in your sleep."

Yozak stared in bemusement as Wolfram's face became hard, not a hint of emotion on his face. "Not that it's any of your business, but he was just a childhood friend of mine. That's all."

"Really?" Yozak said a he rolled his eyes. "Because I don't know about you, but I don't call out for 'just a childhood friend' in my sleep."

Wolfram's fists clenched on the arms of the chair he was still sitting on. His teeth were clenched and Yozak swears he sees fire in Wolfram's eyes. The sight actually has him taking a step back from the full blooded Mazoku.

"Yozak? Wolfram? What's going on?" Yozak turned to see Conrad entering the cottage. He went out for a while to pick up some food and now he was walking back inside hesitantly. Yozak could understand. It felt like you could cut the tenseness in the air with a knife.

"I..." Yozak started. "I was just asking the kid who Yuuri was. He was calling out for him in his sleep."

He saw Wolfram at the corner of his eyes tense again at the mention of Yuuri. He looked back at him and watched as Wolfram stood up and started walking over him to him with a glare on his face and fire in his eyes.

"Look," Wolfram started dangerously. "I am very grateful towards the both of you. And I have come to care for you. But never mention Yuuri to me again. He is off limits to the both of you."

Yozak found himself frozen at the threatening voice that cut through him and he flinched. Out of the corner of his eyes, he found that even Conrad was frozen, obviously effected by the dangerous tone. He saw confusion mixed in there as well.

Not another word was said, at least until after Wolfram walked passed Conrad and out the door, slamming it behind him. He was gone for a few hours, but when he did come back, it was like the earlier conversation never took place at all.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

With Yuuri

Shin Makoku

Yuuri stared at his mother in bemusement. It looked like she was having difficulty getting her words out. Why was she struggling so much with this? Could her news really be that terrible? He quickly glanced at Celi for help, but she only gave him a comforting smile in return. He glanced back at his mother.

"Mom?" Yuuri asked, confusion laced into his words. "What is it?"

She smiles slightly at him, "Oh, Yuu-chan. I...I'm dying."

Yuuri froze at the words, "Mother...don't be ridiculous. I told you that you needed a physician. I'll just go and-"

"No, Yuuri," his mother interrupted him. "I'm dying of old age."

Yuuri couldn't keep the confusion off of his face, "What are you talking about? You are in your prime."

She shakes her head, "For a Mazoku, I would be. But that I am not. I'm a human."

Yuuri shakes his head, not believing what his mother was telling him. "That's...that's impossible. If you were a human...you wouldn't look like this."

She smiles at him sadly before reaching up to her neck and pulling out a stone that was hanging around her neck, hiding under her shirt. It was blue and it glistened as the light touched it. She sighed to herself with closed eyes before swiftly removing it from her neck. Yuuri was frozen were he stood, too shocked by what he was seeing to move or make a sound. Once the necklace was removed, Yuuri watched as her features slowly changed. Her face started to sag as wrinkles started to form over her beautiful, flawless face. Her eyes became darker as they showed much more pain and vulnerability than before. He watched as her hair turned grey and very thin around her face.

Yuui couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"...Mom?" Yuuri asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Yuu-chan," she said in the same voice Yuuri would always remember. "This stone helped me appear as if I was aging like any other Mazoku. Celi and Shinou gave it to me, knowing the prejudices of the other Mazoku. After I...fell in love with your father, I knew I could never leave. I wanted to protect you from all their prejudices, also. And when I noticed that you hadn't taken any of the human qualities most half Mazoku have, I thought it be best if no one knew."

Yuuri blinked as he tried to take all of this in. He was half human? How could this be? He had learned some about half breeds and their description hardly fit him. They had no maryoku. And he very much did. He held the element of water. And he also aged like any normal Mazoku would.

"But mother, I've heard about half breeds. And I'm nothing like them," Yuuri told her with a frown.

She nods, "I know. That took us by surprise, too. The only thing we could figure is that fate has a whole other plan for you. You are a Double Black, after all. But we don't know anything for sure."

Yuuri couldn't believe this. He wasn't prepared for this. He wasn't ready for his mother to leave him, too. Tears came to his eyes. How was he supposed to survive all of this loss? He didn't think his heart could take anymore. He longs way too much for the people who are no longer part of this world already.

"Yuuri," his mother murmured. "Come here."

He frowns before obliging her and sitting on the side of the bed. She smiled at him before wrapping the necklace she wore around his neck. "My time in this world has come to an end, my love. I hope you wear this always and may it bring you good fortune, as it did with me. I love you so much and I am so proud of you. I know you will do well on your own now. And I hope with everything in me that you will find your happiness. Live a long life, Yuu-chan."

Tears came to Yuuri's eyes. He didn't really agree with her. He wasn't ready to lose her. Tears fell from his eyes and he laid next to her holding her close. He fell asleep that way. And in the morning Celi woke him and pulled him away from her. She stood him up and pulled him into her arms as he cried.

His mother was gone.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

With Wolfram

Outskirts of Shin Makoku

Wolfram couldn't believe he was saying Yuuri's name in his sleep. He has tried so hard to let him, his mother, and the rest of Shin Makoku go. And it's been years and he was still unable to achieve that goal. Why does his subconscious insist on torturing him? Remembering that time with Yuuri was painful. And hearing Yozak ask about him was downright torture. It's been years since Wolfram heard his name spoken out loud.

Though he tried to keep his mind from wandering to painful places, he couldn't help but wonder what happened to Yuuri after all this time. Wherever he is, Wolfram does hope that he's happy. He also wonders what he is like now, all grown up. Has he changed a lot? Or is he still the same wimpy black haired boy he once knew? If Wolfram remembers correctly, this is about the time nobles try to find their future spouses. He doesn't know why, but thinking about how Yuuri could be all grown up and being with someone that way made him want to throw fire at said person. Which was ridiculous. He hasn't seen Yuuri in years. Even if that was the case, if Wolfram happened to see him again, he thinks he would still be as protective over him as he always was.

His mother, in some ways, was even worse thinking about. Her family was ripped away from her so fast. She still had Yuuri and his family (which have always been like family to them anyways). But to lose a husband and your only son all at the same time must have been devastating. He hoped that wherever she was and whatever she was doing, she was still okay.

He looked out to the lake as he sat against a tree. It was silent except for a few sounds of nature. The cool breeze flowing through the leaves of the tree, birds singing. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against the tree.

He couldn't help but wonder if he'll ever feel whole again.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"I'm so sorry, Yuuri," Celi whispered to him. She held him closely. Gave him another slight squeeze before pulling back from him.

"How could she not tell me?!" Yuuri cried, struggling to keep anger out of his voice. "If I had known, I could have been more prepared! I wasn't expecting this!"

"Yuuri," Celi murmured. "It doesn't really matter. Nothing could have made this easier."

Yuuri sniffs, knowing that she's right. But it was still easier to be angry then it was to be sad. "She still should have told me. It was part of who I was."

Celi shifts uneasily, "Maybe she was just protecting you from the truth. People can be cruel."

Yuuri frowns as he looks at her, "Why does that matter? People not knowing is different than me not knowing."

"Well, maybe she just didn't want you to be upset about something that she couldn't change! She was just trying to be a good mother! She was!" Celi cried out as tears came to her eyes. "And maybe she wanted to tell you. So many times...but could never get the words out. Or...couldn't find the right time. Or... Was afraid that her baby's opinion of her would change if he knew!"

"He?" Yuuri whispered. "Are we still talking about my mom and I, Celi?"

Tears fell from Celi's eyes and she covered them with her hands as she cried. She fell to the floor as her cries echoed in the room. Yuuri looked down at her with wide eyes before falling to the floor next to her.

"It's okay, Celi," Yuuri said comfortingly. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was just venting. Whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"I should have told him," Celi muffled into his shirt a she cried. "I should have told him..."

"Told who what, Celi?" Yuuri asked.

"I should have told him..." Celi just kept repeating that phrase as she cried. Yuuri squeezed her tightly to him.

"Come on," Yuuri whispered. "Let's get you back into bed."

Yuuri took her back to her bed. She didn't stop crying on the way there, nor did she as she laid down. She didn't stop until her eyes closed and she was asleep. Yuuri didn't know if he could make it through this anymore.

Because how can he keep everyone else together when he can barely keep up with himself?

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Yuuri?" He heard a quiet whisper. He looks over to find Greta walking into the room with a frown on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Greta," Yuuri said as a fake smile formed onto his face. "I didn't mean to leave you out there alone."

"Yuuri," Greta said sternly with her frown deepening. "I heard about your mother. I'm sorry."

Yuuri shakes his head, "Don't be. It's hardly your fault." A small smile comes onto his face. "Why don't we go out and do something together? Well, first we have to visit the Great Sage, Murata Ken. He can make this whole adoption legal."

Greta blinks at him in surprise, "You still want to adopt me?"

He glances at her in confusion, "Why wouldn't I?"

She looks up at him, "Well, you just lost your mother...people usually wouldn't be up for such a responsibility so soon..."

He smiles at her gently, "Well, I'm not most people. So, are you ready to go?"

She nods and the both leave the house and head over to the Great Kings Temple. Yuuri grins as he sees Greta's eyes widen in amazement. She looks around in such innocent fascination that it makes Yuuri laugh.

She looks back at him, "Yuuri, what is the place?"

"It's The Great Kings Temple. The Greatest Kings of the past are said to reside here in this shrine. The Shrine Maidens speak to them. So, in a way, the kings can always look after the kingdom. However, there has been no word from them since the start of Adalbert's reign. The Great Sage stays in the temple. He's the only male who's alive that's allowed to. Well, besides me. Since I'm a double black, they have this weird idea that I'm something 'sacred'. So, I could live here too, if I wanted. But I chose not to." Yuuri said with a roll of his eyes as he came to the word sacred.

"There are shrine maidens?" Greta asks curiously.

He nods, "But don't be fooled. They are all hundreds of years old. Especially the head shrine maiden. She's just over a thousand."

"A thousand," Greta stated in surprise.

Yuuri smiles down at her. The innocence he sees in her eyes is refreshing. And it reminds him of himself when he was a child. However, it also made him that much more protective of her. He doesn't want her to lose it. Especially not like he had to. He really couldn't believe how attached he's grown to this girl, one he's only met the previous day. But Yuuri does have to admit that she puts a light into his life, one that's completely void of pain. He had his mother and Celi before, but they weren't completely void of pain. Thinking about them always hurt. He loved them, but they hurt. Each day it seems like they were slipping away from him more and more. And he had Alaric, whom he has come to care for. However, his insistence of loving him has made even him a painful subject to think about. He also seems to lose himself in the past. And though they bring him some happiness, bring smiles to his face, it's only a reminder that that's never going to be their reality again. His father is gone, Wolfram is gone, King Shinou is gone, and now even his mother is gone.

Yuuri was glad that he found something that brought him happiness without the pain that Yuuri has learned always comes with caring for someone or something. But how long would it last? Yuuri didn't dare think about it.

"Shibuya? What are you doing here? And who's this?" Came the voice of Murata Ken. Yuuri looked over to him to find him grinning as he walked over to them. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Greta, this is the Great Sage, Murata Ken. Don't let the title fool you, he is by no means intimidating. He can be quite annoying, but not much to fear from him. Though, I have learned that he is quite a bit sneaky. Annoyingly so, actually," Yuuri said, though a grin was visible on his face.

Murata grinned back as he said with feign sincerity, "You know, that really hurts, Shibuya."

Yuuri feels a tugging at his sleeve and he looks down to see Greta's bewildered eyes, "Yuuri. Isn't the Great Sage reincarnated over and over again? And worked with many of the ancient kings of the Mazoku? He has lifetimes of knowledge and wisdom and you speak to him like that?"

"He is quite rude, isn't he?" Murata said.

Yuuri rolled his eyes in exasperation, "I've known him for years, Greta. Just ignore him. And lifetimes of knowledge and wisdom? Maybe so. But he uses it more to annoy people and get away with it in my opinion."

Murata just grins I'm return before responding, "What is it you wanted, Oh the Sacred and Pure Double Black?"

Yuuri rolls his eyes again, "Murata, this is Greta. She is human, and Adalbert was going to kill her. So...I pleaded for the right of guardianship."

Murata's eyes widen in surprise, "You did? I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised. You and your hero complex."

Yuuri huffs, "I don't have a hero complex. Anyways, Adalbert said that I needed to make this whole thing official. So, I need to adopt her."

Murata sighs, "Alright. Stay right here. I'll get the head shrine maiden."

Murata walked back inside the temple and Grata looked up at Yuuri in confusion, "Why do we need her?"

Yuuri looks down at her, "Ulrike is supposed to perform the ceremony. Murata is needed as a witness and he will sign the papers to confirm it."

Greta gives a small nod. Yuuri looks back towards the temple. He never expected that he would be adopting anyone. Actually, he wasn't planning on having kids at all. Mostly because he couldn't begin to imagine bringing a child into this place. But, he supposed adoption was a simple solution to that dilemma. He just never considered it before.

For years Yuuri has smiled. And for years those smiles have been fake. Forced. And no one ever seemed to catch on. Or notice. Or maybe they just didn't care. Either way, it didn't really matter. Over the years his fake smile became a part of him. Always there. Trying to reassure and comfort people.

So, to Yuuri's big surprise, the first time in almost fifty years, Yuuri smiled for real. He didn't have to force it for a second, nor was there a trace of sadness in him, at least for that one moment.

Yuuri felt better than he's been in years. Will that feeling stay?

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

With Wolfram

Outskirts of Shin Makoku

Wolfram sighs as he stares up at the stars in the night sky.

This is his absolute favorite thing about being out here. The true beauty of nature is definitely something taken for granted when you live in a place like Shin Makoku. Not that it didn't have its own beauty about it. Not at all. Wolfram still firmly believed that Shin Makoku is the most beautiful place on earth. However, there is something natural and refreshing here that Wolfram had always taken for granted.

"Hey, kid," Yozak spoke as he walked up to him. "What are you up to?"

Wolfram blinked up at him as he watched him sit down and lay in the grass next him.

"I'm just...thinking. It's peaceful out here."

Yozak nods, "This place isn't without its perks, that's for sure. Though, I could really go for a good steak with potatoes and gravy. Oh, yes, covered in gravy. I think I would actually prefer that. Not to mention a drink. Can't get good stuff like that out here."

Wolfram rolls his eyes. He remembers when he would have said the same thing. He actually likes it here now. And he's not planning on leaving anytime soon. If there's anything that Wolfram misses, it's definitely not food or objects. He could live without those. Wolfram can practically hear the selfish loafer of a child in him screaming about how he should very well care. He shakes him out of his mind.

"Wolfram? Yozak? There you are."

Wolfram opens his eyes and sees Conrad joining them, with a small, soft smile that always seems to be on his face. He lays down on the otherwise of Wolfram and hums to himself as he closes his eyes.

"It is quite peaceful out here, isn't it?" Conrad said.

"Hmmm," Wolfram hummed in agreement.

"You like the stars, Wolfram?" Conrad asked as he glances at him.

"Yes," Wolfram answered, and then paused. "Someone...once told me that the Great Kings of the past look down on us from the stars."

Yozak glances at him and then back at the stars, "So someone told you that a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us? How ridiculous is that?!"

Wolfram flinched slightly when Yozak bursted out laughing. His eyes narrow and his fists clench. Yozak has always had a way of making his blood boil. But lately he seemed to be touching on some sore spots for him. True, he doesn't realize that he's doing it, but it makes his blood boil all the same.

Conrad notices Wolfram tensing up and he sits up to glare at him, "Yozak!"

"What?" He asked through his amused grin.

"Stop it!" He gives him another glare before glancing down at Wolfram. They watch as Wolfram sits up and walks away from them.

Yozak just stares after him, confused on what was upsetting the blond Mazoku. He looks back at Conrad with a frown.

"Did I say something?"

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Wolfram glared out into the distance. He knew Yozak was just being an insensitive idiot, like usual. But this was different. He was making fun of practically the last thing his father had ever shared with him. It hurt and made him very angry. He should have known better than talk about his father. For the same reasons he didn't want to talk about Yuuri. It brings up too many painful memories.

He looks towards the sky as he whispers sorrowfully, "Father. What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to forget you? How can I? But everything hurts too much to remember. Please. I very much need your guidance now."

There was a flash of light in the sky that made Wolfram jump back in surprise. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes. He looked up at the sky, but found no trace of anything unusual in the sky. What had he saw? Was it lightning? But that would be impossible, Wolfram reasoned. There wasn't a cloud in the night sky. Maybe it was just his imagination. He shook his head before slowly backing away and walking towards the cottage.

Wolfram couldn't keep himself from glancing back one last time.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

With Murata

Shin Makoku

Murata could admit that he was a little shocked to find Yuuri adopting the human girl. Though, he really shouldn't. It's just like Yuuri, always wanting to save and protect everyone. But as the ceremony was going on, he realized it was more than that. He watched as Yuuri laughed and smiled in a way he has never seen before. At least not recently, because he obviously had at one point, when he was a child, but that was a time even Murata had a time remembering.

Murata couldn't help himself from smiling at Yuuri's happiness, even if it was only for a moment, no one deserved happiness more than Yuuri. He strongly believed that.

"Oh, Great One!" A high childlike voice called out to him. Murata looked over to Ulrike calling over to him frantically as she ran towards him. "I just got a message from the kings!"

Murata's eyes widen as he stood up sharply. "That's impossible! We haven't heard anything from them in almost fifty years."

"I know! But it was from them, I swear."

"What was the message?" Murata asked with wide, curious eyes behind his glasses.

"Prince Wolfram is alive."


	9. The Departure

For the first time in a long time, Yuuri felt good. There was still an ache and an emptiness inside of him that Yuuri knew he would never be able to fill. Unless, of course, you could bring back the dead, which he knew was impossible. But for the first time in a long time, Yuuri had something to smile about. He found himself so wrapped up in the past and the people that are long gone from this world, that he simply forgot to live.

But not anymore. He's going to make the best out of what he does have and not of what he's lost. Greta's here now. And she's apart of that. It's possible for him to be happy.

Now if only he could feel more of it.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri sighs as he approaches the door to his small home. It's in the city, now. If you took one look at it, you would never have guessed he was from a noble family. Because Adelbert wanted it that way. No one but him could have any sort of power. Yuuri smiled slightly and stifled a laugh as he thought of Wolfram as he said the word 'commoner' with a disgusted voice and expression. Yuuri definitely understood why people in the castle called him a 'selfish loafer' and a 'little prince brat'. And Yuuri agreed with them.

But that wasn't all he was. He was so much more. Wolfram let very few people see that, and Yuuri was glad he was one of them.

But, back to his original point, Yuuri essentially is that now. A commoner, that is. He's practically forgot the times he wasn't.

"So, you've adopted a human girl?"

Yuuri frowns with his hand on the doorknob, before turning around. He breathes out, "Alaric..."

He gives him a small frown in return. "When did we get to the point where I had to hear these things through rumors, instead of from you?"

The hesitance and uneasiness went away as anger quickly replaced them. "It's not like I have to run things by you before I do them. It just all happened so fast. So forgive me if I didn't feel the need to consult you."

Yuuri quickly turns to leave, but is stopped by a hand being placed on his arm. "You know very well that is not what I meant. You've been avoiding me. Why? What is so different about now?"

Yuuri closes his eyes and sighs. "I can't deal with you telling me you love me everyday. I'm turning a new leaf. I'm trying to be happy, which I haven't tried to be in a long time. And you telling me you love me, when I can't, isn't helping that at all."

Alaric narrows his eyes, "Can't or won't? You say you're trying to be happy. Haven't you even considered the possibility that I could make you happy? That I could be a part of that happiness? You running away is an obvious sign that you aren't moving on."

Yuuri clenched his jaw and then turned back to face him. Yuuri was slowly losing his will to argue this point with him. So Yuuri chose to plead, before he lost it and gave in. "Alaric. Please. I can't."

"You can. If you have really let the past go. Don't you want to see if I could make you happy? If you don't try, then you'll never know. And you know I would never hurt you."

Alaric was looking at him with such wide and sincere eyes that it dug into Yuuri's soul. He doesn't understand. As much as Yuuri wanted him to, he didn't. He has thought about it. A lot. Whether or not Alaric could make him happy. And in many ways, Yuuri knew he could. But Yuuri also knew it wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't be fair to Alaric. Because as much as he tried to believe otherwise, Alaric was right. He was in love with someone who was no longer here. And no matter how much he tried, those feelings wouldn't leave him. He couldn't be with Alaric because he wasn't his first choice. Alaric deserved better than that.

But his first choice also wasn't here anymore. And Alaric obviously wasn't going to let up about this. So maybe-just maybe- if he at least gave him a chance, then there would be no regrets. And Alaric would be able to move on. Or maybe...they could be happy together.

Yuuri had lost it. He gave in. After years, he finally gave in. He took a chance...

Yuuri bit his lip and looked up into Alaraic's eyes. He whispers, "Okay."

Alaric's eyes widened considerably, as if he hadn't been expecting that. Yuuri was pretty surprised about it too.

"A chance," Yuuri clarified as he looks up into his eyes.

And there is so much happiness in them, so much so that Yuuri doesn't know how to deal with it. But Alaric was right. He told himself he was going to stop living in the past and that was exactly what he was going to do.

But he couldn't help but feel nervous about the change in atmosphere. And Yuuri completely froze when Alaric was leaning in. He tried to control his breathing and erratic heart as this happened. This is a part of it, Yuuri told himself.

And when Alaric was only centimeters from his lips, a yell made him jump back in surprise. He looked to his left to see Gunter running towards him.

"Oh, Sacred Double Black! I didn't think I would be able to make it in time to tell you!"

Yuuri looked at him in surprise. "Gunter? How...how did you get here? Adelbert never let's you leave the castle!"

"There's no one there at the moment to stop me! Listen, Adelbert has been planning this for ages! He has an army and he's going to take over the rest of lands owned by Lords! Oh, Yuuri! It's going to be full on war!"

Yuuri's eyes widen as his heart drops in his chest. Alaric looks over towards Gunter with a glare and steps in front of him protectively. Yuuri scowls slightly at that in annoyance.

"And what exactly do you expect him to do about it? Fight? Are you absolutely insane?!"

"Alaric!" Yuuri scolds.

"Fight? Of course not! The sacred double black should be kept safe. There is nothing anyone can do. The best we can do is round as many people up as you can and leave this place at once."

Yuuri's breath nearly stops. No. He pushes Alaric out of his way. "But Gunter, if we do that, we'll only be able to save a few. Numerous others will die! Not just here, but in other lands, too!"

Gunter looks at him sadly, "I'm sorry, Young Yuuri. But I'm afraid that's all we can do. You can't stop it. So save as many you can and leave."

Yuuri glares at the ground as Alaric's voice reaches his ears. A hand is placed on his shoulder gently. "He's right, Yuuri. That's all we can do. So let's get your daughter and Cheri and leave. We can all be together and be happy like you wanted."

Yuuri turns his glare on Alaric at that. "At the dispense of thousands? How can you even say that?"

"Yuuri," Alaric sighs. "This is a terrible, awful situation. But if we can't look for the positives-"

"Because there are no positives," Yuuri growled and then turned and ran as fast as he could. Ignoring Alaric calling his name behind him. He needed to get to the temple. Murata or Ulrike had to have some answers that could help him.

They had to.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Murata! Murata, where are you?! Murata!" Yuuri yelled as he entered the Temple, maidens flinching and glaring at him as he did so.

"Yuuri? What's with all the yelling? You're disrupting the peace, you know," Murata informed him with a smirk on his face.

"Murata!" Yuuri spoke with relief. "Did you hear? Adelbert is going to war with the other lands! He was building an army this whole time! Did you know about this?"

Murata's amused expression fell as shock replaced it. "He what? Well, I suppose that's why the kings finally contacted us."

Yuuri's eyes widen, "The kings? But you haven't heard from them since-"

"I know. It was quite a shock to us, too."

"What did they say? Do they have a way to help us?" Yuuri asked, happiness starting to creep its way into him at the thought.

Murata sighs forlornly, and Yuuri's face drops. "Yes, but there is the problem of actually getting this person here. I mean, if they haven't been here yet, then they must not..." Murata trails off as he stares at Yuuri. Yuuri just blinks at him in return. A questioning looked etched into his face. A slow grin forms on Murata's face. "Wait...Yuuri. You."

Yuuri's eyebrows furrow as Murata looks at him with a huge grin on his face. It made Yuuri feel uncomfortable. He asks hesitantly, "Me what?"

"You are the only person who could possibly bring them here. I honestly doubt they'll listen to anyone but you."

Yuuri's eyes narrow and asks with a frustrated tone, "Bring who here?"

"You'll know when you see them."

"Your riddles suck."

"Just trust me. You'll know."

Yuuri rolls his eyes, "If I don't know who I'm looking for, then how will I know where to look?"

"In the jungle. The one between here and the human territory."

Yuuri's eyes are bulging out at this point, "The human territory? Are you insane?"

Murata rolls his eyes. "Don't worry, Shibuya. No one from either side goes that close to the border."

"Except this mystery person you want me to find."

Murata just laughs. "Except him. Why do you think he stays there? My guess is for that very reason."

"So he doesn't want to be found?" Yuuri asked. "Then why are you so convinced I can change his mind?"

"I don't know it for a fact. I just know that if you can't, I doubt anyone could."

Yuuri was about to respond, when a soft "Yuuri" was heard from behind him. He turned to see Greta looking up at him with fear filled eyes, clutching Cheri's hand tightly. Yuuri immediately softens at the sight of her. Next to her, Alaric appeared with a slight frown on his face.

Yuuri sighed as he walked over to them. He knelt down in front of Greta and smiled at her reassuringly. "I need to go away for a little while, Greta. There's someone that can help us, but I need to go get them."

"No! You can't leave me! I'll go with you!" Greta said as tears came to her eyes. She quickly reached out and grasped his shirt in her hands tightly, desperately.

"It's not safe." Yuuri try's to explain in a soft voice. "Don't worry. You'll have Cheri, Murata, and Alaric here looking after you."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it." Yuuri grinned. "Promise."

"Yuuri?" Cheri asked. "I need to tell you something. It'll only take a minute. I need to before you leave."

Yuuri nods, giving Greta a reassuring smile before she, hesitantly, released her grip on him. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she whimpered softly. Yuuri pulls her into a gentle hug and kisses the top of her head, before stepping away from her and the rest of the group with Cheri. Yuuri instantly says, "If you're trying to talk me out of this-"

Cheri interrupts him by shaking her head. "No. I know better than that. When you set your mind to something, there's no changing it. That's the very same thing that led you into adopting Greta."

Yuuri smiles. "You will watch out for her, won't you?"

Cheri smiles back at him. "Of course I will. But I wanted to tell you something. Mainly because if I don't now, I probably never will. And someone needs to know, if I can no longer tell Wolfram."

Yuuri's eyes softens as he remembers a crying Cheri murmuring that "she should have told him." Yuuri couldn't imagine it was anything as bad as what she was thinking. Because this was Cheri. The person who was his queen once, but also took on a role of his second mother. Both before and after Wolfram.

He asks softly, with a gentle tone, "What is it, Cheri?"

Tears spilled out from her eyes as she let out a breath, "Wolfram...is not my only son."

Yuuri blinks in bemusement as she says this. What? What is that supposed to mean? She had other children? If that was true, then where were they? And why did nobody know?

"What?" Yuuri said, perhaps unintelligently, but Yuuri couldn't think of anything else to say in his confusion.

"Before Wolfram...I had two other sons. Both...both with different fathers. If the court knew I wasn't pure...then I never would have been able to marry Shinou."

Yuuri supposed that made sense, but... "Did Shinou know?" Yuuri couldn't help but ask. Because if he didn't...

Cheri's eyes widened, "Oh, of course he knew! But, bless his soul, he wanted me anyways. And he knew that if others knew they would only get in the way."

Yuuri nodded, relieved to hear that. Whatever Cheri's past...he couldn't ever judge her for it. Ever. Of course, there was another thing...

"Where are they?" Yuuri asked in a gentle, none judging voice.

"I...I had to give them up," she whispered sadly. "My greatest regret. Shinou didn't know. I made the decision before I told him. My mother...she wanted so badly for me to marry the king. And she knew I couldn't if I had them."

Yuuri reached out and held her hand and squeezed it. "Maybe it's time you make up for it, then, if it is your greatest regret. Where are they, Cheri?"

She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "You know one of them. He works in the castle, now." She whispered as she looked at him. "Gwendal."

Yuuri's eyes widened slightly. Gwendal? Seriously? Yuuri knew he would never have guessed that. Though, Wolfram did form quite an attachment to him. Personally, Yuuri found him a bit terrifying.

"And the other?" Yuuri asked.

Cheri sniffs. "He...Conrart was half human. I gave him up right after...I just wanted him to be safe. And with the life I was in...I knew he would face many peoples judgements."

Yuuri nodded, "Then one day, when this war is behind us, I promise we'll find him."

Cheri blinks at him. "That's all?"

Yuuri blinks in return. "Well, yeah. I'm not going to judge you. You've made mistakes in the past, everyone has. And these mistakes aren't unfixable. And they don't define you."

More tears spill from Cheri's eyes as she looks at him. She pulls him into a tight hug. "Thank you. Promise me you'll be safe?"

Yuuri sighs as he hugs her back. "Of course."

"Yuuri? Do you mind if I cut in? If you're finished, of course."

Yuuri looks up to see Alaric standing a few feet away from them. He sighs as he pulls away from Cheri and nods. She gives him one last smile before turning and returning to Greta's side. She takes her hand in hers and squeezes.

Yuuri looks back to see Alaric frowning at him.

"Don't give me that look," Yuuri stated. "I have to do anything I can to protect everyone."

"Who said it was your job?" Alaric said with a glare.

Yuuri's teeth clench as he looks at the ground. "It's what Wolfram would do." He feels Alaric stiffen. "He may have had a lot to say about 'commoners' but in the end he really did care about his kingdom and the people in it. He would protect them as best he could. And now, there is no one left to do it. So, I am."

"You're doing it for him?" Alaric whispers.

"He wouldn't want me to either. But I know him, and he also wouldn't want his people to suffer." Yuuri responded as he looked up into Alaric's eyes. He sees so much hurt in them that it makes Yuuri flinch.

"Where does this leave us, then?"

Yuuri sighs, "Alaric...we are hardly the most important thing right now. There is going to be a war. So I'm going to do everything I can to save as many people as I can, and once we get through this, we can see where we stand. I think it's best if we leave it at that for now."

Alaric frowns, but slowly nods.

"You're a soldier," Yuuri states. "Protect Greta and Cheri. And Murata and Ulrike if you can, too."

Alaric simply nods. Yuuri takes a deep breath, before turning away and walking towards Murata. "Now, where exactly am I going?"

"Head North. He should be in the woods between our territory and the human one. Believe me, if you think you're too close to humans, you probably are and have gone too far. He isn't in hiding for no reason." Murata said with a smirk. "Believe me, you'll be fine, Shibuya."

Yuuri really hoped so.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Wolfram was currently in a glaring match.

And he refused to lose.

Now, he cared a lot for Conrad and Yozak. He really did. They took him in when he had nothing, and he was very grateful. But that hardly meant that they, mainly Yozak, as Conrad was too much of a peace maker, didn't get on his nerves.

Specifically, Yozak (of course) did something to get on his nerves. Actually, Yozak just existing seems to get on his nerves. But over the years he's come to just accept that. However, there are times that are just extra-Yozakish that he can't get over. And he is going to die for it. Slowly and painfully, Wolfram promised himself. Because no one, and he means no one...

Had the right to pat him on the head.

Like he was some sort of dog. Like he was below him. Wolfram wouldn't stand for it. He continued glaring at Yozak, in a way that used to send most people running for the hills, even when he was a child.

But Yozak, Wolfram thought angrily, was completely unaffected by it. He just stood there smiling and humming to himself as if he hadn't just set of a beast.

"Don't ever do that again," Wolfram hissed at him.

Yozak just smirked, but before he could respond, there was a sharp cry.

"Yozak!"

Wolfram jumped as he looked towards the woods with wide eyes. Conrad, Wolfram thought. And it sounded like a cry for help, he realized. That was unusual considering were they were. What idiot went this close to the border?

Wolfram quickly makes a grab for his sword as he attempts to run towards Conrad's panicked cry. But is stopped by a hand grabbing his, tightly.

He turns to see the smirk gone from Yozak's face, and was replaced by a stern one.

"Stay here. I'll go check on Conrad." And, with that, he took off.

Yeah, right, Wolfram thought, as he quickly grabbed at his sword and ran after him. He wasn't just going to stand around like some damsel in distress. Because he completely wasn't. And besides, he's honestly been getting quite bored, as of late. And something like this never happens.

He made it in to the woods, but slowed and hunched down once he heard swords clashing. He quickly hides in the brush to see Conrad down- and how did the guy manage that? Conrad was excellent with a sword.- and Yozak was currently sparing with the man dressed in all black. He watched in awe as the man was able to disarm Yozak and then point his sword at him.

Wolfram took no chances as he jumped out and ran in front of Yozak. Their swords clashed immediately and Wolfram was struck again with awe on how perfect his technique seemed. But Wolfram was pretty good with a sword, too. And he wasn't going to back down. That is, until the sword seemed to hit him just right, and he lost his grip on it as it flew out of his hands. And then Wolfram was knocked to the ground and he saw red. Because of how humiliating this was. He glared at the ground for only a moment before lifting his hand, the anger enough to burst flames from his hand...

But then he looked up. And he froze, the flames along with it. And Wolfram thinks his heart stopped.

He was looking into deep black eyes. He quickly glanced up because it just couldn't be true. But he saw it- black hair. He was staring straight at a double black and Wolfram swore he was going to start hyperventilating.

"Yuuri?" He whispered, disbelief laced into his voice.

But he knew it was true when those black eyes widened and he dropped his sword to the ground. He quickly backed away from him.

"How do you know my name?" Yuuri practically hissed at him. And Wolfram had a hard time believing that this was the same naive, innocent, wimpy best friend he had as a child. Yuuri never talked to anyone in such a way.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said again, mainly because he liked saying it, but also because he needed to remind himself that Yuuri was there. "It's me. Wolfram."

He watched as Yuuri's teeth clench and as he glares at him. "Look, I don't know who you are, but I am not an idiot. Wolfram is...Wolfram is dead. He has been for a long time."

Wolfram frowned. Dead? He shook his head. "You've changed. The Yuuri I knew would have believed me in a second. The overly trusting wimp."

Something seemed to click in Yuuri's brain as he backed away some more. Almost as if he didn't want to hope...

Yuuri's eyes filled with fear as he breathed out softly, "Wolfram?"

Wolfram smiled and relaxed. This was more the Yuuri he remembered. And though his insides seemed to be exploding with the happy thoughts of Yuuri's here. He also couldn't help but wonder what had changed his overly trusting, loving, naive wimp into someone who could be so cold.


	10. Falling in 'It' and Many Arguments

Wolfram couldn't believe Yuuri was here in front of him. Staring at him, eyes wide with disbelief. How long has it been since he saw him? Too long, Wolfram thought. Yuuri really has grown up. Not only physically, but also mentally. He has to admit that he isn't as wimpy and naive as he once was.

Wolfram only nodded as Yuuri whispered his name, silently telling him that it really was him. But then he gasped in shock because his arms were suddenly full of a fearful Yuuri, and he realized that the wimp he knew was still in there, and maybe he hadn't really changed as much as he thought he had.

"Stupid Murata," Yuuri murmured. "Couldn't he have warned me?"

Wolfram blinks and then demands. "Murata? As in the Great Sage? Why are you on a name basis with the Great Sage?"

"More like the Great Annoyance," Yuuri murmured. "We are friends of sorts. What are you doing here anyway?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Wolfram asked with narrowed eyes. Because what was he doing here? Shouldn't he be in Shin Makoku with his family?

Yuuri pulled away from him, but before he could respond, Yozak came up to them. He sent a glare towards Yuuri.

"Hey!" Both Wolfram and Yuuri turned to face him. Yozak gives Wolfram a pointed look. "Are you going to tell us what's going on?! Who is this?"

"Oh, right," Wolfram glances at Yuuri. "This is Yuuri. He was my best friend when I was a child."

"Friend?" Yozak says with a look of disbelief. "Well, your friend just tried to kill us!"

"Yozak!" Conrad said, giving him a stern glare.

Yozak just glares back at him.

"I'm really sorry about that!" Yuuri said apologetically and a bit guiltily. "It's just that I had to learn that you can't just expect people aren't a threat to you. I was never going to kill you though!"

Yozak snorted, "Yeah, right! You can use a sword like that and weren't planning on killing us? It's what Mazoku like you do anyway."

Wolfram suddenly sends Yozak a cold glare. Because this was Yuuri. And no matter what may have happened to him he could never have become that prejudiced. And he hadn't the right to speak to him that way, but before he could snap at Yozak for it, Yuuri beat him to the punch.

"My kind? And what exactly is your kind? If you're suggesting I'm prejudice, it seems to me that you are more than I am. You don't know me. And I was only protecting myself," Yuuri snapped with a glare. "And for the record, I haven't killed a person in my life."

Yozak's teeth clench, but before he could respond, Conrad grabbed at his arm. Wolfram was relieved by this. If Yozak had kept talking to Yuuri that way, he would be threatened to burn him. Again.

"That's enough, Yozak." Conrad said, before turning a gentle smile onto Yuuri. "I apologize for my companion. I am Conrad. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuuri."

Suddenly Yuuri froze next to him. He turned to give him a look of confusion. Yuuri swallowed before glancing up at Conrad.

"Did you say Conrad?"

He gives him a frown in return, "Yes. Why?"

Yuuri shakes his head. "Nothing. Nevermind."

"Wait," Yozak says, looking Yuuri over. "Yuuri? As in the one you were calling out to in your sleep?"

Yuuri blinked at him before laughing as Wolfram sends a dark glare over to him. Yozak was slowly wearing his patience.

"I was not!" Wolfram declared.

"Yeah, you were," Yozak said as he rolled his eyes. "You were going Yuuri, Yuuri..."

"Shut up!" He yelled as his face turned red. Which was just from anger. Not at all from embarrassment, Wolfram told himself.

Yuuri continued laughing. Wolfram turned to glare at him.

Yuuri just shakes his head as he calms his laughter. "Are you both half human?"

Yozak glares at him. "Maybe. Do you have a problem with that?"

Again, Yozak was slowly starting to tick Wolfram off, but again, Yuuri responded before he could say anything.

"I should think not," Yuuri murmured, giving Wolfram a worried look. Wolfram frowned at him in bemusement. "Since...since I also am."

Yozak practically gagged at that. Conrad just looked at him gently. And Wolfram stared at him with wide eyes. What? Did Yuuri just say he was half human? But that didn't even make any sense!

"What are you talking about, Yuuri? Of course you're not. We wouldn't have aged the same if that were true. And both of your parents are Mazoku."

"No," Yuuri said, slowly shaking his head. "My...mom. She wasn't."

"What?" Wolfram questioned with narrowed eyes. "She didn't age the whole time I knew her." Wolfram paused. "Did you say wasn't?"

Yuuri looked away from him. "She...she told me the truth about a week ago. Your parents gave her a necklace so it didn't look like she was aging. So then she could live amongst the Mazoku without their prejudice. But on the inside she was still aging. She told me right before...before she died."

Wolfram froze. And then he felt remorse for Lady Miko. The one he would refer to as Mama when he was a child. She was like a second mother to him. Wolfram shakes his head. "But...you're not like other..."

"I know," Yuuri said with a small smile, glancing back at him. "Typical, isn't it? No one really knew why that was. I'm still aging at the same rate as other Mazoku and I have the element water. They just assumed it was because I was a double black. But who knows."

Wolfram shakes his head, but smiles. "Well, I'm glad that you're aging this way."

I don't have to worry about you dying long before I do this way, Wolfram thought. Because I don't know what I would do if that happened.

Yuuri glances at him hesitantly. "You mean...you don't care?"

Wolfram frowns. Yuuri thought he would think of him differently? He's grown out of those prejudices, and even if he didn't, he would always made acceptations for him. Because this was Yuuri. It may not have made much sense, but his logic rarely ever did.

"Don't be a wimp, Yuuri. Especially since I thought you had grown out of it. Of course I don't care." The first part is a lie. Don't ever change, Wolfram thought.

Yuuri smiled at him and Wolfram felt as if he melted. Is this what he's been missing so much? There was no reason for him not to like it here. It was perfect. A paradise. But for the longest time he felt as if something was missing. Like there was a hole inside him that couldn't be filled. But Yuuri seemed to fill it with one look.

"I just can't believe you're actually here! Just wait until everyone finds out! They'll be so relieved. And your mom..." Yuuri was saying with a grin.

And suddenly that happy feeling leaves as his heart sinks inside of his chest. No. That couldn't happen. He has to make Yuuri understand. He frowns at him.

"No," Wolfram states instantly. "She doesn't have to know. And no one else does either."

Yuuri frowns back at him. "Of course they do, Wolfram. Everyone thinks you're dead."

What?

"They do?"

Yuuri nods, sadly. "Adelbert told us about...about the assassins..."

Wolfram's eyes widened. If he told them that then...

"What else did he say about it?"

Yuuri shakes his head with a laugh, "What else matters, Wolfram? You're alive! That means Adelbert isn't the king. You are."

"What?" Yozak said through a laugh. "This little brat? A king? Are you kidding me? Of course he's not a king!"

Wolfram glared at him. One more comment out of him and he's sending a fireball at his face.

Yozak suddenly pauses and glances back at Wolfram thoughtfully. "Are you?"

Wolfram narrows his eyes at him and says sternly, "No."

And he's not lying. He's not.

"Wolfram," Yuuri says with narrowed eyes, and Wolfram flinches slightly at the look of disappointment on his face. But he stood stern as he turned away from them.

"No," he said again. "I'm not the king. Maybe I was going to be, but that was a long time ago."

Yozak blinked. "Wait. Hold on a minute. You're the king? Seriously? And you never said anything?"

Wolfram turns to glare at him. "It's not like I'm any different!"

"But you have power." He grins and looks at Conrad. "We are friends with the Demon King. Can you believe it?!"

Yuuri rolls his eyes, along with Conrad. And then gives an exasperated sigh, before glancing at them. "Can I talk to Wolfram alone for a few minutes?"

Conrad instantly nods, "Of course you-"

"Yeah, right." Yozak says, with a roll of his eyes. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of us too."

Wolfram watches as Yuuri narrows his eyes. But he jumps in before Yuuri can say anything. "I think it's best if you go."

Yozak narrows his eyes, "What?"

"Yozak," Conrad said with a roll of his eyes. "Let them catch up. Leave them alone."

Yozak grumbles unintelligently as he follows Conrad away from them.

"Yozak," Wolfram hissed lowly. "Don't ever talk to Yuuri like that again. Or I won't hesitate to burn you again."

He watched in satisfaction as Yozak's face paled. That rarely ever happened. He must have gotten his point across. He watched as they walked away before turning back to face Yuuri. Only to find him facing the other way, leaning against a tree.

He frowned as he started walking towards him. "Yuuri? What is it?"

He looks at him, eyes filling slightly with tears. "I just can't believe you're here. When Adelbert told us you were killed I..."

"Yuuri," Wolfram interrupts him. "It's okay."

"It's just that I really..." Yuuri trailed off and looked at him.

"What?" He asked curiously, trying to figure out what was going on in the wimps head.

Yuuri bit his lip, before throwing his arms around the blond and hiding his face into his neck. He then mumbles into it, "Missed you."

And once again that warm feeling was in his chest. And he never wanted that feeling to leave. He slowly wrapped his arms around Yuuri and placed his hands on his back. Whispering more openly than he had in a long time, "Me too."

Yuuri hummed as he smiled into his neck and pushed himself closer to him. Wolfram relaxed into his touch, not ever wanting to let him go. He had to hold himself back from pulling Yuuri back towards him when he pulled away. And he also had to fight down the disappointment at the action.

"What exactly is this place?" Yuuri asked curiously.

Wolfram smiled. "Nothing, really. It's just a jungle in between Mazoku territory and the human one. That's why I found Conrad and Yozak here. They were in hiding."

Yuuri nods as he murmured, "It must have been difficult. Neither place really wanting them."

Wolfram hums in agreement before grabbing his wrist and pulling him away. "This is a new place that we have yet to explore together."

Yuuri laughed as Wolfram pulled him before teasing. "We wouldn't want to break tradition."

Wolfram showed Yuuri the beauty the whole place had to offer. And he couldn't help but smile at Yuuri's look of awe at the place. They were at the waterfall now, and though Wolfram agreed that it was beautiful, Yuuri looked as if he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Which Wolfram knew couldn't be true, because he lived in a place that Wolfram would argue was the most beautiful place in the world.

He knelt down next to Yuuri, who was gazing into the water with soft eyes. Wolfram frowned again. What could he be thinking? He looked so amazed by what was in front of him and Wolfram didn't understand it.

"So," Yuuri said as he turned to grin at him. He then said in a teasing voice, "What exactly were you dreaming about when you were calling out my name?"

Wolfram suddenly flushed and Yuuri laughed. He just sent him a glare before crossing his arms and pointing his nose up in the air. A slight "Hmph" coming from his mouth.

"Aw," Yuuri said smiling. "That's the signature Wolfram pose that I remember. I missed that."

Wolfram gives him a confused look. "Missed what? Most people wouldn't. They were probably glad the Little Prince Brat was gone."

"I don't think so," Yuuri disagreed. "But, for me, I would rather you be here to do that then not be here at all. And, besides. You wouldn't be you if you didn't. So of course I missed it."

Wolfram suddenly felt warm again. How did Yuuri do that?

"So...?" Yuuri stressed.

"What?" Wolfram blinked in confusion.

"You didn't answer my question," Yuuri stated. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing," He stated as his face grew warm. "It was just the time when I took you to the haunted house. And you ran away screaming like a wimp."

This time it was Yuui who flushed and Wolfram felt some pride in that.

"Don't make fun I me Wolf!" Yuuri argued as he fidgeted. "There was a ghost! Of course I was scared!"

Wolfram couldn't keep the happy grin off of his face. Yuuri called him Wolf. How long has it been since he heard that?

"Wimp," Wolfram spoke, and he couldn't keep the affection he felt from seeping through in the one word. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

Yuuri huffs, "Yes there is! I saw it!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes at him. But on the inside he felt so much happier than he's been in a long time. Because, he's missed this. There's no other words for it. He's missed this so much it hurt and left him feeling empty. He was always a brat and a spoiled one at that. But being around Yuuri seemed to make him better. The best version of himself. He always seemed to know how to make things feel okay. Even if they weren't.

Yuuri quickly got up and decided to walk around the lake, curiously looking at it from every angle. He smiled so brightly it was contagious. And, God help him, he's missed that.

Wolfram suddenly frowned as he watched Yuuri. He knew Yuuri wouldn't let the whole king thing and going home go so easily. But how was he supposed to explain to him that he just couldn't? Tell him about his past? What he did?

No. Wolfram shakes his head, disregarding the thought. He could lose Yuuri for good if he knew the truth. And he decided he isn't going to risk it. He can't.

"Wolf!" Yuuri whispered excitedly. "Look!"

Wolfram quickly got up and walked towards him. He blinked at what he saw. "They're just deer, Yuuri. There's tons of animals here. And I know they come into Shin Makoku from time to time."

"Not anymore," Yuuri mumbled as he watched them. "Not that I blame them."

Wolfram frowned. What was that supposed to mean? He shook his head and thought it best not to bring up Shin Makoku right now. As that would bring up other topics he wasn't ready to discuss.

He quickly grinned and grabbed Yuuri's wrist, "I know something you'll love."

He pulled Yuuri along as he walked towards the mountains.

"Wolf," Yuuri complained. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," He told him with a smile.

Wolfram brought him to the top of a mountain, with a whole inside that let you see into the deep abyss it made.

"You want me to look in there?" Yuuri asked with wide eyes. "Are you crazy? I could fall!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. It looked like the wimps fear of heights hasn't gone away either.

"Don't be ridiculous, Yuuri. I wouldn't let you fall." Wolfram stated, and then flushes as his mind went back to the day they were kids and Yuuri was hanging over the edge.

"I would never let you fall!"

He remembers his younger self saying. He supposes some thing's don't ever change.

Wolfram shakes his head, "Just look. It'll be worth it, I promise."

Yuuri hesitates, before squeezing into the hole, his eyes shut. Wolfram rolled his eyes and crawled in so he was right next to him.

"Yuuri," he whispered. "Look."

He watched as Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and then gasped in astonishment. "Is...is that really a...?"

"Dragon?" Wolfram murmured. "I suppose they found safety here too."

"Amazing," Yuuri breathed. "They're practically extinct."

"I love coming up here to watch them," Wolfram explained. "I thought you might too."

"They're beautiful." Yuuri agreed. "Let's get closer!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes, "You're out of your mind if you think I am bringing you closer. They're beautiful, but also very dangerous."

"Oh, come on, Wolf!" Yuuri was practically whining. "Where did your sense of adventure go?"

"No where," Wolfram said dryly. "I'm just not a big fan of death. Specifically, yours."

"Don't be so overprotective! I made it this far without getting myself killed!" Yuuri said strongly.

Wolfram nodded with a smirk, "And that's a wonder in itself."

Yuuri rolled his eyes and huffed. "You're still as mean as ever, though."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at him, "What?"

"Er," Yuuri says nervously. Then quickly squirms away from him. "Nothing!"

Wolfram rolls his eyes before following the wimp out. Sometimes, he really was more trouble than he was worth.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"How can you be okay with this?" Yozak said angrily. "You know what's going to happen. I know what's going to happen. They probably aren't very sure what's going to happen. And we can't let it happen!"

Conrad was losing his patience with Yozak. And he was losing him. What was he talking about? "I don't know what "it" is Yozak. What are you talking about?"

"Them!" Yozak states angrily.

"What about them? Yuuri seems nice."

"He tried to kill you! And you're defending him?"

Conrad rolled his eyes, "I don't think he was going to kill me. Believe me, he had the chance. But he didn't. And besides, it's not like he knew what to expect from us."

"Whatever," Yozak said as he glared out into the woods. "There still out there together and you know what's happening."

"What?"

"They're falling in love!" Yozak stated with narrowed eyes.

"So?" Conrad still wasn't following. Love is a bad thing in Yozak's mind?

"He's going to take him from us! All these years it's only been the three of us and we've been just fine. Now this "sacred" double black is going to ruin it!"

"Wolfram has obviously not forgotten him, even after all these years, so it's not like it's one sided. Why don't you want him to be happy?"

"He was happy before! We all were!"

"Not like this. If Wolfram falls in love with him, you would want him to just give that up? Is love really like that for you?"

Yozak paused and looked at him with wide eyes, " Of course it isn't!"

He grabbed Conrad's hand and squeezed it.

"I just...I really don't want things to change."

Conrad nodded as he squeezed his hand back. "But if you do care about Wolfram at all, then you should be happy for him. And change isn't always a bad thing."

Yozak nodded as he glared at the ground. Then he pulled Conrad close to him, "Fine. But I still don't like that kid."

"You don't have to," Conrad said as his lips twitched upward. "But I really don't understand why."

Yozak glares back at him, "No one tries to hurt you and then earns my forgiveness so easily."

Conrad's eyes soften, "He didn't hurt me, though."

"And he's lucky," Yozak agreed. "Because then there would be no chance of my forgiving him."

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Isn't this a great place?" Wolfram murmured. Because it really was.

"It is beautiful." Yuuri agreed. "But, Wolfram- I have to know. Why are you here? Why did you never come back to Shin Makoku?"

Wolfram froze. He knew this was coming. What was he supposed to tell Yuuri to make him understand?

"I just needed to be on my own. I couldn't go back after what happened."

Yuuri looked at him with sad eyes that made him flinch. "We really needed you at home."

"No you didn't. And I found happiness here, despite of...what happened."

Yuuri looks away from him, "That makes one of us."

Wolfram frowns. Yuuri was unhappy? Why? Losing your best friend so young probably wasn't a very memorable experience, but this was Yuuri. He had many people that loved him. The thought of him being unhappy all these years brought a heavy weight into his chest.

"What does that mean?"

"Wolfram," Yuuri spoke with a frown. "Haven't you heard what happened after you left?"

Wolfram frowns back before shaking his head. "No, we don't really hear much of anything out here."

"There was a war," Yuuri told him. "Adelbert wanted control over all of the other territories. Thousands died-no side was able to get an upper hand. Finally, they agreed that our territory would just be separate from the rest; so Adelbert had complete control. The war ended, but not before my father was enlisted. And he was killed."

Wolfram felt cold at that. Both of Yuuri's parents were gone? But there had to be others in his life, right?

"After that, I lived with both of our mothers. I tried the best I could to take care of them, but all of these years it felt like I had lost them too. They both never left the house and rarely ever spoke. It was...lonely." Yuuri whispered.

Wolfram clenched his jaw before whispering, "My mom, too?"

"Yeah," Yuuri nods. "Losing both her husband and son in one day...it broke something in her."

Wolfram looked away from him. He didn't want to hear this. He's been trying all these years not to think about them. And now all he's hearing are these terrible, awful things that happened to them. He doesn't want to hear it.

"And you are probably wondering what happened to me," Yuuri whispered. "The things I saw-" Yuuri paused. "Adelbert proceeded in having the humans take over everything. And then he made the decision that he would have no one weak in his kingdom. So that led him into killing many children and old people. And, of course, he came for me."

Wolfram was shaking his head. Adelbert wouldn't do this. He couldn't have. And he didn't want to hear about the hurtful things Yuuri's experienced because it hurt and he couldn't leave and he would never get the images out of his mind.

"My mom begged him to spare me, because I was all she had left. Adelbert agreed, but I needed to become stronger. So he made me watch as he killed the rest of the children and the elderly. And that's also why I had to learn how to use a sword."

Wolfram had to shake his head as the images of a young, innocent, naive Yuuri experiencing those things. Yuuri had to stop. He couldn't bare to hear more. It was awful, but-

"And now Adelbert is going to war! He wants control over all the other territories. He's been building an army. Thousands are going to die-"

"There's nothing I can do," Wolfram stated. And it was true. One person couldn't stop this.

"But you're the king," Yuuri stated.

Wolfram glared at him. "I have already told you I'm not the king. I have nothing to do with Shin Makoku anymore."

A look of hurt passed over Yuuri's face, "So you're just going to let thousands of people die?"

Wolfram turns away, "It isn't my fight."

"What's happened to you?" Yuuri looked at him with a hurt expression. "The Wolfram I knew wouldn't act like this."

"Well, I've obviously changed." Wolfram told him with a cold look. "If you don't like it, then I won't stop you from leaving."

Wolfram knew he shouldn't be saying these things. He didn't want to lose Yuuri. But his heart and brain were at a war and were not going to agree on anything anytime soon. And his anger usually won out in the end.

But this wasn't the same Yuuri he left behind all those years ago. That Yuuri would flinch back with a kicked puppy look on his face and wait to speak until Wolfram cooled off. This Yuuri was different. He stood tall and glared at him for his words (though he could still see traces of hurt etched into his features, he didn't back down.)

"Wolfram. You are the son of Queen Cheri and King Shinou. That makes being king your birth rite, and I'm sorry if my being here and sharing that with you makes you so miserable, but that doesn't make it any less true. It's your responsibility. It's your kingdom and your people."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes, "You have the right to say that? You left."

Yuuri glares at him, "I've done everything I could to help them. And I left to find help. And I was sent here to bring you back, apparently, but it looks like Murata was wrong. I won't be able to convince you. But he knew it would be difficult, but he sent me anyway. Don't you see? You're our only hope."

Wolfram knew Yuuri was begging. And as much as he wanted to help him- this was one thing he couldn't do.

"Sorry."

He turned away.

"Wolfram," Yuuri sounded as if he was about to scold him.

"Stop it." Wolfram looked over at him over his shoulder.

"What?" Yuuri asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're sounding like my father."

"Good," Yuuri says, anger clear in his voice. And Wolfram's sure he's never heard Yuuri use that tone before. "At least one of us does."

And that's when Wolfram sees red. He doesn't care at this point if it's Yuuri. He had no right to say that to him. He quickly turned away and spat out at him angrily, "You can't just come here and tell me how to live my life! You have no idea what I went through. And I don't care about our past, don't ever insult me using my father again."

"Wolfram," Yuuri says softly, guiltily. "I didn't mean-I'm sorry...if you just told me..."

"Forget it!" Wolfram seethed. "You shouldn't have come here, Yuuri. It would have been better for both of us."

Wolfram ignored the look of hurt that passed over Yuuri's face and the stinging sensation in his chest at the sight. This was different than the other looks of hurt. Because this time Wolfram hurt him directly; which was the first time in all of their history of knowing each other.

Wolfram turned his back on him and walked away. Ignoring every instinct telling him to turn around. Because, again, anger won him over in the end.


	11. Returning Home

Yuuri was wrong.

Wolfram knew this to be true. He couldn't go back. He couldn't. Shin Makoku would be just fine without him. Or, at the very least, couldn't do any better with him. He made a promise to himself years ago. And that's a promise he intends to keep.

Wolfram grits his teeth as he glares at the ground. Why did Yuuri have to come and make things difficult? He had no problem keeping that promise before.

The better part of himself tries to argue that none of this was Yuuri's fault. If anything, it was all his fault. Even after his father told him he would always be there for him, he wasn't. And that was his fault too. But how could he ever tell Yuuri something like that? Wolfram's fist clenched as he glared at the ground. He couldn't. And he can't ever go back to face it. Not after what he did.

Just like he would keep telling himself, he doesn't deserve Yuuri or his mother anyway. It's better this way. If anything, they're both better off without him.

"Hmmm. It's kinda hard to believe you're that same stubborn, fierce little brat we all used to know. I really thought Yuuri would have been able to knock some sense into you, but then again, you're both holding back some important information, aren't you?"

Wolfram's eyes widened as he turned to face a strange man facing away from him.

"Excuse me?" Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

The man laughed, "I think the question you should be asking yourself is, who...are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Wolfram growled, as he glared at the man before him. "You know nothing about me!"

"Yes, I do," Wolfram could tell the man was smirking. And he didn't like it one bit. The man chuckled, "I already know that you're an idiot. Thankfully, I am not."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes dangerously. What right did this man have to speak to him in such a way? He clenched his teeth, "I think you're confused."

What other explanation could there be for some random person coming up to him just to call him an idiot? Wolfram turned to leave, before the man did something to anger Wolfram more. In his current state, he really didn't have any self control. He knew he would lash out if the man kept pushing.

"Me?" The man laughed. Again. At him. Wolfram's eyebrow twitched. "You're the one who doesn't even know who you are!"

"Oh, and you do?" Wolfram asked in annoyance as he continued to walk away.

"Of course," he heard the smile in the man's voice. "You're Shinou's son."

Wolfram froze in place.

"Well, see ya!"

Wolfram's as widened as he turned around quickly to see the man fleeing from him.

"No! Wait! H-how did you know that?!" Wolfram ran after him.

Once Wolfram started to catch up, he froze as he saw a building come closer and closer into view. It was obviously abandoned. But what was it doing all the way out here? Wolfram was sure he would have known if such a place existed out here.

As he came closer he recognized the building for what it was. It was a shrine. He knew there was one back in Shin Makoku. He remembered trying to get Yuuri to sneak in with him, since they had that ridiculous rule of 'no boys allowed.'

He caught up to the strange man wearing glasses. "You can't just say something like that and walk away!" Wolfram snapped. "How did you know my father?"

The man rolls his eyes at him. "Did? I do know him. And if you look closely you may be able to figure out how."

Wolfram frowns with narrowed eyes. Did this man always speak in riddles? He looks at him closer. And his eyes widen again. Black hair. He glances down slightly. And black eyes.

"Y-your..." Wolfram whispers. "You're a double black..."

"Very good!" The man grinned. "And, as you know, there are only two known ones. And you know one personally, so by process of elimination...?"

"You're the Great Sage," Wolfram suddenly realized. His eyes narrow. "So you were the one who sent Yuuri to find me."

"Correct again!"

Wolfram glared at him as he spoke condescendingly, "If you really are the Great Sage, then you would know that my father died. A long time ago."

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?"

Wolframs fists clench, "Excuse me?"

The man grinned. "I really do give Shibuya points for being able to deal with you. Though you are quite entertaining, if anything."

Wolfram glares at him, his anger flaring. But before he can bite back a response, the Great Sage speaks again.

"He's still here. If you want to see what I mean, then follow me."

Wolfram hesitates when the Sage starts walking inside the temple. The man was crazy. His father was gone. He knew. He was there. He-

Wolfram gulps as he cuts off his thoughts. No. That thought will only bring about a never ending stream of dark thoughts. That being said, he couldn't seem to stop himself from following the Sage. After all, he was the Sage for a reason. If there was a chance he could actually see his father-talk to him, it was the Great Sage who would know how.

Inside the temple it was very old and broken down. Cracks, spiderwebs, and dirt everywhere. Vines and grass growing through the floor. Wolfram stopped in the center. Why would his father be in a place like this, anyway?

The man spoke again and Wolfram turned to face him. "Look down in here."

Wolfram walked closer, slowly. Nerves starting to act up as he got closer and closer. What exactly was going to happen? It made Wolfram nervous that he didn't know the answer.

He looked in and stared. He saw himself looking back at him. Wolfram blinked. And blinked again. Before backing away angrily.

"It's only my reflection! Not my father."

The Sage shakes his head. "Look closer." Wolfram hesitated before looking in. Closer this time. "He lives in you. And even when people die, they never truly leave. He's here. Always. In a sense."

Wolfram backed away and looked away from him, disappointed. "Thanks for the lesson."

"But sometimes even those rules can be broken. And your father was always for breaking the rules."

Wolfram glances over at him, confusion written all over his face. "What do you-"

"Now, my Great Sage," a new voice stated. Wolfram froze. "No need to be cruel."

The Sage rolls his eyes, "I promise you, I was only stating facts. If the facts seem cruel, that's your own fault."

Wolfram turns around quickly, his chest tightening up. And all of a sudden he can't breathe. Because right in front him was a man who looked very much like his father, sitting on the throne, white light showering over him.

Wolfram was dreaming. He had to be. There was no other explanation.

"Wolfram," the figment of his imagination stated. It made his chest hurt. The man was smiling at him in fondness, before frowning slightly. "Why have you forgotten me?"

Wolframs heart seemed to break. Like it did years ago. And for the first time in a long time- he cried. He just couldn't seem to help himself. Tears escaped and fell down his cheeks.

"No," Wolfram whispered. "How could I ever forget you?"

"You forgot who you are. So you have forgotten me too."

"No-how can I go back? I'm not the person I was then. I...I can't..."

Shinou smiled at him gently. "My son," Wolfram held back from letting out a loud sob. "You know where you belong. Where you should be. Don't ever let fear hold you back. Don't you remember what I always told you? You will never be alone. I kept my promise. I have always been with you, even if you couldn't see me. And you have many people that are still here. Still with you. Always have been. Is that who you are? Someone who abandons the ones he holds most dear? I know it isn't."

"But..." Wolfram pauses. Shinou walks closer to him and he falls to tears again when he puts his arms around him. Wolfram can feel him. Sort of. He didn't feel like a solid human being. He felt a light touch. But the warm feeling of a presence made up for it. "How...I'm not ready to...to face..."

"Remember who you are, Wolfram. And if you can't, I know there's someone close to here who very well does. In some ways, he was even closer to you than I was..."

Wolfram felt peace for a brief moment. Then the presence started to fade. "No!" He tried to hold on tighter, but didn't feel anything in his grasp any longer. More tears fell. "Don't leave me!"

Wolfram wrapped his arms around himself. He felt more alone than he has in a long time. He got used to that loneliness. But then Yuuri came back. And...and his father. And now they both weren't here again.

"That man," the Great Sage says in exasperation. "Is such a show off. Really? Must you be so dramatic all the time?"

Wolfram turns to glare at him for talking about his father in such a way. The man is pinching his nose in exasperation before looking up at him again to explain. "I doubt he really left. Apparently he's chosen to have some fun in his retirement. He just can't keep a visual form for a long period of time. I'm sure you'll see him again."

Wolfram blinks. And then relaxes slightly, relived. He would get to see his father again. He gave a slight smile, before frowning. "I just don't know how...going back means I have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long that I feel...I don't know anything else."

Wolfram expected words of wisdom. Encouraging words. This was the Great Sage after all. He did not, by any means, expect to get slapped over the head.

"Ow!" Wolfram put a hand to his head and glared over at the Great Sage, fire in his eyes as he narrows his eyes. He seethes, "What was that for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's not what you wanted?" The Sage shrugged. "Oh, well. It's in the past now."

"Was there a point to that?" Wolfram seethes. "Or did you just want to hurt me?"

"Yes, the past can hurt sometimes, can't it? But the way I see it, you can do two things about that." The Sage shrugs. "Run from it. Or. Learn from it."

Wolfram grabs the sages wrist with a glare once the Great Sage raises it to hit him over the head again. The Sage grins. "See! So, what are you going to do now?"

Wolfram rolls his eyes. "I now understand why Yuuri refers to you as 'The Great Annoyance'."

"What? Shibuya says that about me? I'm hurt." The funny thing was, he didn't look hurt at all. In fact, he was even grinning. Wolfram found himself suddenly confused by this friendship between Yuuri and the Great Sage. He feels a knot in his stomach as he thinks about the two of them. Yuuri said that they were 'friends of sorts', but by the Sages reaction, he feels as if they may be close. And Wolfram...wasn't exactly sure he liked that.

He narrows his eyes at the grinning man in front of him, "So," Wolfram states nonchalantly, but there was an obvious threatening undertone. "What exactly is your relationship with Yuuri?"

The Sages grin turned into a smirk, "Hmm, possessive much?"

Wolfram glares,"No!"

The man chuckles, "I promise you have nothing to fear from me, Your Majesty. My relationship with your fiancé is strictly platonic."

Wolfram cursed to himself for flushing, "Fiancé?!"

The Sage shrugs, "He was before, wasn't he? And since you didn't die, well, nothing was officially annulled, was it?"

Wolfram blinks, "I...suppose not." Wolfram pauses, before glancing at him. "Do you mean..." Wolfram hesitates. "I...have something to fear from someone else?"

The Sage shrugs, "You'll find out on your own. But I wouldn't worry too much about that."

Wolfram narrows his eyes. There was someone else? Someone who was more than just a friend to Yuuri? Wolfram couldn't help but feel angry about that. And he shouldn't worry? How was that supposed to be reassuring? All Wolfram wanted to do in that moment was burn to a crisp anyone who had a more than platonic relationship with Yuuri. He didn't care if he sounded possessive. Or if he sounded...jealous. He didn't even want to think at that moment why he felt those things. Wolfram closed his eyes, before shaking his head. He probably doesn't want to know. Well, at least not now. He had other things to think about. But, later...

Wolfram swore to figure out the truth about that later.

Wolfram smiled to himself, finally making a decision he should have made long ago. He turns to leave.

"Hey!" The Sage calls out. Wolfram can hear the grin in his voice. "Where are you going?"

Wolfram smirks, before sending one more glance over his shoulder as he walked out the door. "I'm going back."

He can hear the Great Sage laughing. "Well good riddance!" He yells after him. "I don't want you here anyways."

Wolfram rolled his eyes as he headed outside of the temple. He looks beyond the horizon, towards his home. He's going back. After all these years. He walks forward.

Any doubts he had, he left behind him.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Yuuri couldn't believe how things ended up. They were having such a good time, and the next second they were yelling at each other. Hurting each other. Yuuri felt sick to his stomach. What had possessed him to say such awful things to Wolfram? Of course, he does think it's the right thing for Wolfram to come home. But he still went about it the wrong way. He should have never brought up his father. Whatever may have happened, of course it was a sore spot.

Yuuri flinches when he remembers Wolfram's last words to him. It couldn't be possible that he really wished Yuuri never came, right? That he would have been better off without him? It makes Yuuri feel cold on the inside and makes his chest ache.

Wolfram couldn't...hate him, right? The thought scared Yuuri more than anything. He doesn't want to believe that it could be true, but he's only ever heard Wolfram talk like that to...other people. He never spoke like that towards Yuuri or his parents or Yuuri's parents. People he cares about a lot.

Yuuri shakes the thoughts away. He was probably over thinking things. But he needed to talk to Wolfram first, so these thoughts would go away. Because the truth is, it's been so many years since they last seen each other. Yuuri was a different person now. And so was Wolfram. So, really, Yuuri just couldn't assume anymore that he still was something important to Wolfram, right?

Yuuri had to find Wolfram. He would apologize. Essentially beg him for forgiveness, because in all honesty, even if Wolfram doesn't need him anymore, he needs Wolfram. Always. And he knows now that that's something that will never change. Even if they do. And, as much as it pains him, he would even stop pressuring Wolfram into returning home. He won't ever speak of it again to Wolfram. If that's what he wants.

Because...because that's how much he loves him.

He reaches a cottage that he (assumes) is where Wolfram lives. He quickly walks up to the door. When he reaches out to knock, he realizes the door was left open. He pushes it open slightly and calls in, "Hello?"

No answer.

Yuuri walks in further, but pauses in his steps when he sees Yozak and Conrad sleeping on the couch next to each other. Holding each other. He pauses in the doorway. Yuuri really couldn't believe the coincidence it was that Wolfram ended up with a half breed named Conrad. But despite that, Yuuri wants to say that this is the Conrad Cheri told him about. He just feels it. But, that being said, it really isn't his place to say anything to any of them. He shakes his head.

Wolfram.

That's his main concern at the moment. He walks toward the two and puts his hand on Yozak's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Hey, wake up," Yuuri whispers.

Eyes flutter. Then they are looking at him. And then he reacts. He jumps up with a yelp, hand reaching for his sword-

"Hey! It's me!" Yuuri yells as he steps back with his hands up.

Yozak glares at him and growls, "What are you doing here?!"

"Yozak," Conrad stated as he sat up. He glances towards Yuuri. "What's wrong, Yuuri?"

Yuuri shakes his head. "Have either of you seen Wolfram?"

"No," Yozak stated bluntly. "He left with you, remember?"

"Well, he was with me. But I can't find him now."

"And you won't. Hey, Shibuya. How's it going?" Yuuri turned to blink at Murata, who was leaning in the doorway grinning.

"Oh, great. Another one," Yozak mumbled. "Just what we need."

Yuuri didn't really care why Murata showed up out of nowhere. His main concern was Wolfram. "What do you mean? Where's Wolfram?"

Murata smiled, "The King, has finally returned."

Yuuri's heart skips a beat. Relief washes over him in an instant. He couldn't believe it. "Oh my god," Yuuri whispers. "He's really gone back?"

He looks over to find Murata gone. Typical.

"What?" Yozak bursts as he glares over at him. "Gone where? Who's Glasses Guy?!"

"He's gone back to challenge Adelbert," Yuuri whispers.

"Who?" Conrad asks.

"His uncle," Yuuri explains.

"Glasses Guy is Wolfram's uncle?" Yozak narrows his eyes.

"No!" Yuuri rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Wolfram's gone home to challenge his uncle. So then he can take his rightful place as King."

"Oh..." Yozak blinks as he takes in the information.

"Yes! And now we have to go help him! He'll need all the help he can get. I'm going after him." Yuuri takes off, leaving the stunned faces behind him.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Yozak, Yuuri is right. We have to help our friend."

Yozak glares at the brunette man, who is walking over to grab his jacket and sword.

"No!" Yozak yells. "If he was our friend, he wouldn't have left without saying anything. Let His Highness have his kingdom that he's lied about for so long. And besides, the last thing I want to do is help him!"

Conrad's eyes narrow, "Our you seriously still angry at him? Yuuri has done nothing but be kind to you. All of us."

"Trying to kill someone is kind now?" Yozak grumbles.

Conrad glares at him, "Your lack of forgiveness and hatred is going to leave you all alone."

Yozak's eyes flash, "And your nobility is going to get you killed."

Conrad walks up to him and looks him straight in the eyes, "That's what it means to care about someone. Nobility has nothing to do with it. Wolfram is our friend, Yozak. And while you're busy hating the boy he's in love with and not forgiving him for things he didn't tell you, he's the one risking death. Not me."

Yozak continues to glare at the ground, as he did throughout Conrad's whole speech. Then Conrad sighed in disappointment and turned to leave. But Yozak quickly grasps his hand and squeezes. He whispers, "I'm sorry. You're right."

Conrad relaxes and smiles at him. "You're coming with me?"

Yozak sighs, "I'll always be with you. Even if I don't like it. I'll always be there."

Conrad smiles, "I'm glad."

Yozak takes Conrad's face in his hands and strokes his cheeks with his thumbs. "Our place right now is helping our friend. It's important to him, so we'll go after him."

"Thank you," Conrad breathes out.

"But this doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying about you," Yozak rests his forehead on his. "I love you too much for that."

Conrad smiles, "I wouldn't expect any different."

Conrad's lips touch his gently. Then he pulls back.

"I love you, too. Now let's go after Wolfram and Yuuri and help them save Shin Makoku."

Yozak groans. "That's something I honestly never thought I would hear you say. Or believe we were actually going to do."

Conrad just laughs.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

Wolfram couldn't believe his eyes. This place was nothing how he remembered it. In fact, it was just how Yuuri described it. If not worse. The beautiful place he remembered, was now replaced with this...this...nothing. All the green was gone. It was this dry place, completely lifeless. He couldn't even hear the laughter and talking of all the happy people in the kingdom he remembered. It was nothing less than depressing.

Wolfram wanted to scream. The beautiful place his father had built...had become this.

"Wolf!"

Wolfram blinked, the sound of his name bringing him back to reality. He quickly turned to find Yuuri running to catch up with him. When he does, he looks between Wolfram and what's left of Shin Makoku.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Yuuri whispered as he looks toward the place that has been his home his whole life.

Wolfram flinches. "I...didn't want to believe you. I didn't know it was this bad."

Yuuri glanced at him and gave him a small smile, understanding the underlining apology. "It's hard to imagine. I was surprised when I heard you came back. You seemed so determined not to. What changed?"

Wolfram sighs as he looks ahead. "I spent a long time convincing myself staying away was the best thing. And it worked. But I guess you could say I had some sense knocked into me. I was being selfish with my decisions."

Yuuri nodded in agreement. "And not your normal kind of selfishness either."

Wolfram turned to glare at him. Yuuri only laughed at him in return. "I just mean that you were always selfish, it was part of your personality. But when it came down to it, you always put others safety before your own."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "So you know me pretty well then?"

"Well, I knew you pretty well. That's why-" Yuuri paused.

Wolfram looked over at him, "What?"

Yuuri bit his bottom lip. "Well, I suppose I started wanting to protect the people here because of you. Because it's what you would do."

Wolfram turns toward him with a frown. "Protect them? Protect them how?"

Yuuri looked away from him. "Never mind. It's not important-"

"Yuuri." Wolfram said sternly, with narrowed eyes.

Yuuri looks back over at him, with nervous eyes. "Well, I...Okay. Adelbert...punished people...rather harshly. He would, well, cut people's hands off for stealing, for one thing. Even if it was something as small is bread."

"Okay," Wolfram spoke, looking him over. "While that's awful, what does this have to do with-"

"I would take people's punishments for them!" Yuuri said quickly, looking away from him.

Wolfram froze, then relaxed slightly. "But... You have both of your hands." Wolfram looked towards Yuuri again. And he felt his stomach get heavy. Fear filling up inside him. Then...what punishment did he take? "Yuuri...?"

Yuuri started to fidget. "Well...yes. But only because...he didn't want to lose me as a soldier. He...punished me in other ways..."

"Wimp," Wolfram's voice shook. Fists clenching. "Stop stalling."

"Well...whi-whipping was common..." Yuuri was looking at the ground.

Wolfram froze. Yuuri was whipped? Adelbert did that to him. A coldness filled Wolfram at the thought. But he didn't want to feel that. He didn't want to believe. So he did what he did best. He let anger take control.

"What?! How could you think I would have wanted that?!"

Yuuri flinched, then whispered, "I know you wouldn't want that, Wolf. I just didn't see another way of protecting them." He looks over at Wolfram. "Don't worry, it wasn't just because of you. I did it because I wanted to. It made me feel as if I had a purpose. A reason to live."

Wolfram's hard eyes met his. "A reason to live? You mean that's the only way your life meant something to you?! If you were being tortured?!"

"For others!" Yuuri cried. He knew Wolfram wouldn't react well to this news. And he honestly didn't want him to know. But if he didn't say anything, he knew someone else would. And that would have just made Wolfram angrier. Yuuri looked away and whispered,"I lost you. And your father, which changed everything. Then my father. I had our mothers, but they were miserable. I felt as if I was taking care of soulless creatures my whole life. Which is fine, because I love them and I would do anything for them, but it didn't feel like they were really there."

There was silence. It was way too quiet. Wolfram closed his eyes. He hated what happened Yuuri. And he swore he would make anyone that hurt him pay for what they did to him. And one way or another, Wolfram would get Yuuri to tell him. But Yuuri suffered a lot already over the years. And it all started with him. It was all because of him. So he can't make Yuuri feel worse about it. All he can really do is make sure Yuuri is never so self sacrificing again. Because maybe he felt useless before. But no longer. Because now Wolfram needs him. He's always needed him, but now he's going to make sure Yuuri knows it. Now that Yuuri's back, Wolfram knows. He simply can't be without Yuuri. He's never felt more himself since Yuuri's been back in his life. These past years...if anything he's felt like a shadow of himself.

Yuuri was looking at him worriedly. Wolfram just let out a deep breath and pulled him close to him. Into his arms. He buries his face into Yuuri's neck.

"Never again," Wolfram whispers. "Never again, Yuuri."

Yuuri relaxes in his arms. "It won't. Because you will be king. Everything will be better then."

Wolfram smirks and then pulls away. "I suppose. This is my kingdom. So if I don't fight for it, who will?"

Yuuri grins, "I will."

Wolfram looks at him and smiles. "It will be dangerous. Are you sure a wimp like you is up for it?"

Yuuri laughs. "Danger? I laugh in the face of danger!"

Wolfram turns to glare at him. "Very funny."

Yuuri grinned again. "And who was it that defeated who in a sword fight?"

Wolfram huffs. "That was only because I figured out it was you!"

"Of course," Yuuri teased.

Wolfram glared at him again.

"So this is the place you were making such a big fuss over? I'll never understand Mazoku."

Wolfram and Yuuri turned to the voices and smiled. Wolfram couldn't help but feel happy at the sight of them. They came all this way for him.

"Yozak. Conrad. You're here," Wolfram looks at them in surprise.

"We couldn't leave you to have all the fun," Yozak grinned. Conrad rolled his eyes from beside him. "So this is it, huh?"

Wolfram nodded, "This is my home."

Yozak looked around, "Well, it definitely needs a lot of work, doesn't-"

Conrad cuts him off, "If it's important to you, Wolfram, we'll do everything we can to help you."

Wolfram smiles at him in thanks. Then turns to face the place he loved so much. It will be the great Shin Makoku again. The place his father built. Wolfram would make sure of it. This place is his. And he refuses to let it go again.

He looks to his left as Yuuri puts his hand on his arm. "We can't do this completely on our own. We need to be prepared. I know some people that will help."

Wolfram looks at Yuuri with a frown. "Is it really safe to bring these people? You said it yourself, Adelbert has an army."

"They're former soldiers. They'll want to help. And you'll have the other territories on your side too. We'll send word to them. Adelbert will be going to the Voltaire territory first. Once he wins over that territory, we will have lost. We won't be able to warn them in time, so Adelbert has surprise on his side. But so do we. We have you. He won't be prepared for that. So we'll have to use that to our advantage. We'll take care of his soldiers. And while we do that, you go after Adelbert."

Wolfram continues to stare at him with wide eyes. Since when was Yuuri able to talk strategy? He kept surprising him every time he opened his mouth now.

Yozak glanced over at the double black. "That's...actually a pretty good plan. I'm impressed."

"We'll do whatever you need," Conrad added.

Yuuri grinned and quickly grabbed Wolfram's hand. Then proceeded to pull him. "We have got to hurry! Adelbert is already a day ahead of us! Which means he should be there by tomorrow. We need to get the soldiers and then the horses."

"Horses?" Wolfram asked as Yuuri pulled him.

"There's only a few. But I won't go without Ao. He's mine. You can have Mystery. He's a white steed, so he'll suite you, my prince," Yuuri teased.

Wolfram rolled his eyes at the comment. Then thinks back to the first part of what Yuuri said. "Ao? Mystery? Really?"

Yuuri frowned as he glanced back at him. "Do you not like those names?"

Wolfram huffed. "It's not the names. It's that you named them at all. They aren't pets if they are war horses, Yuuri. The only way you would name them is after a major battle. A noble name. That's all, Wimp."

Yuuri sends him a small glare, "That's mean, Wolf. They are good horses. I took care of them everyday. They are friendly. Why wouldn't I give them names?"

"It's not wise to get attached to everything that breathes, Wimp."

Yuuri sticks his tongue out at him. "You rather I get attached to nothing?"

Wolfram rolls his eyes. "You're only going to end up getting hurt."

"'It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.'" Yuuri quotes.

Wolfram sighs. "I beg to differ."

Yuuri stops and turns to face him. Then he smiles. "I was hurt when I thought you died. But I didn't regret anything. I still don't."

Wolfram feels his face heat up and looks away. He wanted to tell him the same. That again, Yuuri was the exception to everything he believed, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yuuri!" A young girls voice cried. "You're back!"

Wolfram blinked in surprise as a child ran up, flinging her small arms around Yuuri's waist. He laughs joyously and places his own arms around the girl.

"Greta!" Yuuri exclaims. And then a huge grin takes over his expression. "I told you I would be back, didn't I?"

Greta nodded, a huge smile on her own face. "It's still not nice to leave your own daughter behind, Yuuri."

Yuuri laughed and teased, "My apologies, Princess."

Greta laughed and hid her face in Yuuri's stomach, hugging him again. Yuuri smiled gently down at her in a way Wolfram had never seen Yuuri smile before. He generally loved this girl. And then Wolfram's mind went back to the wide, doe eyed girls comment before. Did she call herself Yuuri's daughter?

No, Wolfram's mind supplied as cold dread seemed to fill him. That wasn't possible. Yuuri couldn't be old enough to have a daughter that age. But...

Yuuri is half human. So if the mother was a human, too, than maybe...

Wolfram didn't want to think it.

Yuuri must have noticed the expression on his face, as he smiled reassuringly at him. Much to Wolfram's dismay, it did in fact calm him down, but he shouldn't be calm. Because now all he could think about was the harlot Yuuri had a daughter with, who was no doubt not good enough for him...

"Wolf," Yuuri said gently, obviously sensing the mixed, wild emotions raging through him. "This is my daughter, Greta."

Wolfram's fists clenched. Yuuri couldn't have a daughter, because that would have to mean he-

But, thankfully, Yuuri seemed to take pity on him. Smiling, he said, "We just made it official before I went to find you."

Wolfram paused. Made it official? What was that supposed to-

Oh. Wolfram felt stupid. He let his emotions get the better of him. Adoption. Of course he meant adoption.

Though Wolfram was a lot less angry at this point, he was definitely more confused. Why did Yuuri adopt her? It didn't make any sense. But it would probably be a very Yuuri reason, which made his mouth twitch upwards. He couldn't ask him now, though. Not with the girl standing right in front of him.

So he just smiled down at her, "Hello, Greta."

She smiled shyly back at him. Her mannerisms were simply Yuuri. The sweet, child-like innocence. To the extreme. "Hi."

"Greta," Yuuri called to her and she turned to face him. "Why are you out here all alone? Alaric and Cheri were supposed to be watching you."

Wolfram's heart pounded. He definitely recognized one of those names. Mother. Wolfram realized he would have to face her again very soon. And he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle that.

Then he paused. But what was that other name? Alaric. Wolfram wanted to tell himself that it didn't matter. He didn't matter. But...

Wolfram knew Yuuri wouldn't have entrusted his daughter to someone who didn't.

"Oh, Yuuri! Adelbert had soldiers come and take Cheri away! She made me go with Alaric, so we got away. But they took Cheri to Adelbert!"

Wolfram's heart stopped. No. No. No. Not his mother. She can't be taken away from him too. Especially not before he's seen her again. Wolfram doesn't think he would ever be able to forgive himself for that.

"Greta!" A man came running, out of breath. "Thank God! You can't just run away like that!"

Greta huffs and pushes herself closer to Yuuri, hugging his arm to herself gently.

"Alaric..." Yuuri murmured as he looked up to him.

Alaric's face suddenly fills with relief. And a tender expression appears on his face. He whispers, Wolfram would swear, in a loving way. "Yuuri..."

Wolfram feels a burning sensation inside him. His fists clench. He definitely doesn't like how this man is looking at Yuuri.

Yuuri squirms uncomfortably, "Um. Alaric. This...is Wolfram."

Alaric's eyes suddenly meet his, and they turn hard. Wolfram glares back. And then he quickly turns to face Yuuri. He speaks gently. "Yuuri, you know that's impossible. The prince passed a long time ago. You said you were going to stop living in the past and move forward. Well, this is the opposite of that. And now a man has taken advantage of you. I knew you shouldn't have went anywhere on your own."

Wolfram narrows his eyes at him. Who did he think he was? Talking to Yuuri like that. Like he was some disabled child who couldn't make decisions for himself. Wolfram knew for a fact that wasn't true. And it seemed as if Yuuri wasn't too happy about it either.

Yuuri sends him a glare and snaps, "Don't patronize me! I'm not a child you need to take care of! Or someone you need to fix! You always do this. Talk down to me. Like you should make every little decision in my life. Abandon everyone. Not adopting a child. Being with you is the best thing for me. Just...just stop. Stop trying to make decisions for me. I know this is Wolfram."

Wolfram watches as hurt spreads across the man's face. And Wolfram holds back from smirking. But then the man's expression changes. To anger. "You think he's the better choice for you? I don't believe that it's him, which would only make him a liar. But worse, if it is him, then he must just be a coward. Hiding away, as people he supposedly cared about suffered..."

Before Wolfram could stop himself his temper flared and he was sending fire at 'Alaric's' face, feeling triumphant when the man's face drained of color.

But then Yuuri is there. His arms around him. Whispering to him. Telling him to stop. It's okay. He doesn't agree with anything that Alaric said. And all of a sudden Wolfram relaxed. And he just stared at the ground were the man laid, completely terrified.

Yuuri glanced down at him, "We don't have time for this. Alaric. We are going after Adelbert. I need you to round up the other soldiers. And anyone else you can who are willing to help. And have someone send word to the other territories. We need all the help we can get." Yuuri looked back at Wolfram and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Wolf, we are going to take Greta to the Temple with the shrine maidens. She'll be safe there. And then we can go to the stable out back. We'll leave at high noon. Is everyone clear on that?"

Wolfram nodded. As long as he didn't need to be around this man. And, more importantly, Yuuri didn't. The man looked like he wanted to argue, but nodded his head in agreement as he glared up at Wolfram.

This, Wolfram realized, was going to be a long trip. Especially if he had to keep trying to stop himself from throwing fireballs at this man's face.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just transferring all of my fanfics from FFNet to this site. For quicker updates of any of my stories or new works, check me out there. My username is the same.


End file.
